Cigarros baratos e sem filtro
by B. Lilac
Summary: Ela só queria ser livre como uma libélula, mas suas asas foram queimadas como o tabaco dos cigarros que queimam em seus lábios.
1. Prólogo

_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. E eu tenho certeza que este anda arrancando os filtros de cigarros "mata-rato" antes de dar uma tragada.

**~x~**

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

**~x~**

**Prólogo**

Há quanto tempo estaria correndo? Ah, claro, desde que olhou para seu relógio de pulso e percebeu o quão atrasada estava para o jantar. Ela bem sabia que Hiashi Hyuuga não tolerava atrasos, pensava enquanto corria e ajeitava a gravata do uniforme escolar. Atreveu-se a olhar mais uma vez em seu relógio. 18h55min. Tinha exatos cinco minutos para estar sentada na mesa de jantar, calma e penteada. Apenas mais algumas ruas...

18h58min, era o que o grande relógio de pêndulo do escritório mostrava. Nenhum empregado viria anunciar que o jantar estava servido, não era necessário. Olhou para o homem sentado na cadeira de couro à sua frente. Apesar de tão jovem, o homem já exalava a responsabilidade, elegância e austeridade que tanto apreciava.

Permitiu-se relaxar por alguns segundos, acomodando melhor suas costas cansadas na cadeira de espaldar alto.

- O jantar será servido neste instante – anunciou ao companheiro, que levantou os olhos de alguns papéis. – Vamos?

O homem sabia que havia uma ordem implícita naquele "vamos". Assentiu e retirou os óculos de leitura, levantado-se em seguida para acompanhar o mais velho. Assim que adentraram a sala de jantar, depois de lavarem as mãos no lavabo, ele a viu.

Talvez fosse seu dia de sorte, pensou. Sentou no exato momento em que ouviu os passos quase silenciosos de seu pai no piso de madeira. Contou exatos três segundos até a figura altiva de Hiashi Hyuuga aparecer. Mas este não estava sozinho. Alguém que ela conheceu há muito tempo também estava lá.

- Hinata – o patriarca a cumprimentou assim que sentou-se numa cadeira ao centro exato da comprida mesa de madeira, segundo os antigos costumes. – O que ainda faz de uniforme?

- Desculpe, papai. – Ah, sim. Ela ainda tinha a voz baixinha e respeitosa de que se lembrava. E era notável sua preocupação em ignorá-lo. – Acabo de chegar, pois fiquei na biblioteca após as aulas.

- Certo. E onde está sua mãe?

- Não jantará conosco, pois não sente-se bem. Não se preocupe, é apenas um ligeiro mal estar – a última frase foi acrescentada quando uma sombra de preocupação passou pela face de Hiashi.

- Claro, tudo bem. Espero que tenha lavado as mãos – a rigidez voltara a atuar.

Um sorriso divertido curvou os lábios da menina enquanto esta erguia as mãos pequenas e balançava os dedos. Até que seus olhos finalmente caíram sobre o outro homem.

- Ah, querida. Espero que se lembre de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ah, ela lembrava-se sim. O rapazinho bonito, o qual mais parecia um príncipe de contos de fadas, que aparecia de vez em quando em sua casa, há muito tempo. Vinha acompanhando o pai, que sempre tinha um assunto para resolver com Hiashi. Os mais velhos ficavam trancados por horas naquele escritório sufocante, enquanto o rapaz fechava-se na biblioteca para ficar lendo algum livro relativamente velho e poeirento. Gostava de filosofia e história japonesa, se bem se lembrava.

Às vezes, brincava com ela ou comprava-lhe um sorvete de frutas do bosque. Sempre muito educado e galante, a chamava de _Hime-chan_ como quem lhe queria bem. Hinata gostava do rapaz, gostava _mesmo_. Contava a este como fora seu dia na escola e todos os seus segredos de menina.

Porém, teve seu pobre coraçãozinho de sete anos partido quando o lindo rapaz foi embora para cursar administração em algum lugar fora do país, mas esqueceu quase que completamente de sua existência após quatro ou cinco anos.

Bem, agora ele estava ali e ela não sabia o que dizer. Assim como não sabia já há algumas semanas.

**~x~**

**Bem, meus queridos, este é o prólogo de _Cigarros baratos_, rascunho que encontrei perdido por aqui. Lembro-me bem que não queria postá-la antes de estar terminada. Não, ela não está terminada, devido aos problemas que tive com o meu computador. Tenho cerca de quatro capítulos prontos – são meio pequenos, até – e resolvi postar para deixar de ser besta.**

**Nesta fanfic, haverá algumas abordagens acerca do Mahjong, que é um jogo de origem chinesa para quatro pessoas – esta é a regra geral, apesar de também poder jogar com duas ou três pessoas (mas eu não sei como se faz o sorteio nestes casos). É praticado na China, Hong Kong, Japão e em vários países europeus. Aqui, eu estou usando o Mahjong japonês moderno, também conhecido como Riichi Maajan – que é mais difícil de aprender por causa de algumas regras específicas.**

**Vocês já podem ter ouvido falar do Mahjong, mas a maioria dos ocidentais o conhece como um jogo de juntar pares, também conhecido como Shanghai (eu mesma sou uma jogadora inveterada de Shanghai). **

**O episódio 6 de xXxHolic Kei é totalmente dedicado ao jogo. Recomendo, é um dos episódios mais divertidos da série – inclusive, muito dos termos que utilizarei serão tirados desse episódio.**

**Até.**


	2. Every breath you take

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 1 – Every breath you take

**~x~**

- Shikamaru-san, c-creio que o mesmo de sempre.

O moreno inerte apenas assentiu antes de voltar a misturar as peças de Mahjong, presenteando o ambiente com _boa sorte_(1). Logo, uma grande e fumegante caneca de chocolate quente batizado com uma dose de conhaque era posta em sua frente, apenas uma xícara de chá verde para seu acompanhante.

- Obrigado, Hinata – este agradeceu antes de começar a juntar suas peças.

- Precisando, é só chamar.

Ah, o _Café Kitsune..._ Era um lugar especialmente encantador. Os freqüentadores, em sua maioria, eram estudantes, intelectuais, músicos, ou apenas alguém que adora este tipo de ambiente. Internamente, era um grande salão localizado no subsolo, com muitas mesas de pinho, cadeiras de assento macio e um balcão cheio de tortas e cestas de trufas. Suas paredes eram cobertas de estantes de livros, quadros e fotografias, e havia um bonito piano de cauda sobre um pequeno palco num canto. Você poderia entrar para tomar um cafezinho, ler um bom livro ou apenas passar o tempo.

Para Hinata, sua relação com o _Kitsune_ foi de amor à primeira vista. Todos os dias, após a escola, era para lá que a garota fugia. Já lera todos os livros, decorara a posição de cada fotografia da parede e experimentara cada opção do cardápio. Agora, ajudava algumas vezes a servir as mesas, ou simplesmente sentava-se para tomar um _caffe latte_.

Não que precisasse trabalhar no café. Não, não precisava mesmo. Era filha de um dos maiores incorporadores do país, estudava na melhor escola da cidade e tinha _quase_ tudo à mão. Sabia que seria a morte se o pai descobrisse como andava gastando suas tardes nos últimos meses, ao invés de enfiar a cara nos livros e preparar-se para fazer algo útil na faculdade.

Deixou a bandeja sobre o balcão, lançando um sorriso para Tenten, e sentou-se na mesa onde havia deixado a bolsa e o resto da vestimenta que deveria compor seu uniforme escolar – o terno preto e a fita vermelha que fazia um laço na gola de sua camisa branca e sempre bem passada.

- _Kokushi_(2) – o moreno chamado Shikamaru dizia calmamente para seu companheiro, antes de soltar um bocejo do qual deixou Hinata surpreendida por seu maxilar ainda estar no lugar. – Você me deve duas carteiras de Mild Seven(3).

- Porque ainda jogo Mahjong com você? – o rapaz de grandes bochechas exclamou, desolado.

- Porque, Chouji, ainda tem esperança de que eu pague a conta da churrascaria – Shikamaru disse enquanto coçava o queixo. – Mais uma partida?

Hinata desligou-se da conversa dos rapazes antes de ouvir a resposta de Chouji. Ela sabia que Shikamaru nunca aceitou os cigarros apostados e Chouji não precisaria rachar a conta da churrascaria no próximo fim de semana – Shikamaru havia lhe confidenciado isso há alguns dias.

Acomodou-se melhor à mesa e desembalou um bombom. Realmente, havia feito muitos bons amigos no Kitsune. Shikamaru e Chouji estavam sempre por lá, jogando Mahjong e conversa fora entre tragos e goles de chá. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que Shikamaru fazia no mundo lá fora, depois das escadarias, mas não era importante – ele também não sabia seu sobrenome e todo o peso que ele carregava. Chouji elaborava cardápios e maneiras eficientes de conservar os pratos servidos nos voos de longa distância da All Nippon Airways. Tenten, a balconista, era estudante de moda e sempre estava sentada numa banqueta, lendo algum livro de ficção científica ou um exemplar da revista _Zipper_(4). Fora todos os outros freqüentadores do café.

Olhou para seu relógio de pulso. Já passava das seis, hora de ir. Levantou-se com suas coisas e foi até o banheiro. Lá, tratou de enfiar a camisa branca por dentro da saia preta pregueada e longa, ajeitar a gravata e liberar os cabelos de seu coque.

O acesso às escadas que levam ao _Kitsune_ era ladeado por uma loja de discos e uma livraria – o que fez lembrar Hinata de comprar, da próxima vez, o livro pedido na aula de literatura. Seguiu com suas passadas curtas, porém rápidas, pelas ruas até chegar à bonita e florida praça, com seus vendedores de doces e a velha senhora que tocava _shamisen_ sob uma cerejeira, com seu _kimono_ de folhas de _momiji_.

- Ei, Hime!

Alguém, há muito tempo, a apelidara de Hime. Mas era passado e ela nem ao menos se lembrava se esse alguém realmente existiu ou eram apenas seus sonhos de menininha a enganando. Quem a chamava era um moreno alto, que já a alcançava, vindo da mesma direção por onde ela veio.

Freando a bicicleta ao seu lado, ele disse sorrindo:

- Não vi quando saiu do Kitsune, Hime.

Ah, ela adorava aquele sorriso. Alguns diziam ser completamente falso, mas ela gostava da maneira como a as maçãs de seu rosto levantavam e cerravam seus olhos muito pretos.

- Desculpe-me, Sai. Mas já é quase hora do jantar e eu não queria te atrapalhar.

E gostava também da maneira que ele, vestido naquele uniforme azul escuro e montado na bicicleta preta como o carvão que ele usava para desenhar, parecia um colegial de manga _shoujo_. E porque ela gostava? Porque, quem via aquela fachada de típico estudante colegial, não sabia o demônio que ele era por dentro.

- Quer uma carona? – ele perguntou, soltando o guidão emborrachado, dando uma melhor ênfase ao pedido.

Como gesto para demonstrar que aceitava o convite, Hinata passou a mão pela saia e sentou-se sobre o quadro. O que o pai diria se a visse ali?

- Não daria para ver sua calcinha, nem se você quisesse – o garoto disse dando a primeira pedalada, com algum esforço.

Corada, ela apenas riu e cruzou os tornozelos, já estava se acostumando àquele tipo de comentário vindo de Sai. Em questão de dez minutos, ambos já se encontravam frente aos grossos portões de ferro da casa de Hinata.

- Olha, veja só, dá até pra você trocar de roupa e fazer parecer que estava em casa o tempo inteiro – Sai dizia enquanto consultava seu relógio.

- É verdade. Obrigada.

- Obrigada? Não deveria estar se ajoelhando e agradecendo com todas as suas forças?

- Princesas não se ajoelham – a garota retrucou com simplicidade antes de pregar-lhe um beijo na bochecha e atravessar os portões.

Sai sorriu novamente e soltou um "até amanhã, Hime" antes de dar um impulso na bicicleta e virar a esquina.

Novamente, em sua prisão de madeira, ferro e concreto. Subiu correndo as escadas e trancou-se no quarto. O enorme e lilás pálido quarto. Sua estimada _Suíça_, seu terreno neutro. Jogou-se na cama fofa e permitiu-se ficar apenas fitando o teto por alguns minutinhos. Somente alguns minutinhos.

**~x~**

Fechou a porta e jogou a bolsa transversal sobre o sofá. Massageando as têmporas, caminhou até a cozinha minúscula para tomar um copo d'água. Que dor de cabeça infernal! Precisava livrar-se daquela roupa sufocante e tomar uma boa ducha. Uma ducha bem quente.

Enquanto a água quase escaldante caía em jatos fortes sobre suas costas, ele pensava no quão estressante havia sido aquela reunião. Admirava tanto aqueles homens, o próprio pai e Hiashi Hyuuga, mas até mesmo alguém como eles têm idéias um tanto ou quanto... loucas?, ultrapassadas?, absurdas, talvez. Mas, querendo ou não, teria muito a ganhar com a decisão. Em parte.

Mas que droga! Deveria ter fugido de casa há nove anos e cursado filosofia ao invés de administração. Teria sido um ótimo professor, ah, teria sim. Quando menos percebeu, gargalhava com seus pensamentos. Sim, prazer, sou Sasuke Uchiha, professor de filosofia. Alguém pode dizer o que entendeu do Mito da Caverna? Antes de qualquer coisa, poderia dizer o que é um mito? Alguém gostaria de praticar o método socrático?

Abandonando o banho, enrolou uma toalha fofa na cintura e passou a mão pelo espelho embaçado. _Sim, Sr. Uchiha, você está muito enrolado_, dizia para o bonito rapaz do reflexo. Sorriu de novo, poderia ter sido modelo. Desfilar por aí trajando apenas cuecas Calvin Klein e horríveis botas de camurça. Penteou os cabelos para trás com os dedos – deixaria o gel de lado por algum tempo, previa vindouros tempos de estresse.

Com esse pensamento, foi para a cozinha atrás de algo para comer.

**~x~**

Num salto, levantou-se da cama e correu para o guarda-roupa. Havia cochilado e esquecido completamente do jantar. Substituiu seu uniforme sufocante por um vestidinho. Antes de atravessar a porta do quarto, levou as mãos ao nariz e sorriu. Ainda cheiravam a grãos moídos de café. Como amava aquele cheiro.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso – era a voz de sua mãe, que parecia estar atravessando o corredor naquele instante.

Feito o que? Abriu a porta e colocou apenas a cabeça para fora, a tempo de ver a figura pequena e frágil da mãe de braço dado com o pai, com seu porte majestoso, antes que estes desaparecessem na curva do corredor e seguissem para as escadas. O grande carvalho e o frágil bambu, como ela gostava de nomeá-los. Fechou a porta e tratou de alcançá-los.

- Não entende que foi preciso?

- B-Boa noite mamãe, papai – saudou-os com ligeira hesitação.

Por um instante, Hinata teve a impressão de ver uma expressão extremamente carrancuda na face de porcelana de Hikari, mas esta logo se desfez.

- Boa noite, querida – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Boa noite, Hinata – Hiashi ofereceu o outro braço, que logo foi enlaçado pelo da menina. Momentos como aqueles eram raros e deveriam ser aproveitados ao máximo, ela bem sabia. E, com as bochechas coradas de satisfação, seguiu os dois até a sala de jantar.

**~x~**

Comia _noodles_ sentado no sofá, o _notebook_ esquentando o colo. Abandonou a tigela sobre a almofada, os óculos de leitura sobre a tampa agora fechada de seu computador portátil, e pôs-se a massagear a nuca. A maldita reunião não saía de sua cabeça, e isso era extremamente irritante. No meio da massagem, enfiou os dedos pelo cabelo e os bagunçou com brusquidão. Pronto, no ápice de sua irritação, retomara a mania de puxar os cabelos.

Levantou do sofá e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para molhar o rosto. A água da torneira agora escorria fria por seu pescoço e ombros, enquanto Sasuke encarava seu reflexo uma vez mais. Mas era o Sasuke novinho, adolescente, o de dezenove, o de vinte anos, que o encarava. Aquele que sempre o encarava do espelho, antes do terno e do gel para cabelo. Aquele que usava jeans, sempre nervoso com as cobranças e a falta de gente sensata ao redor, que puxava tanto os cabelos que estes tomaram a forma quase permanente de "franja-lisa-e-arrepiado-atrás", tão famoso entre as meninas da escola. Lembrou-se da escola, do tempo de representante de classe, presidente do grêmio, favorito dos professores de exatas, o que acompanhava o pai em reuniões de negócio para ver se aprendia algo útil antes da universidade.

Porcaria de sentimento saudosista. Recordava, como se fosse ontem, de quando fechava-se na biblioteca de Hiashi Hyuuga para ler seus livros.

Parou por um instante. Como estaria _ela_?

**~x~**

(1) É dito que o barulho das pedras de Mahjong sendo embaralhadas traz boa sorte.

(2) _Kokushi Musou_ é um conjunto com o 1 e 9 de cada naipe mais os "Ventos", "Dragões" e mais uma pedra igual de qualquer naipe. Uma das jogadas mais altas do Mahjong.

(3) _Mild Seven_ é uma marca de cigarros japonesa produzida pela Japan Tobbaco (JT) e domina o mercado desde pouco depois de seu lançamento, em 1977.

(4) _Zipper_ é uma revista mensal sobre estilo de vida, publicada no Japão desde 2000.

**~x~**

**Já que já estava pronto, não vi por que demorar muito a postar. Ajeitei daqui, acrescentei algo dali. Bem, já dá para ter uma ideia de como vou misturar Mahjong, cigarros e SasuHina, não dá?**

**Agradecimentos para todos que leram. Em especial para _Catherine3, Otowa Nekozawa, Hossana, Yagami Saika e Pisck_ por suas reviews no prólogo. Espero que este primeiro capítulo tenha sido de acordo com suas expectativas.**

Hossana**, como não dava para te mandar uma PM, adianto para ti que tenho outros planos para Naruto e Sakura - planos bem mirabolantes, veja bem. O resto, você descobre no decorrer da coisa.  
><strong>

**Aos demais, um até logo.**


	3. Every move you make

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 2 – Every move you make

**~x~**

- Hime, sua cozinheira realmente não sabe fazer bolos de chocolate.

Sai exclamava enquanto enfiava mais uma garfada na boca, simplesmente ignorando a expressão de sua acompanhante.

- M-Mas fui eu que fiz – Hinata disse arrancando o prato do colo do garoto.

- Oh, jura? Então, você realmente não sabe fazer bolo de chocolate – ele rebateu com um sorriso no rosto calmo.

Ela corou. Não podia ser verdade.

- Está mentindo...

- Estou mesmo.

Ela sorriu e devolveu-lhe o doce. Era hora do intervalo para o almoço e ambos estavam sentados sob uma árvore do jardim da escola, como tantos outros alunos.

- Não deveria falar mal dos bolos da Hinata, Sai.

Outros dois garotos também estavam lá.

- Não se incomode comigo, Inuzuka-kun. Porque não vai dar uns beijos no seu namorado?

Kiba era o mais esquentado dentre os quatro e, como sempre, já estava a ponto de levantar para dar uns bons murros em Sai e entortar aquele sorriso falso. Mas foi apartado pela voz de Shino.

- Kiba, acalme-se e coma o bolo que a Hinata fez com tanto esforço.

- É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. – Dito isso, enfiou o restante da parte que lhe cabia na boca.

- Oh, então o Aburame-kun é o homem da relação – disse Sai com uma falsa surpresa. – Sempre achei o Kiba meio selvagem mas, no final das contas, ele é _uke_.

O garoto já estava de pé e punhos cerrados, mas parou ao ouvir Hinata às gargalhadas.

- Sente-se, Kiba-kun. Sabe que o Sai só está brincando – ela disse cortando mais um pedaço de bolo e entregando ao rapaz. – E você, Sai, deveria desistir de entender o comportamento das _fujoshi_(1) e devolver minha coleção do _Gravitation_.

Kiba gargalhou como se não houvesse amanhã, parando com a olhada atravessada que Shino lhe lançou. Sai, ao contrário de muitos, não corou ou mostrou-se constrangido. Apenas respondeu:

- Quando posar para mim.

Mas ela não lhe disse mais nada.

**~x~**

- Sinto que meu último comentário do almoço mexeu com você mais do que devia.

Sai e Hinata andavam lado a lado, o garoto empurrando a bicicleta, até o portão de saída. Eram três da tarde.

- Oras, você notou?

- Ora, Hime, sarcasmo não combina com donzelas da realeza.

A garota suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- Posar para artistas complexados também não – ela rebateu e o encarou, antes de voltar a olhar para frente. Ele estava sorrindo, como sempre. – Eu... Eu sei que não é uma coisa lá muito absurda, mas...

- Mas?

Ela não lhe respondeu. Na verdade, nem ao menos o encarava, e sim o portão de saída. Sai seguiu seu olhar e deparou-se com um moreno tão alto quanto ele, engravatado e braços cruzados sobre o peito. Levou os olhos novamente para Hinata e esta mordia os lábios sem perceber.

- Hime?

Mas ela, novamente, não lhe respondeu e saiu correndo em direção ao estranho.

Deveria ter encontrado uma hora melhor para encontrá-la do que a saída do colégio. E porque estava lá mesmo? Não iria reconhecê-la nunca no meio daquele monte de gente uniformizada. Fora que já haviam passado nove anos. Hinata não era mais uma garotinha meiga de sete anos. Infernos, imagine o que aqueles hormônios adolescentes podem ter feito com ela – em todos os sentidos.

- Sasuke-_niisan_?

Seria mesmo ele?

- Hinata.

Ah, era sim. Ainda tinha aquela voz meio apática que se lembrava.

- O-o que faz aqui?

Ele tinha de admitir, os hormônios dela eram bem competentes.

- Vim ver você.

- Por quê?

Por quê? Depois de nove anos, porque ele estava ali? E porque ainda se lembrava dela?

- Quer tomar um chá comigo?

- Hime, quem é seu amigo de grandes dotes?

Quem era a aberração de sorriso falso?

- Ah, Sai. Este é _Uchiha-san_, ele é filho de um grande amigo do meu pai. Uchiha-san, este é Sai, ele é da minha classe.

Suas pernas estavam tão bambas que a ideia de sentar-se era realmente tentadora.

Uchiha-san? Aonde foi parar o "Sasuke-niisan"?

- Não acha que está meio velho para levar a Hime para tomar um chá, Uchiha-kun? Isso se for mesmo um chá.

Sorrisinho.

Como é que é?

Mas que porcaria, Sai.

- A gente se vê, Hime. Até amanhã.

O que? Iria deixá-la sozinha, ali? Não, ele não podia. Por favor, não.

- Ah... Até amanhã, Sai.

E o garoto foi-se, empurrando a bicicleta. Quando já estava a uma boa distância, parou e virou-se, dando a Sasuke um de seus sorrisos mais cínicos.

- Podemos ir?

Mas ela nem havia aceitado...

**~x~**

- Foi... Foi realmente uma surpresa vê-lo hoje, Uchiha-san – Hinata disse depois de bebericar um pouco de seu chá.

Estavam os dois sentados numa das inúmeras mesinhas ao ar livre da Fauchon(2), com suas xícaras de _sunset tea_ e fatias de torta de maçã e passas.

- Não precisa de tamanha formalidade, Hinata. Faz parecer que eu não te conheço desde sempre.

- Desculpe. É que... não o vejo há muito tempo.

Sim, muito tempo. Tanto tempo que, o que antes era um rapaz no fim da adolescência pagando sorvete de frutas do bosque para uma menininha, tão pequena que as pernas ficavam balançando por não alcançarem o chão quando sentava na banqueta da sorveteria; agora era um executivo, engravatado e cabelos lambuzados de gel, que tomava uma xícara de chá francês com uma colegial de meias longas e sapatos bem engraxados.

- De qualquer maneira, apenas Sasuke está de bom tamanho.

- Sim, Sasuke – ela experimentou e ele gostou da maneira como soava.

Pelos deuses, não podia deixar de pensar no quanto aquela situação era absolutamente estranha. Suas mãos tremiam tanto.

- E você cresceu bastante. Quantos anos tem agora?

- Dezesseis.

- Oh, é verdade.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns instantes. O homem parecia bem relaxado, com seu terno no encosto da cadeira e as pernas cruzadas, segurando a xícara firmemente com dedos finos, longos e pálidos. Lembrava seu pai.

- Sasuke? – ela o chamou, incerta.

- Sim?

- Você... não disse o que queria.

- Eu sei. – Dito isso, bebeu mais um gole de chá. – Antes de tudo, gostaria que não mencionasse este nosso encontro ao seu pai.

Hinata franziu o cenho.

- Tudo bem.

Ela aceitara tão rápido que Sasuke quase perdeu o fio da meada. Saberia ela de algo?

- Certo, tudo bem. – Depositou a xícara sobre o pires. – É só que, bem, eu voltei para o país há alguns anos após uma temporada em Londres. Fui para estudar, como sabe.

Ela assentiu.

- Foi estudar administração para ajudar seu pai na empresa.

- Exato. Imaginei que não fosse lembrar disso.

Hinata sorriu.

- Porque imaginou?

- Você era muito nova. De qualquer forma, eu voltei faz um tempo. – Sasuke coçou a nuca numa pausa, antes de apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa e encostar o queixo quadrado no torso da mão. – E, desde então, tenho vivido apenas para o trabalho.

Onde ele queria chegar? A garota mordeu os lábios, as mãos retorcendo-se no colo.

- Há alguns dias eu estava recordando de como era minha vida há dez anos, sabe?

Ela assentiu novamente.

- Daí, eu me lembrei de você. – Tomou mais um gole de chá. – Não vai comer sua torta?

Hinata olhou para o próprio prato, a fatia estava quase que inteira. Cortou um pedaço com o garfo e o levou à boca, mas seus gestos eram mecânicos e ela mal sentiu o sabor adocicado das passas.

- Assim está bom. Você, Hinata, de alguma forma, é um dos vínculos que eu tenho com meu passado. Entende o que quero dizer?

- Claro.

Claro que entendia. Ele a via como uma _cápsula do tempo_, que você enterra no quintal de casa para poder crescer e, depois de anos, quando bate a saudade e os arrependimentos da vida adulta, resolve desenterrar e reviver o passado - nem que seja por alguns instantes.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns instantes e Hinata sentiu vontade de chorar. Como ele pôde ser tão mesquinho, tratando-a daquela forma?

Não, ela não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Olhou para ela, com a expressão desolada e as bochechas coradas. Ótimo, Sasuke, estava fazendo a menina quase chorar.

- Hinata.

Esticou a mão e tocou a dela.

- Me perdoe, acho que me expressei mal.

- Expressou-se?

- Sim. O que eu quis dizer é que... senti saudades de você.

**~x~**

(1) Fujoshi é um termo utilizado para designar mulheres fãs de manga com conteúdo homossexual entre homens.

**Obs.: O Blyme Yaoi instituiu para o dia 8 de janeiro (08/01) o Dia Nacional do Yaoi, embora exista o Dia Internacional do Yaoi, sendo comemorado no dia primeiro de agosto (01/08) - ou (08/01) na forma gringa. É um trocadilho com a leitura japonesa do número 801 (yaoi). Enfim, é o nosso dia-sangra-nariz.**

(2) Fauchon é uma famosa pâtisserie francesa, basicamente um ícone lendário cuja história remonta a 1886. Em 1972 foi inaugurada a primeira loja fora da França, justamente no Japão.

**~x~**

**Tão pequenino... Eu avisei que eram capítulos pequenos e não me apeteci nem um pouco de aumentar, eu até prefiro assim. Quem sabe, futuramente...**

**Não importa quantas vezes eu tenha lido à caça de erros, ou para acrescentar algo aqui ou ali, o Sai me fez rir em todas as vezes.**

**Agradecimentos para a _Otowa Nekozawa_, que comparou minha fanfic ao Café Kitsune e a belas canecas em tons pastéis com textos escritos em letras caprichadas - foi o melhor tipo de comparação que já recebi, muito obrigada. E agradeço também a _Luciana Fernandes_, que está sempre por aqui.**

**Até.  
><strong>


	4. Every vow you brake

_**~Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 3 – Every vow you brake

**~x~**

- O que ele disse? – sussurrou.

- Vou repetir apenas mais uma vez, Sai – disse, com paciência. - Depois de todo aquele discurso, disse que sente saudades.

- E depois?

- Ele pagou a conta e fomos embora.

- E para onde ele te levou?

- Para minha casa. Onde mais ele me levaria?

- Para a casa _dele_, oras.

- Sai!

- Hyuuga-san, creio que não se incomodará em nos dar a resposta da questão 75.

Hinata estremeceu e corou. Era aula de Física, segundo horário do dia, e metade da turma a encarava com ansiedade. Olhou para seu livro e, em seguida, para o caderno.

- Seiscentos _coulombs_, sensei.

- Está correto. Mas não é por isso que permitirei conversas entre a senhorita e seu companheiro.

- Sim, senhor. Peço desculpas.

Lançou um olhar carrancudo para Sai, que apenas lhe sorriu e deu de ombros, o que significava "falamos depois".

- Dou uma semana para você começar a postergar nossa amizade.

- O que?

Mais uma vez, era intervalo para o almoço. Hinata, Sai, Shino e Kiba estavam novamente sob uma das inúmeras árvores do jardim do Colégio Noriaki Sugiyama(1), sentados sobre uma toalha quadriculada e comendo _obentos_ preparados por Hinata. Arroz, rolinhos de ovos fritos, atum empanado e salsichas em formato de polvo, com chá quentinho numa garrafa térmica.

- Dou uma semana para você começar a postergar nossa amizade – Sai repetiu antes de morder uma salsicha em forma de polvo.

- Do que ele está falando, Hinata? – Kiba perguntou.

- Hinata está namorando – Sai respondeu pela menina, que lhe lançou um olhar atravessado.

- Isso é verdade, Hinata? – Kiba alcançou os ombros da menina e começou a sacudi-la.

- Kiba, acalme-se. Tenho certeza de que a Hinata possui uma ótima explicação.

- Isso, Kiba-kun, acalme-se. Eu não estou namorando.

Dito isso, o menino respirou aliviado e a soltou. Envergonhado, encheu a boca com comida.

- Dou uma semana para estar sendo deflorada pelo velho Uchiha.

- Sasuke-san não vai me... Sai!.

- Sai, Hinata é uma dama. Não use tal palavreado chulo com ela.

- Me desculpe, Aburame-kun. De qualquer maneira, Uchiha-kun parece estar interessado na Hime. E eu dou uma semana para ela começar a namorá-lo e esquecer de nós. Até ele aprontar com ela.

Se não fosse o sorrisinho, Shino acharia que havia reconhecido uma pontinha de ciúme nas palavras de Sai.

- Não seja ridículo, Sai. Sasuke-san apenas é um amigo de infância que eu considerava como um irmão mais velho. Apenas isso.

- Se você diz, Hime, quem sou eu para contrariar.

- E quem é esse "Sasuke"? – Kiba perguntou, carregando o nome do Uchiha com certo desprezo.

- Sasuke-san é filho de um amigo do meu pai. Eu o conheço desde sempre.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, Hime, quantos anos ele tem mesmo?

Hinata não entendeu o sentido da pergunta de Sai. Tombou a cabeça para o lado antes de responder:

- Vinte e oito.

- O que? – Kiba explodiu. – Você está saindo com um cara de quase trinta anos?

Hinata corou. Todos os outros alunos próximos dali a encaravam agora.

- Kiba, qual a parte de "amigo de infância considerado como um irmão mais velho" você não entendeu? – Shino perguntou calmamente.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Kiba – Shino o cortou antes de tomar um gole de seu chá.

Kiba ficou momentaneamente carrancudo, mas sua expressão logo tornou-se derrotada.

- Aburame-kun realmente é o homem da relação – Sai finalizou o assunto.

**~x~**

Sasuke se autodispensou do trabalho e foi para casa mais cedo. Estava cansado e com uma dor de cabeça de _lascar_. Abriu a geladeira à procura de algo para comer e viu a pequena caixa de bolo, no fundo da prateleira.

Quando levava Hinata para casa, notou a caixa sobre o colo da garota. Indagando-a sobre o conteúdo, descobriu ser um bolo de chocolate que a mesma havia preparado para os amigos. Depois de alguns minutos, ela ofereceu o doce e disse que ainda restava pouco mais da metade.

Aceitou, mas sequer sabia o motivo. Agora estava lá, cortando uma fatia e constatando que era suavemente maravilhoso. Não era muito fã de doces, mas comeria um bolo daquele pelo resto de sua vida, se fosse necessário.

Quão sortudos eram os amigos de Hinata, pensou. Por um momento, sentiu vontade de voltar para a escola. Passou a mão nos cabelos. Droga, Sasuke, este é um dos sintomas da velhice: saudosismo. Desejo de voltar a fazer as coisas de garoto. Precisava parar com isso, e já. Afinal, a chegada da meia-idade tinha suas vantagens.

Meia-idade? Nem tinha chego aos trinta, que história é essa de meia-idade? Olhou para o bonito bolo sobre a mesa. No instante seguinte, a sobremesa estava no lixo.

Correção, a vida adulta tinha suas vantagens. Pensando nisso, foi em busca de uma Aspirina e de sua pasta. Precisava checar algumas coisas antes de ir até o apartamento ao lado. Seu estoque de açúcar estava no fim e ele precisava fazer um café.

**~x~**

- _Nagashi Mangan_(2).

- Puxa, Shikamaru-san, essa foi ótima.

Hinata e Sai estavam no Café Kitsune. Sai estava numa mesa ao canto, desenhando algo novo que a garota não poderia ver, enquanto ela observava Shikamaru e Chouji jogando Mahjong mais uma vez, acompanhados de outro rapaz que aparecia por ali regularmente.

- Você acha, Hinata? – Shikamaru lhe perguntou com toda sua preguiça.

- Acho sim.

- Não gostaria de jogar conosco, Hinata-san?

A garota arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, não, não, Chouji-san. Eu não sei jogar Mahjong.

- Como não, Hinata? Agora pouco, me elogiou. Não teria como o fazer se não soubesse o que eu estava fazendo.

- Desculpe, quem sabe numa próxima. Algumas regras ainda são bem complicadas para mim.

Sai levantou os olhos do papel. Largou o pedaço de carvão e limpou os dedos num guardanapo. Observando a cena, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e encostou o queixo na mão fechada em punho.

- Mais um chá, Chouji-san?

- Sim, por favor. E alguns _dangos_ também.

- Já venho.

Levantando-se, prendeu os cabelos. Sai seguiu com os olhos todo seu percurso até o balcão, onde ela sussurrou algo para Tenten. O pedido de Chouji, provavelmente. Quando esta voltava com a bandeja em mãos, sussurrou algo que a fez parar:

- Não deveria menosprezar tudo o que faz, Hime. Shikamaru não é como Kiba ou Shino, que a deixariam ganhar para não se sentir uma completa fracassada.

Hinata virou-se e sorriu.

- Ah, Sai, você me conhece. Apenas largue de ser chato, sim?

E saiu para levar o chá e os doces de Chouji.

- Obrigado, Hinata-san. Shikamaru, seu celular está tocando de novo – o rapaz apontou para o bolso da camisa do outro.

- Eu sei, deixe que toque – este respondeu enquanto capturava uma pedra do muro.

- Quem é, Shikamaru? – perguntou Genma, um bonito rapaz de olhos castanhos flamejantes, o _oya_(3) da partida. – Sua namorada de novo?

Shikamaru pescou o celular do bolso e fez uma careta ao olhar para a tela.

- Não, é do trabalho – respondeu guardando o aparelho.

- Com o que você trabalha, Shikamaru-san?

- Não sabe, Hinata-chan? – Genma perguntou com um sorriso debochado para o amigo. – Nosso querido Shikamaru é um advogado.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e abriu os lábios num "o". Shikamaru, o que passava todas as tardes no Kitsune jogando Mahjong, um advogado? Só podia ser brincadeira.

- Um bem incompetente, por sinal. O trabalho o chama, e ele aqui – brincou Genma. – Não deveria atender, homem? Pode ser importante.

- Ino acha que tudo é importante. Provavelmente chegou outro catálogo.

Hinata encarou a expressão desinteressada do rapaz. Ela conhecia bem aquela expressão, a de quem faz algo por obrigação. Como se outra pessoa houvesse escolhido a nobre profissão para Shikamaru. Perguntava-se quem teria sido capaz de persuadi-lo para estar fazendo o que não gosta. Ou, talvez, nem tenha havido uma persuasão. Conhecendo o pouco que o conhecia, mas julgando ser suficiente, imaginou que ele havia aceitado ser advogado pelo fato de que contestar a ordem teria sido problemático demais.

- Sua secretária?

- Sim, Genma, minha secretária.

- Cara, você tem muita sorte de ter aquela mulher como secretária. Ela tem um _puta_ corpo.

Opa, o assunto estava tomando outros rumos. Hinata olhou para Shikamaru, mas este apenas encarava seu muro, completamente entediado, mas com um sorriso no canto dos lábios como se concordasse. Genma fazia movimentos com as mãos, como se para demonstrar as curvas do corpo da secretária – e sequer parava de falar. Chouji devorava seus _dangos_ e balançava a cabeça, anuindo. Esqueceram completamente de sua presença ali. Céus, aquela mesa ficara perigosa.

Levantou-se e saiu de fininho, ainda a tempo de ouvir um "se ela fosse minha secretária, eu já teria passado a mão..." da boca do rapaz de olhos castanhos. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e apertou o passo. Dirigindo-se à mesa de Sai, percebeu que este a encarava. Abriu um grande sorriso.

- Oh, Hime, finalmente teve uma revelação e descobriu que me ama?

- Não, ainda não – ela respondeu sentando ao seu lado. - Sua bochecha está suja de carvão.

Dito isso, levou a mão pequena ao rosto do rapaz, esfregando as pontas dos dedos no local escurecido.

- O que está desenhando?

- É uma surpresa. Vamos embora, Cinderela? Está ficando tarde e a minha bicicleta se transforma em abóbora por volta das sete horas.

**~x~**

(1)Está aí um momento em que me permiti ser uma completa fangirl ridícula. Noriaki Sugiyama é o _seiyu_ do Sasuke. Esta é minha pequena homenagem e agradecimento ao seu magnífico trabalho em emprestar sua voz ao nosso querido vingador. Akira Ishida-kun, também amo você. Oh, se amo.

**Obs.: Eu acabei percebendo que adoro dubladores. Vivo procurando por informações acerca dos dubladores de meus personagens favoritos e, certo dia, encontrei o Robson Kumode - dublador brasileiro do Sasuke, é muito mágico vê-lo dublando - e algo muito interessante e engraçado. É o Vlog do Sasuke. Sim, você leu certo - e a coisa toda é de matar de rir, ao mesmo tempo sendo muito lindo. Para quem se interessar, dê uma olhada no YouTube. É bem recente e já conta com duas postagens.**

(2)_Nagashi Mangan_ – É um bônus existente no Mahjong japonês, no caso de todas as suas pedras descartadas terem sido 1 e 9, e nenhum jogador as ter pego.

(3)_Oya_ (a pronúncia é oiá) é o jogador que começa a partida. Tem certas vantagens no início e, se ganhar a partida, recebe uma quantidade maior de pontos.

**~x~**

**Esse Sai não tem jeito! Ah, mas eu o amo...  
><strong>

**Demorei um pouco para postar este aqui de propósito. Foi para não se chocar com a postagem de Acônito - o que foi deveras importante para mim -, mesmo imaginando que as duas fanfics possuem leitores diferentes. Enfim, você entendeu onde eu quero chegar.**

**Agradecimentos para a Otowa Nekozawa - que tem umas opiniões interessantes sobre o Sai -, Pisck - é, o Sasuke é muito sexy - e Tilim - eu juro que vou comprar uma varinha de condão!**

**Sem comentários para com meu fascínio acerca de dubladores.**

**Até a próxima.  
><strong>


	5. Every step you take

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 4 – Every step you take

**~x~**

Era uma manhã de sábado relativamente morna. O sol entrava pela janela aberta do quarto de Hinata, trazendo consigo um calor gostoso e uma brisa cálida com cheiro de flores recém-colhidas. Era bem cedo e ela queria muito poder ficar mais na cama, mas seu estômago a incomodava. Vestiu uma _yukata_ antes de entrar no banheiro para dar um jeito em seu rosto amassado.

Descia as escadas dando um enorme bocejo quando ouviu conversas vindas da sala de jantar. Deu de cara com dois homens de cabelos longos, sentados um de frente para o outro, levando xícaras de café e fatias de bolo de laranja aos lábios. Um deles era facilmente confundido com uma garota, por conta dos cabelos muito lisos e extremamente bem cuidados e do rosto de traços ligeiramente delicados - mas a impressão ia embora quando se reparava no cavanhaque ralo em seu queixo. O outro era idêntico ao seu próprio pai, exceto pela expressão menos severa.

- Tio Hizashi, é bom vê-lo – ela o saudou antes de pregar um beijinho na bochecha do homem. De certa forma, apesar de adorar muito o irmão gêmeo do pai, ela sabia que tais gestos eram uma mentira, uma forma de enganar a si mesma. Queria muito que fosse o próprio pai ali. – Onde estão mamãe e papai, eles já saíram?

- Bom dia, querida. Hikari-san arrastou Hiashi para um _cooper_ matinal – o homem respondeu a última frase com um risinho deleitoso.

Hinata sentou ao lado do tio e serviu-se de um copo de suco de laranja. Era um café da manhã tradicionalmente ocidental. Até imaginava o porquê daquela mesa repleta de pães, bolos, frutas e suco.

- Como tem passado, querida prima? – o outro homem sentado à mesa, à sua frente, perguntou enquanto passava manteiga num pãozinho.

Neji, o filho genial de Hizashi. Um ano mais velho que Hinata, era evidente que possuía habilidades exponencialmente superiores. Cursava o segundo semestre de Economia em Oxford, e vivia no Reino Unido desde os quatorze anos. Praticava diversos estilos de esporte, fazia parte do círculo social da alta classe britânica e já possuía um lugar garantido no Grupo Hyuuga, como herdeiro do segundo maior acionista.

Diferente da prima que, apesar de estudar no melhor colégio da região e ser filha do maior acionista e diretor executivo do grupo, não possuía grandes habilidades. E seu círculo de amizades limitava-se a um herdeiro de uma rede de clínicas veterinárias, _pet shops_ e escolas de adestramento; um filho de economistas talentosos, entomólogo em potencial; e um aspirante a artista – fora o pessoal do Kitsune, que sequer podem ser chamados de círculo social.

- Muito bem, Neji-niisan. Como vai a Inglaterra? – perguntou antes de morder uma torrada.

Tinha de admitir, se tinha uma coisa que apreciava nas visitas de Neji era o fato de poder apreciar um café da manhã ocidental.

- Encantadora, como sempre – ele respondeu, seco.

Hinata fez um som educado de entendimento e virou-se para o tio.

- Gostaria de imaginar a cena de minha mãe convencendo papai a praticar _cooper_.

- E eu, minha querida, certamente gostaria de imaginar como ela consegue – respondeu o tio.

**~x~**

Sasuke rolou na cama e apanhou o relógio sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira para conferir as horas. Mal passava das oito e a vontade de permanecer na cama era intensa. Diabos, era sábado! Embora fosse de extremo bom-senso levantar-se para adiantar todas as pendências, decidiu se permitir a puxar os lençóis até o nariz e dormir por mais algumas horas. Sim, não seria nada mal. Esticou os dedos dos pés até estalarem e sentiu o corpo inteiro relaxar.

O toque do celular soou estridente, e o aparelho vibrou contra a madeira da mesa-de-cabeceira, deslocando-se alguns centímetros. Reprimiu o palavrão mais sujo que sua mente anestesiada conseguiu formular. Esticou a mão e conferiu o nome que piscava na tela, reprimindo outro palavrão – por que este também envolvia o nome de sua mãe. Atendeu e uma saudação estranhamente calorosa veio com a voz de seu irmão mais velho.

- O que quer, Itachi? – perguntou, a voz carregada de mal-humor matinal.

- Oras, querido irmão. Apenas gostaria de parabenizá-lo por seu papel na fusão.

- Como sabe disso? – Sentou-se na cama, mais desperto e menos carrancudo.

- Sabe que o velho nunca perde a oportunidade de esfregar na cara de nossa mãe todo o controle que ele sempre exercerá sobre você.

Sasuke suspirou cansado. O pai era um velho tolo que sabia como manipulá-lo. Que sabia fazer uso de seu desejo em agradá-lo. Mas como dizer não a quem representa seus ideais?

- Diga à mamãe que está tudo bem, que eu tenho tudo sob controle.

- Não vou dizer nada, você vai. Almoço, hoje, às treze em ponto. Não se atrase.

E o cretino desligou sem se despedir. Bufou, indignado. Mas uma visita à sua mãe faria bem, sentia saudades dela. Pensou em deitar novamente, até perceber que teria de dirigir por três horas até a cidade vizinha. Bufou de novo.

Não, uma horinha não iria matá-lo. Com esse pensamento, deitou-se novamente. Mas não conseguiu dormir outra vez.

**~x~**

O clima daquela tarde estava deveras agradável. Embora Hinata estivesse sentada diante de seus livros e cadernos, adiantando os deveres de casa semanais, a brisa morna e leve que entrava pela janela a impedia de sentir-se enfastiada.

Resolvendo um último exercício, permitiu se espreguiçar antes de desviar os olhos para o relógio. Batidas suaves na porta chamaram sua atenção. Levantou-se e, ao abrir a porta, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o primo, que a encarava com seu inerente ar superior.

Não era novidade para ninguém o desprezo que ele lhe reservava.

- Neji-niisan! Eu posso lhe ajudar em algo?

- Gostaria que se juntasse a mim no chá – ele disse, com educada rigidez.

Quem precisava de relógio quando se tinha um quase legítimo cavalheiro britânico em casa?

- É, claro. Obrigada.

Neji acenou com a cabeça e abriu passagem à prima, que fechou a porta e o seguiu até a varanda. Sempre com excessiva educação, Neji lhe puxou a cadeira para que se sentasse. Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso estranho ao notar a expressão que Hinata fez ao notar a porcelana.

- Legítimas Windsor(1) – disse, se sentando. – O que acha delas, querida prima?

- São realmente bonitas – respondeu Hinata, tentada a tocar as bordas filetadas e as flores gravadas nas xícaras de estilo provençal à sua frente. Estava distraída quando Neji lhe fez uma pergunta crucial.

- Leite ou limão?

- O quê?

- Perguntei se gostaria de leite ou limão – ele repetiu, com ensaiada paciência.

Hinata pesou a questão por um instante, ainda confusa. Então, o aroma do _Earl Grey_(2) que vinha no bule a despertou ante o perigo na resposta. Ah, Neji, quando se tornara tão pérfido? Se desse a resposta errada, sorrisos e comentários trocistas lhe seriam dirigidos por toda a eternidade. Suspirou e ensaiou a resposta mil vezes em sua cabeça, para que soasse firme.

- Leite, é claro.

Viu um sorriso ainda não dado morrer nos lábios do primo. Armadilha perigosa, aquela. E se cometesse a gafe tamanha em aceitar limão? Seria, para sempre, alvo daquela arrogância britânica adquirida.

Ainda experimentava intensa sensação de alívio quando agradeceu pelo chá que o primo lhe serviu.

**~x~**

Sasuke despedia-se de sua mãe. Embora houvesse passado toda a tarde ouvindo sermões maternais como se ainda tivesse nove anos, não estava aliviado em ir voltar para casa. Admitia sentir saudades dela e, por vezes, flagrava-se desejando ter feito como Itachi.

Quando da separação de seus pais, anos antes, viu-se dividido entre seguir outro caminho com a mãe e cuidar dela, como seu irmão mais velho vinha fazendo, ou manter-se junto do pai.

Escolhera deixar-se ser controlado pelo velho presumido.

Pensando dessa forma, parecia um ato tolo e impensado.

Caminhava para o carro, seguido pelo andar ansioso da mãe enquanto esta seguia com suas recomendações. Deveria se lembrar de escovar os dentes todas as noites – e evitar ficar com o sorriso de fumante que seu irmão adquirira -, dormir bem – e evitar ficar com as olheiras horríveis que seu irmão adquirira -, se alimentar direito e fazer as visitas de rotina ao médico.

- E, principalmente, eu quero que se cuide, e que saiba o que está fazendo – ela encerrou, num tom moroso.

Sasuke virou-se, por que, até então, caminhava com a mãe às suas costas, e fitou a umidade iluminada pelo lusco-fusco no olhar de Mikoto. O coração de Sasuke pesou naquele momento, fitando as lágrimas não derramadas da mulher. Adiantou-se até a mãe e a apertou entre os braços, pequena e frágil.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Prometo fazer tudo isso. – Afastou-se e depositou as mãos em seus ombros. – E eu prometo que sei o que estou fazendo, tenho tudo sob controle.

Mikoto lhe sorriu, um sorriso aliviado e que lhe transmitia confiança. Reparou em como sua mãe ficava bonita com a luz do entardecer.

- Espere aqui, querido. Tenho um presente para você.

Sasuke assentiu e viu a mãe desaparecer porta adentro. Não sabia se ria ou revirava os olhos quando ela voltou, trazendo em mãos uma caixa de Pocky Panda(3).

**~x~**

Apesar do incidente com o leite, Neji tornou-se verdadeiramente mais amável após algumas xícaras de chá. Os sanduichinhos de salmão e _cream chese_ haviam acabado, assim como algumas fatias do Victoria Sponge Cake(4).

O rapaz tinha o rosto apoiado numa mão pálida e contava, com certa indiferença, sobre a última competição de regata(5) ao qual participara. Era realmente um evento muito apreciado e, embora Oxford houvesse vencido, Cambridge ainda liderava o _ranking_ com um saldo de cinco vitórias.

- Você teria adorado assistir ao vivo, querida prima. Certamente, a vista à beira do Tâmisa é melhor do que qualquer transmissão televisiva. Se assim desejar, podemos programar uma visita sua a Londres, na próxima.

Hinata assentiu, embora não estivesse realmente interessada em assistir a qualquer competição esportiva centenária. Ficava imaginando o que movia milhares de pessoas à beira de um rio para assistir alguém remando à exaustão. Francamente, nunca fora inclinada à desportividade.

- Mas e você? Alguma novidade ao qual gostaria de compartilhar?

- Na verdade, não.

Neji a fitou de uma maneira estranha e Hinata esperou o sorriso trocista que viria a seguir. Mas este não veio, o que era mais estranho ainda.

- Já sabe o que fará quando terminar o colégio?

Sim, ela sabia. Mas era um segredo que gostava de manter para si, como um doce preferido que só apetecesse dividir com quem mais gostava. Sai sabia desse segredo, que era doce como o recheio daquele bolo esponja.

- Devo seguir o caminho que papai escolher – disse com simplicidade. – Devo cursar administração ou qualquer coisa do tipo, afinal eu tenho deveres a cumprir.

Mentira!

- Sabe, querida prima, eu não me preocuparia tanto com isso. Sim, você tem deveres a cumprir, claro. No entanto, devo dizer que há mais de uma maneira de cumpri-los do que cursar administração ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Dito isso, Neji se levantou e, enquanto fazia uma reverência, lhe dirigiu um sorriso cúmplice. Vendo o primo se afastar, Hinata teve a sensação de que o rapaz sabia de algo importante, algo que ela não sabia.

Estranho.

**~x~**

(1) Windsor é o nome do fabricante da porcelana. Todos os exemplos que eu procurei tinham bordas douradas e flores estampadas. Algumas eram simplesmente graciosas; outras, meramente extravagantes. Mas todas preciosas.

(2) Earl grey é o nome dado aos chás aromatizados com bergamota. Geralmente, a base dele é de chá preto, podendo, também, ser de chá verde ou branco. As histórias acerca de sua origem são muitas e nenhuma é realmente comprovada. E, claro, toma-se com leite – ou puro.

(3) Pocky todo mundo sabe o que é. Aquele docinho, fabricado pela Glico, que consiste num palitinho coberto de chocolate. Pocky Panda nada mais é que Pocky de chocolate e coco.

**Obs.: Junte os espaços e verá que os Uchihas gostam de Pocky Panda.**

http: / / lowra33 . deviantart . com / art / Uchiha-and-Pocky-Panda-267139905

**Pode não parecer, mas eu encontrei a imagem depois de escrever o capítulo. Louco, né? Aproveite e dê uma olhada nas outras imagens da galeria, se lhe convier. Estou com sentimentos de fangirl até agora.**

(4) Bolo esponja com recheio de geléia e creme, sem cobertura. Recebe esse nome por que a Rainha Victoria adorava esse bolo com seu chá da tarde.

(5) Neste caso, trata-se da tradicional regata entre Oxford e Cambridge, que é celebrada toda primavera no Rio Tâmisa. Ocorreu pela primeira vez em 1829 e é, simplesmente, um dos eventos esportivos mais esperados de Londres.

**~x~**

**Foi um capítulo estranho de se escrever. Sei lá, vai ver a estranha sou eu. Vontade louca de uma caixa de Pocky e uma xícara de Lady Grey.**

**Agradecimento para a Otowa-san pelo comentário no capítulo anterior – o qual eu gosto demais, sabe-se lá por que. Eu até diria que a minha bicicleta virou abóbora, mas quem disse que sei andar?**

**Até a próxima.**


	6. Every smile you fake

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 5 – Every smile you fake

**~x~**

Hinata olhava através das janelas da sala de aula, observando nada em especial. Às suas costas, sentado em sua carteira, Sai trabalhava em um de seus desenhos – daqueles que Hinata era permitida observar antes de estar pronto. Ainda era muito cedo, de modo que o colégio estava praticamente vazio.

Sentia um gosto de estranheza, eterismo e alívio no fundo da garganta. Apesar de detestar as segundas-feiras, estava feliz pelo fim de semana de ter ido embora e levado consigo seu primo.

Neji voltou a Londres na noite de domingo, depois de haver lhe lançado olhares carregados de sentimentos ocultos a cada instante que se cruzavam desde aquele estranho _chá das cinco_. O mais significativo de todos foi quando o encontrou voltando do _dojo_ com seu uniforme de _kendo_, a espada numa mão e o _men_(1) debaixo do braço, exalando aquele glorioso perfume amadeirado que ele chama de suor. Hinata se encurralou contra a parede para lhe dar passagem e, ao invés de ignorá-la e seguir seu caminho como normalmente fazia, Neji manteve contato visual durante todo o trajeto e lhe fez uma reverência.

Tinha certeza, ele sabia de algo. Devia regozijar-se em esfregar isso em sua cara, com um deleite sutil e refinado.

Quase se arrependeu de dividir com Sai os episódios de seu fim de semana. O garoto, depois de sorrir do jeito de sempre – ou nem tanto, havia um ar amigável demais naquele sorriso -, soltou um comentário completamente absurdo:

- Talvez Hiashi-sama esteja planejando casar vocês dois.

Hinata deu uma risada nervosa, quase histérica, enquanto deixava as janelas para se aproximar de Sai. Garoto esquisito, pare de massacrar sua já destroçada calma!

- N-não seja ridículo, Sai.

O rapaz adquiriu, instantaneamente, uma expressão neutra.

- De fato, fui ridículo – disse, para o espanto de Hinata. – Hiashi-sama não arriscaria ter herdeiros defeituosos.

Hinata franziu a testa e encarou o amigo, que voltava ao desenhar.

- Que quis dizer com isso?

- Vocês são primos.

- Isso não é muito senso comum?

Sai desviou-se novamente de seu desenho e voltou a sorrir.

- Hime, seus pais são gêmeos idênticos. Você e seu primo galante são irmãos, geneticamente falando.

Hinata levou a mão à boca e, com esse movimento, percebeu que devia ter feito uma expressão intensamente chocada. Então, achou que estava sendo ridícula. E se seu pai realmente planejava casar os dois? A ideia absurda fazia tanto sentido que chegava a doer.

Bem, se era isso que Hiashi tinha em mente, Hinata tinha uma arma nas mãos.

Balançou a cabeça – como que para se livrar de pensamentos incômodos – e olhou para Sai, que voltara a desenhar calmamente.

Era uma composição abstrata, feita com giz de cera, e Hinata achou belíssimos todos aqueles tons frios de azul, roxo e lilás e um sutil amarelo que demorou a notar. Percebendo o olhar da menina, Sai deixou o giz sobre a mesa e relaxou as costas na cadeira.

- Seu desenho me faz pensar no pôr-do-sol em dias frios – disse ela.

- São seus olhos, querida.

Hinata lhe sorriu e voltou para a janela.

**~x~**

Bem lá no fundo, apesar de suas atitudes e modos secos, Sasuke sentia-se, vergonhosamente, como um menino. Um menino que merecia um belo castigo por seus atos censuráveis e por estar, naquele momento, ouvindo Mucc enquanto dirigia seu carro até a escola de Hinata, um pacotinho de Pocky Panda aberto no colo, farelos espalhados na calça de linho.

Com um palitinho pendendo no canto do lábio, pensava se estava procedendo da forma correta naquela situação. A menina era... uma menina. Oras, e de que outra maneira poderia lidar com aquilo? Fazendo de conta que não era com ele? Não funcionaria. E sua mãe certamente estaria se certificando de que estava procedendo com um mínimo de humanidade.

Estacionou o carro próximo à saída do colégio e agarrou o doce antes de sair. Já havia certo movimento de estudantes e esperou que ela ainda não houvesse ido embora.

A parte engraçada de estar ali era que estava plenamente consciente dos olhares que as garotas lhe lançavam. Suspirou e repassou, mentalmente, seu plano.

No entanto, quando a viu sair acompanhada de três garotos, um deles rindo como se a vida dependesse disso, percebeu que seu plano continha falhas. Falhas graves, como imaginar que ela seria tão reservada a ponto de não ter amigos. Encarando a aberração de sorriso falso, que fora o primeiro a notá-lo ali, começou a trabalhar uma maneira de se livrar da criatura.

A surpresa de Hinata ao perceber Sasuke parado no portão da escola foi tamanha que a fez engasgar. Ouviu Sai dar uma risadinha desdenhosa enquanto Kiba se inclinava para dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

- Tudo bem, Hinata? – perguntou Kiba, fitando a face comicamente avermelhada da menina.

- Estou bem, Kiba-kun. Obrigada.

- Algum problema, Hime?

Oh, como ela sentiu vontade de mandar Sai ir se ferrar. Mas lembrou-se de Sasuke e, assustada, voltou-se para onde ele estava, e o ar escapou de seus pulmões ao contemplar o sorriso divertido que ele exibia.

Que fazer? Oh, céus, que fazer? Kiba certamente faria um escândalo quando soubesse de quem se tratava. Olhou para Shino, que a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida. Às vezes, o raciocínio extremamente rápido do rapaz a surpreendia. Um minúsculo acenar de cabeça a confortou.

- Nos vemos amanhã – disse Shino, um pouco mais alto que o normal. – Vamos, Kiba.

Kiba se despediu e seguiu o outro. Ambos moravam na mesma direção, contrária à de que Hinata e Sai seguiam – e ir embora juntos alimentava as piadas de Sai.

- Pode, por favor, não ser tão cruel? – murmurou Hinata quando Sasuke finalmente resolveu se aproximar.

Céus, ele deveria achar que ela era uma completa idiota. Uma pessoa débil de reações pateticamente falhas.

- Boa tarde, Uchiha-kun. – Para desespero de Hinata, Sai adiantou-se com os cumprimentos.

- Sai. Hinata – disse o outro, seco.

- Sasuke-san.

- A que devemos a honra de sua visita, Uchiha-kun?

Hinata olhou para Sai e percebeu o quanto ele estava achando divertida aquela situação constrangedora.

- Estava por perto e pensei em convidá-los para comer alguma coisa.

Mudança de tática. Seria mais fácil ficar mais próximo do que, deliberadamente, tentar se livrar do garoto.

- Hinata e eu já tínhamos planos, Uchiha-kun. Mas é certo que não haverá problemas em você nos acompanhar.

Hinata franziu a testa em completa descrença. Onde Sai aprendera a fazer uso da diplomacia?

- Eu agradeço, Sai.

Por fim, Sai deu um sorriso e virou sua bicicleta para a direção que tomavam ao Kitsune.

- Por favor, nos siga. Não é longe.

Temendo, com todas as suas forças, olhar para Sasuke, Hinata ficou ao lado do amigo, concentrando-se no som da corrente da bicicleta. Sentia, de uma maneira desagradável, que estava sendo infinitamente mal-educada. Mas era certo de que não era pior do que se saísse correndo, sem olhar para trás.

- E onde estamos indo? – ouviu Sasuke perguntar à suas costas.

Virou-se e notou que ele tirava um pacotinho de Pocky do bolso da calça de linho. Engoliu uma risada com muito esforço para não chamar atenção.

- Um café aqui perto, Sasuke-san – disse, tentando soar normal. Resignava-se de que nunca conseguiria soar entediada.

- Então, costuma frequentar sempre esse café?

- É claro, Uchiha-kun. Não acha que ela cheira a grãos moídos?

- Sai... – murmurou.

No entanto, o outro ainda se sentiu empenhado a responder.

- Eu acho.

Sentiu um calor sutil nas bochechas começar a se espalhar como um incêndio por todo o rosto e pelas orelhas. Ignorou o sorriso que Sai lhe lançou e agradeceu, dando fim no assunto. Sentia dois pares de olhos a observando, o que deixava a ideia de sair correndo realmente tentadora. Que situação esquisita. Para começo de conversa, o que Sasuke estava fazendo ali, acompanhando os dois aos Kitsune, como se o encontro mais estranho de todos valesse por dez anos de ausência? Será que envelhecer o estava tornando solitário e resolvera ser mais sociável?

Oh, como era boba.

- Diga-me, Uchiha-kun. – Sai, que iria aprontar agora? – Quantos anos você tem?

- Não vejo por que essa pergunta é pertinente.

- Mera curiosidade.

- Não precisa responder, Sasuke-san. Às...às vezes, a... curiosidade do Sai é um pouco... mórbida.

A recusa de Sasuke deixou Sai confuso, embora tivesse soado desagradável e sua dúvida não parecesse legítima. Geralmente, não eram mulheres que se sentiam compelidas a não revelar a idade? Não sabia que homens também tinham disso.

- Ah, sim. A Hime comentou comigo que tinha vinte e oito. Acho que está na flor da idade, Uchiha-kun.

- Obrigado, Sai. Então, andam conversando a meu respeito?

Sasuke achou engraçado o silêncio que se instalou. Notou como as costas de Hinata ficaram rígidas e quando o garoto estranho que a acompanhava lançou a ela um pequeno sorriso antes de virar-se para encará-lo. Havia algo de agradavelmente assustador naquelas feições incrivelmente pálidas. Sentiu vontade de sorrir quando percebeu que Sai devia gostar dela, mas manteve a expressão neutra.

- Oras, Uchiha-kun. É dever dos amigos zelar uns pelos outros, não acha?

Embora devesse ser apavorante tornar-se o objeto de adoração de alguém assim. Esperou que o garoto se voltasse para frente para responder.

- De fato.

Pelo visto, aproximar-se do rapaz será tão problemático quanto tentar se livrar dele.

**~x~**

Finalmente chegavam ao Kitsune – o que, para Hinata, parecia ter levado uma eternidade. Talvez Tenten deixasse ela se esconder atrás do balcão, ou até refugiar-se na cozinha e lavar os pratos. No entanto, à medida que desciam as escadas, a sensação ruim que sentia no estômago e nos ombros ia passando. Oras, aquele era seu _refúgio_. Além de seu quarto, em que outro lugar no mundo se sentiria tão confortável?

Virou-se para Sasuke e notou com certo orgulho que o ambiente parecia agradá-lo. Subitamente, sentiu vontade de lhe mostrar seus livros favoritos, todas as fotografias da parede e recomendar o que mais gostava do cardápio. Engoliu a euforia que lhe era tão pouco característica, e apertou as mãos junto ao peito. Respirou fundo e esperou que ninguém houvesse reparado na estranha expressão que devia ter tomado seu rosto.

- Venha, Uchiha-kun – disse Sai. – Vamos apresentar a você nossos amigos.

Hinata mordeu o lábio e seguiu o garoto até onde os rapazes jogavam Mahjong. Assustava-a pensar até onde iria aquela cortesia. Decidiu que deixaria combinado com Tenten um lugarzinho atrás do balcão.

- Acho que vou pegar o cardápio com a Tenten – disse Hinata, preparando-se para se afastar.

- Oras, Hime. Você tem que ir junto. Afinal, Uchiha-kun é seu amigo.

Segurou um gemido na garganta e os acompanhou até os três rapazes. Sentiu o rosto esquentar quando percebeu que todos os pares de olhos estavam nela.

- Hei, Hinata-chan – saudou Genma, antes de capturar uma pedra de seu muro. – Hei, Sai. Esse é seu irmão?

Hinata juntou as sobrancelhas. Sasuke, irmão de Sai? Virou-se para os dois e pensou que até fazia sentido. Pálidos, com aquele cabelo tão preto quanto uma mancha de nanquim e a completa falta de emoções no olhar.

- Não, Genma-san – negou Sai num tom agradável. – Esse aqui é um amiguinho da Hime.

Genma gargalhou, sacudindo as mãos.

- Oras, foi mal. E como se chama o amiguinho da Hinata-chan?

O súbito silêncio fez Hinata perceber que a pergunta era para ela.

- Ah. Pessoal, esse aqui é Uchiha Sasuke-san.

Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e acenou levemente com a cabeça. Seu olhar recaiu-se sobre o moreno de olhos miúdos que, até então, estava de costas. Shikamaru pareceu surpreso em vê-lo ali, mas calou-se com o breve balançar de cabeça que Sasuke deu. Percebeu que Sai parecia haver notado a breve troca de olhares entre os dois, enquanto Hinata permaneceu alheia a tudo.

- Uchiha-kun, estes são Genma-san e Chouji-san, nossa versão japonesa de Nicolas Appert(2). Shikamaru-san você já parece conhecer, verdade?

Os pensamentos que cruzaram a mente de Sasuke seriam certamente mais adequados ao ambiente de caserna. Já previa todo o stress e dores de cabeça que teria por culpa desse garoto.

- Sim, já conheço o Shikamaru.

- É, é, nos conhecemos na escola – explicou Shikamaru, com tédio. – Senta aí, Sasuke.

- Você não se cansa desse jogo, Nara? – perguntou Sasuke, enquanto se sentava.

O outro apenas deu de ombros. Sasuke ouviu a garota comentar algo sobre deixar a mochila em algum canto. Observou-a se afastar com o amigo até uma mesa, onde acomodaram seus materiais e se dirigiram ao balcão. Conversaram algo com a balconista e esta comentou algo que fez a Sai sorrir e Hinata lançar um olhar atravessado ao garoto. Suspirou.

- Não vai me dizer que é ela – ouviu Shikamaru sussurrar.

Sasuke fez um barulho com a garganta. O rapaz sentado à sua frente, Genma, parecia prestar atenção nele e seria um problema se acaso se interasse sobre o assunto dos dois.

- Joga Mahjong, Sasuke? – perguntou Genma.

- Raramente.

- Pode entrar na próxima rodada, se quiser. Só espero que não seja bom como o Nara, já devo uma fortuna em cigarros a ele.

Sasuke elevou uma sobrancelha.

- Ainda apostando cigarros, Nara? Pensei que esse costume havia ficado na escola.

Shikamaru sorriu por um instante.

- Gosto de manter os velhos hábitos.

- Eu diria que isso está mais para hábito de velho, Shikamaru – disse Genma. – E então, Sasuke, que faz da vida?

- Trabalho com gestão empresarial – respondeu Sasuke. Uma resposta curta, seca e completamente evasiva. Mas o outro pareceu não dar importância.

Depois de uns instantes, já haviam engendrado uma conversa até agradável. Antes de entrar no jogo, Sasuke já sabia ser o tal Genma contador de uma firma, e que Chouji era responsável pelo serviço de _catering_ aéreo da ANA – e achou que o apelido que Sai lhe dera era mais que adequado. Falando no maquiavélico, Sai acenava de uma outra mesa, convidando-o a se sentar junto dele e de Hinata.

Pedindo licença, Sasuke levantou-se e começou a atravessar a distância entre a mesa de Mahjong e o lugar onde os garotos estavam sentados. Às suas costas, e baixo demais para que conseguisse ouvir, Shikamaru deu um suspiro.

- Isso é jeito de abandonar o jogo?

Genma debruçou-se sobre o jogo de Sasuke e deu um assobio.

- O cara tem estilo.

- O que ele estava formando? – perguntou Chouji.

- _Ryuu Iisou Tenpai_(3).

Em silêncio, observaram Sasuke sentar-se à mesa mais afastada.

- Que será que ele tem com a Hinata-chan? – perguntou Genma.

Shikamaru pigarreou e fez uma careta. Desde o início, sabia que aquele _negócio_ problemático iria lhe dar muita dor de cabeça.

- Certamente não nos diz respeito. _Kokushi_.

Genma deu uma mordida no palitinho que trazia entre os lábios.

- Ah, vá se ferrar.

**~x~**

Sasuke previa uma longa conversa com Shikamaru. Longa e problemática, como diria o velho amigo. E começou dando uma olhada ao seu redor.

Imaginou que, numa cidade maior e mais movimentada do que Konoha, aquele lugar devia fervilhar de estudantes, intelectuais e artistas; todos em meio a uma atmosfera esfumaçada, numa iluminação difusa e um sujeito de ar afetado tocando jazz ao piano. Não, já estava perfeito sendo situado naquela cidade minúscula. Seus poucos frequentadores eram únicos à sua própria maneira. Olhando para a mesa que acabara de deixar, pensou em que outro lugar se concentraria pessoas diferentes.

Percebeu-se embriagado pelo cheiro de café, menta e fumaça de cigarro e sentiu-se adentrar num mundo diferente. Era impressão sua, ou o sorriso que o pequeno cretino chamado Sai lhe dirigiu não pareceu tão falso?

- Consegue sentir, Uchiha-kun?

Ignorou-o completamente – por um momento, aquele sorriso até o fez se sentir intimidado a se unir a uma seita secreta – e procurou por Hinata, que se levantara da mesa quando abandonou o jogo com os rapazes. Deveria ficar surpreso por ela estar indo em direção a eles, equilibrando uma bandeja azul esmaltada?

- Sinto muito, Sasuke-san – disse ela, se sentando. – Tomei a liberdade de pedir café e torta salgada.

Fez um barulho com a garganta e pegou uma das xícaras de café.

- Obrigado, Hime – disse Sai, pegando também uma xícara. Sasuke sentiu-se realmente estranho por interessar-se no contraste das mãos brancas de Sai contra a xícara pintada de um violeta brilhante. Deveria ser influência do ambiente. – Uchiha-kun, não gostaria de uma xícara mais sóbria?

Só então Sasuke reparou que despejava uma colherzinha de açúcar numa xícara coberta de bolinhas amarelas.

- Pode trocar comigo, Sasuke-san – disse Hinata. Sua xícara trazia os desenhos de folhas secas recortadas, e lhe parecia infinitamente mais sóbria do que a que tinha em mãos.

Poderia ter dito sim, agradeceria muito poder trocar de xícara. Mas um "eu estou bem" completamente seco já havia escapado. O quanto era ridículo levar aquilo aos lábios?

- Vocês vêm para cá todos os dias?

- Sempre que possível – respondeu Sai, alcançando uma das fatias de torta que Hinata trouxera. – Conversamos, fazemos o dever de casa, esvaziamos umas carteiras de cigarro... – Teria continuado se Hinata não o tivesse chutado por debaixo da mesa. – Brincadeirinha.

Sasuke olhou para Hinata e a garota parecia a ponto de explodir, a cor de seu rosto quase se igualando à da xícara de Sai – que permanecia inabalável, aparentemente concentrado em sua torta.

- Deve ser influência do Shikamaru – disse Sasuke, antes de tomar de seu café. – Tudo bem, desde que tomem cuidado com os dentes.

Sai levantou a cabeça e sorriu, ignorando a expressão ainda horrorizada de sua amiga.

- Sim, senhor.

Aquele garoto era, sem sombra de dúvida, o oposto de Hinata. Ou uma espécie de complemento. Se os dois se fundissem, formariam uma pessoa certamente singular, de personalidade agridoce. Ela era gentil, ele era ácido, e os dois se balanceavam. Por um instante, apenas os observou.

Hinata segurava a xícara com as duas mãos, bebericando encolhida em si mesma, e ruborizou quando percebeu estar sob seu olhar analítico. Sasuke deu uma garfada numa das fatias de torta que a menina trouxera e aprovou a escolha.

- Hinata me disse que você desenha, Sai – disse, depois de alguns minutos.

Sai sorriu e pousou o olhar na amiga.

- Então, andaram conversando a meu respeito?

- Eu... só comentei – disse Hinata, baixinho.

- Tranquiliza, Hime – disse Sai. – Sim, eu desenho, Uchiha-kun. E ouso dizer a você que um dia eu ainda convenço a Hime de brincar de Titanic comigo.

E ganhou outro chute por debaixo da mesa.

O restante daquele estranho encontro correu relativamente bem. Hinata estava mais do que convencida de que Sasuke definitivamente a achava uma idiota – e, até certo ponto, era um alívio; prevenia novas situações constrangedoras como aquela, se ele desistisse de eventuais confraternizações. Sasuke, por sua vez, parecia satisfeito em aprender a não mais se assustar com o que aquele garoto dizia, mas se tornar amigo de Sai não era uma opção. Aquele cretino era irritantemente perspicaz.

E, por fim, para confirmar as suspeitas de Sasuke, Sai realmente não havia engolido aquela história de convidá-los para comer por que estava por perto. Havia algo de podre no reino de Konoha, se Shakespeare lhe permitia fazer aquele uso de sua frase. Algo que certamente ameaçava sua Hime. Sai ficaria atento e tomaria suas providências antes que Hinata saísse mortalmente ferida pelo florete daquele cavalheiro.

Oh, metáforas e trocadilhos eram realmente divertidos.

**~x~**

(1) _Men_ é a parte da armadura de _kendo_ que protege a cabeça, como um capacete.

(2) "Chouji elaborava (...) maneiras eficientes de conservar os pratos servidos (...)" – transcrito do primeiro capítulo. Durante suas guerras, Napoleão ofereceu um prêmio a quem inventasse uma maneira de preservar os alimentos no front. Em 1810, um chef chamado Nicolas Appert criou um método para guardar alimentos em garrafas lacradas – método esse que foi logo adaptado para uso em latas de estanho. Nasceu aí a comida enlatada. Colei isso da edição de março da Super Interessante.

(3) Ryuu Iisou é um _yakuman_ – conjunto que dá os pontos mais altos do jogo – de valor altíssimo. Consiste numa mão formada com pedras com desenhos e traços exclusivamente verdes. O termo _tenpai_ indica que a mão necessita de apenas uma pedra para vencer.

****~x~****

**Que dizer, que dizer? Que é vergonhoso ter demorado tanto? É, é vergonhoso mesmo. O Universo conspira contra mim, embora eu viva tentando desvendar seus mistérios. Universo bobo... Tentarei fazer com que não ocorra outra vez.**

**O último capítulo foi bem badalado no quesito comentários, minha nossa. Agradeço imensamente à Otowa Nekozawa - ela me deu um presente adorável, que vocês deviam ler -, Luciana Fernandes e FranHyuuga - essa criatura comentou todos os capítulos e me fez ter um ataque de risos, chamando o Neji de filho da puta. Agradecimentos também para Srta Uzumaki, Haru, Brightest Moonlight e Stoplight - acho que não tive a oportunidade de mandar uma PM, agradecendo.**

**Até a próxima.**


	7. Every pretty reunion

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 6 - Every pretty reunion that you presence

**~x~**

As portas do elevador se abriram, deixando Sasuke aliviado por entrar num ambiente com ar-condicionado. Sentindo o ar ártico secar sua transpiração, adentrou o amplo escritório, de decoração previsível e tradicional, quase preguiçosa, e aproximou-se da mesa da secretária.

A loira compactada num tubinho preto e sóbrio não notara que ele estava ali. A mulher dava mordidas numa maçã enquanto mexia nas flores de um grande jarro que estava sobre sua mesa. Parecia particularmente feliz em encaixar os cabinhos de cosmos e crisântemos entre as gérberas, como se executasse o mais belo e recompensador trabalho do século, e cantarolava uma música que provavelmente fez sucesso antes de seu nascimento. Sasuke pigarreou, chamando a atenção da loira, que rapidamente guardou numa gaveta a tesoura que usava para cortar os excessos e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- Preciso falar com o Nara – disse para a loira, que segurou uma careta enquanto as bochechas adquiriam um rubor de motivos não-identificáveis.

Era só o que faltava, a mulher dizer que Shikamaru não estava. Sabia que deveria ter ligado para marcar uma reunião, era o certo, mas tomara a decisão de não mais adiar aquela conversa há apenas alguns minutos, quando saía do trabalho. Já se passara três dias desde aquele improvável encontro no café, e Sasuke só conseguia pensar que a protelação tinha um valor muito alto a se pagar.

- Eu sinto muito – disse a loira, com tom profissional de secretária formada. – O dr. Nara não se encontra no momento.

- Ele volta ainda hoje?

- Oh, eu duvido – respondeu ela, num misto de derrotismo e desgosto. – Teoricamente, ele saiu para almoçar.

Sasuke estalou a língua e olhou para o relógio de parede, constatando que passava das quatro. Que diabos de almoço comprido era aquele? Olhou de novo para a secretária, e a loira torceu os lábios num gesto de dúvida.

- O senhor gostaria que eu tentasse entrar em contato com ele?

- Por favor.

Ino, a secretária, jogou seu cabelo loiro e escorrido de lado - com algum charme especificamente natural, que rendia conversas pouco louváveis entre os frequentadores de um certo café - e pegou o telefone. Discou os números tão rápido que Sasuke suspeitava ser aquilo algo que ela fazia com muita frequência, tentar entrar em contato com Shikamaru. De repente, algo deu um estalo em seu cérebro, e podia jurar que esse estalo tinha o mesmo som de uma pedra de Mahjong. Ele sabia exatamente onde estaria Shikamaru.

- Sinto muito, Uchiha-sama, ele não atende – disse ela, colocando o fone de volta no gancho após alguns instantes. – Posso fazer algo mais pelo senhor?

- Não. De qualquer forma, obrigado.

Sasuke deu às costas para a secretária e preparava-se para seguir até os elevadores, quando Ino o chamou, algo de urgência ansiosa em seu tom de voz. Virou-se, e ela exibia um sorriso matreiro, como o de uma criança que vai aprontar.

- Se descobrir onde o Shikamaru se esconde – disse ela em tom de segredo, e Sasuke perguntou-se aonde havia ido parar o distanciamento profissional de segundos atrás -, promete que me conta?

Sasuke gastou alguns segundos apenas olhando para a expressão ansiosa da loira, e engoliu seu divertimento. A única resposta que deu a ela foi um embaraçado barulho seco com a garganta, antes de chamar o elevador.

**~x~**

Sasuke desceu as escadas de acesso ao Kitsune com alguma cautela. Só agora se dava conta de que não pensara numa desculpa - aceitável aos seus padrões – para o caso de Hinata e sua sombra estarem no café. Constatou que o lugar estava um pouco cheio, mas nada de uniformes escolares familiares à vista. Sorriu quando avistou os rapazes do Mahjong, sentados na mesma mesa da vez anterior. Aproximou-se.

- Eu sinceramente espero que não tenha me dedurado para a Ino – disse Shikamaru no momento em que o viu. – Eu conheço formas excelentes de ferrar com a sua vida.

Ele, de fato, conhecia. Inúmeras. Sasuke suspirou e manteve-se de pé, mesmo após o convite mudo de Genma para tomar o assento vazio.

- Não faço o tipo que satisfaz a curiosidade alheia em detrimento do sossego dos outros, levando em conta que prezo pelo meu próprio – disse Sasuke, espiando o jogo de Shikamaru. Ótimo, estava em _riichi_(1). – Acaba com isso antes que eu reveja meus conceitos.

Afastou-se para se sentar no balcão, onde foi atendido pela mesma mocinha que viu conversando com sua dupla favorita de colegiais – nem era preciso dizer que, naquele instante, não estava pensando nos dois com alguma ternura, e sim com frustração. Achou interessante o visual da balconista, com o cabelo enrolado em dois montinhos e a maquiagem que a deixava parecida com uma boneca, além do _ch'i-p'ao_(2) curto e cor-de-rosa. Pediu a ela um chá gelado com limão e colocou o paletó sobre o assento ao lado.

Quando recebeu seu chá, pensou em pedir à moça que não comentasse que esteve ali. Logo desistiu, atitude suspeita demais. Tomou um gole da bebida refrescante e agradeceu. Pela bebida e por ela não se ater demais à sua presença.

Foi então que Sasuke entendeu sua situação, estava sendo amplamente ridículo. Sair de sua zona de conforto mexia com seu raciocínio, era isso. Deu outro gole no chá e tratou de respirar. Não era por que tinha de agir com um pouco de humanidade, que não poderia ser um pouco calculista. Foi assim que sempre conduziu as coisas.

Seu chá estava pela metade quando Shikamaru se aproximou, o paletó num braço e uma expressão pendendo entre entediada e pouco amigável.

- Se vamos tratar desse negócio problemático, vamos para o meu escritório.

Sasuke assentiu e deixou o pagamento pelo chá sobre o balcão, em seguida se levantando para seguir Shikamaru até as escadas. Todo o trajeto dos dois foi feito em silêncio, como os homens de poucas palavras que eram. Mas Sasuke, de uma forma estranha, queria desabafar, ser ligeiramente tão humano quanto a situação permitia. Nada do já tão cansativamente repetido "tudo bem, eu sei o que estou fazendo".

Jogou o paletó desconfortável e a pasta para o banco de trás de seu carro, liberando o assento para Shikamaru.

- Se a Ino perguntar, me encontrou na rua.

- Não posso, deliberadamente, ignorá-la?

- Aprender a ser mais sociável não deveria entrar em sua lista de prioridades?

Sasuke revirou os olhos com irritação.

- Eu o encontrei encostado a uma máquina de cigarros.

Disse a primeira coisa que veio à mente quando reviu o olhar curiosamente ansioso da secretária. Evitou sorrir enquanto seguia Shikamaru para dentro de sua sala, deixando para trás a expressão azeda que Ino começava a exibir e seu murmúrio desgostoso. "Típico."

Sentou-se na poltrona que Shikamaru indicou e cruzou as pernas, juntando as mãos e encostando-as aos lábios. Colocou toda sua seriedade nesse gesto.

- Você convive com Hinata Hyuuga todos os dias naquele café e sequer se dignifica a reconhecê-la?

Shikamaru apoiou as costas no espaldar da cadeira e esta se inclinou até onde deu, deixando-o numa confortável e relaxante posição que lhe permitia observar o teto.

- Dá um tempo. É a única hora em que me permito ser desatento. – E como saberia que a filha de um de seus mais importantes clientes lhe servia chá?

Shikamaru estalou os dedos e fechou os olhos, reprimindo todas as blasfêmias que surgiam em sua mente. Ouviu Sasuke suspirar do outro lado de sua mesa abarrotada de papéis.

- Vou precisar da sua ajuda – disse ele.

**~x~**

Hinata tinha uma expressão calma, um rubor quase imperceptível nas bochechas, quando colocou o fone de volta no gancho. Sai estava encostado junto ao telefone público e, mesmo que seu rosto não dissesse nada, estava obviamente questionando-a quanto ao resultado daquela ligação.

- Ela deixou, desde que eu não volte muito tarde.

- E o seu pai?

- Mamãe vai falar com ele.

- Não quero colocá-la em problemas, Hime – disse Sai enquanto desencostava sua bicicleta e acompanhava Hinata.

- Está tudo bem, eu realmente quero ir.

Caminharam juntos num silêncio agradável. Embora a expressão de Sai continuasse a dizer absolutamente nada, Hinata sabia que suas emoções estavam em polvorosa. Bem daquele jeito em que ele não sabia como expressá-las ou mesmo dar nome.

Pararam em frente a uma confeitaria, do tipo que enche a boca d'água e acalma o coração só de se olhar para a vitrine. Sai deixou sua bicicleta junto ao hidrante vermelho na calçada e os dois entraram, sendo subitamente embalados pela atmosfera doce e cálida, com cheiro de biscoito de maçã e canela e de morango com creme. Automaticamente, os dois sorriram com leveza um para o outro.

- Queria eu mesma ter feito algo – comentou Hinata, enquanto se aproximavam do balcão.

- Fui pego de surpresa. Mas ele também gosta das coisas daqui.

Hinata assentiu enquanto fitava o perfil do amigo, neutro e calmo, as mãos pousadas no vidro do balcão onde ficavam os bolos pequenos. Ele devia estar feliz. Pelo menos, era assim que devia estar depois de sufocar a saudade por tanto tempo. Corou quando Sai a flagrou observando-o, e este deu um sorrisinho de elevar as maçãs do rosto e cerrar os olhos.

- Que acha deste aqui? – perguntou, apontando para um pequeno bolo enfeitado com framboesas e arabescos de chocolate.

- Parece delicioso.

- Vamos querer três destes – disse Sai para a balconista sorridente de avental verde listrado

**~x~**

Sai abriu a porta de seu apartamento para Hinata e, imediatamente, sentiram um aroma delicioso de boa comida sendo preparada. Deixaram suas bolsas e sapatos no _genkan_(3) e caminharam pelo corredor até a cozinha. Antes que adentrassem o cômodo, um homem colocou a cabeça para fora e lhes sorriu.

- Yo!

E logo o corpo inteiro saiu da cozinha para saudá-los. Era um homem alto, de barba por fazer e cabelos grisalhos e despenteados; e seu sorriso era, no mínimo, amistoso e reconfortante. As mangas de sua camisa preta de tricô estavam puxadas até os cotovelos e ele usava um avental cinza por cima da roupa.

Inicialmente, instalou-se um silêncio desconfortável. O homem mantinha seu sorriso amistoso, as mãos úmidas apoiadas à cintura, enquanto Sai permanecia com o rosto neutro. Hinata achava que o amigo estava demorando tempo demais para reagir.

O homem suspirou em meio ao sorriso e desviou os olhos para Hinata.

- Como vai, Hinata?

- Eu... vou bem, Kakashi-san – respondeu, correspondendo nervosamente ao sorriso. - É bom vê-lo de novo.

- Digo o mesmo. Oh, bolos da _Cinnamon Yume_! – comentou ele, fitando a caixa branca coberta de delicadas estrelas em tons pastéis que Hinata segurava.

- Sim – ela disse, assentindo. – Sai disse que... gosta dos doces de lá.

- Ele é sempre muito atencioso, não? – disse Kakashi, voltando a pousar os olhos sobre o garoto. – Pode, por favor, levá-los para a geladeira?

Hinata assentiu e se retirou, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada no amigo. Mordeu o lábio e entrou na cozinha, não se dirigindo à geladeira, no entanto. Apesar do sentimento de intromissão, seria pior não ter como apoiá-lo quanto ao resultado daquele reencontro. Por isso, encostou-se à parede e apertou a caixa da confeitaria entre os dedos trêmulos.

- _Tadaima_ – ouviu Sai dizer, com algo de nervosismo, algo de absoluta calma. Havia uma completa falta de acidez e de sarcasmo em seu tom de voz, o que indicava que ele podia muito bem estar verdadeiramente feliz. Sim, ele estava, de verdade.

Houve uns segundos de silêncio, que foi quebrado por uma risada leve.

- Acho que deveria ser justamente o contrário. Mas tudo bem. _Okaeri_, Sai.

**~x~**

Estavam os três sentados à mesa de jantar, saboreando os deliciosos bolos de recheio cítrico.

- Deveriam ter comprado logo seis! – disse Kakashi, parecendo particularmente feliz enquanto espetava uma framboesa com seu garfo – as demais da cobertura, deixaria para quando terminasse o bolo, bem como o arabesco floral de chocolate. Hinata pensava que ele realmente devia gostar de doces.

Depois dele e Sai darem as devidas saudações um ao outro, Kakashi entrou na cozinha – quase flagrando-a encostada à parede – e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso afável enquanto desligava a chama do fogão.

- Gosta de _kare_(4), Hinata? – ele perguntou e Hinata respondeu que nunca havia experimentado.

Kakashi destampou a panela e logo um aroma picante tomou conta da cozinha. Em seguida apareceu Sai, que solicitou sua ajuda com os pratos e os talheres. Não houve nenhum comentário por parte do garoto quando se viram sozinhos na sala de jantar, mas Hinata sabia que conversariam a respeito quando Sai recuperasse a calma que perdera naquele turbilhão de emoções traidoras dentro de si.

À mesa, Kakashi lhes serviu arroz e logo cobriu este com colheradas generosas de _kare_, cenouras e batatas cozidas com fatias finas de carne e temperadas com curry e _shoyu_. - Hinata provou e gostou. – Segundo ele, aprendera a receita com um amigo de infância que, fortuitamente – ou não -, também era arremessador de seu time.

Kakashi era receptor(5) do Konoha Jounins, o pequeno – mas absolutamente promissor – time de baseball amador(6) da cidade. Sua equipe pertencia a uma liga que compreendia outras quinze, todas da região de Kanto, e estava em plena temporada de campeonato. Kakashi aproveitava uma merecida folga depois da sofrida vitória sobre o Suna Walkers.

De certo modo, a ausência de Kakashi durante boa parte do ano contribuía para que seu relacionamento com Sai desse certo. Ambos eram do tipo independentes e solitários, e se sentiam confortáveis assim, sem grandes e desnecessárias demonstrações de afeto – exceto nos afinais reencontros, onde descarregavam a saudade calada e nunca admitida, mas sempre de maneiras impossivelmente desajeitadas.

Já fazia alguns anos que Sai vivia junto de Kakashi. Perdera os pais muito jovem e, desde então, foi passado de um lado para o outro, passando curtas temporadas sob o teto de parentes desconhecidos, mas sem nunca criar raízes – tanto físicas quanto afetivas. As poucas emoções cultivadas fizeram de Sai um garoto seco, insensível.

Hinata tinha para si que o isolamento, de certa forma, fizera Sai mais forte – ainda que de um jeito nada convencional, mas que não poderia ser considerado errado. Ao invés de cultivar a amabilidade ou mesmo algum rancor para com o resto do mundo, Sai aprendera a fazer uso de um largo cinismo para expressar toda sua densa opinião e franqueza. Ele era, por vezes, difícil de se alcançar, e considerava-se sortuda por entendê-lo ao menos um pouquinho.

Não, era Kakashi quem deveria realmente se regozijar por compreender aquele garoto e saber lidar com ele. De um jeito, viver com aquele parente distante – nos mais diversos sentidos da palavra –, naquela cidade pequena, estava ensinando Sai a encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeças de suas emoções desconjuntadas.

E a parte furta-cor e salpicada de bolhas de sabão, a parte da afeição, estava quase toda montada.

Terminaram suas sobremesas com um sabor doce e azedo nos lábios, um verdadeira bálsamo depois da refeição forte. Kakashi levantou-se com um "_yosh!_" e ergueu os braços, se espreguiçando. Começou a recolher os pratos, até que Sai também se levantou.

- Nós lavamos – disse, tomando a louça das mãos do outro.

Em seguida, rumou para a cozinha e, com o dar de ombros que Kakashi lhe dirigiu, Hinata apanhou os copos e seguiu o amigo. Arrumaram a cozinha em completo silêncio e, quando terminaram, encontraram Kakashi meio sentado-meio deitado no sofá, e uma manta verde-menta cobria suas pernas. Lia um livro de capa alaranjada chamativa com divertida concentração e ouvia uma canção antiga, cheia de estática, de um toca-discos meio camuflado entre os outros livros na estante.

_Sayonara sayonara, itsumademo itsumademo, wasurenai_(7)

Seguida de um assobio forte e bonito, como o de pássaros encarapitados em salgueiros, do tipo que se vê em filmes de Walt Disney.

Hinata fez uma reverência de despedida e, depois dos sinceros sentimentos de "volte mais vezes" com um pouco de "você é uma boa influência, continue assim" e "cuide bem dele na minha ausência" subentendidos, seguiu o amigo para fora do apartamento.

**~x~**

Não demorou muito para que Hinata estivesse frente ao portão de sua casa, depois de uma carona na bicicleta de Sai. Permaneceram em silêncio boa parte do tempo, sendo embalados pelo zumbido do vento nas orelhas. Não era um silêncio de todo ruim, mas Hinata já começava a ficar aflita pela falta de palavras do amigo.

Desceu da bicicleta com a ajuda do outro e o encarou meio agitada, um pouquinho de ansiedade saltitando no estômago e o lábio bem preso entre os dentes. Sai encostou a bicicleta no muro e ficou apoiado a ela, num jeito quase sentado no quadro, uma mão no guidão e a outra no banco, os tornozelos cruzados.

Hinata apertou a alça da pasta nas mãos e ficou de frente para ele, esperando que as palavras enfim viessem. Sai olhava em outra direção, para o fim da rua, mas sua expressão não poderia estar mais relaxada. Não, ele não tinha nenhum problema, além do de não saber fazer certas abordagens.

- Foi bom revê-lo? – perguntou Hinata, encarando aquele pedaço branco de pescoço por debaixo do cabelo escorrido na nuca de Sai. Estranho, ele sempre parecia mais pálido quando estava escuro.

Sai, enfim, virou o rosto para ela e assentiu.

- Quando ele me deu as boas-vindas, ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça – disse ele, enquanto esticava a mão e a pousava no topo da cabeça de Hinata, bagunçando levemente seu cabelo e desalinhando sua franja. – Assim.

Hinata assentiu, sentindo o peso quente da mão do amigo. Era bom.

- O que você sentiu? – perguntou.

Sai recolheu sua mão e a levou de volta para o guidão emborrachado da bicicleta. Deu de ombros e sorriu com um pouquinho de zombaria nos lábios - ao passo que quase não havia expressão no restante de seu rosto -, deixando Hinata feliz por compartilhar de um sorriso que lhe era tão querido. Por compartilhar dos sentimentos de alguém que lhe era tão querido.

**~x~**

(1) _Riichi_ (pronuncia-se ríti) é a declaração de mão pronta para vencer. O jogador, por exemplo, declara _riichi_ quando estiver em _tenpai_ – faltando uma pedra para vencer.

(2) _Ch'i – p'ao_ (ou qipao) é um tradicional vestido chinês de uma peça, que deriva do _cheongsam - a_ versão masculina chama-se _changsham_. Foi criado nos anos 20, em Shanghai, e era usado por mulheres de alta classe. Tornou-se popular no ocidente com o filme O Mundo de Suzie Wong, de 1960.

(3) _Genkan_ é a área de entrada, geralmente o piso é de um nível mais baixo que o restante, onde deve-se retirar os sapatos.

(4) Aqui eu usei a pronúncia japonesa "kare", para que ninguém se confundisse com o tempero "curry".

(5) Jogador que se posiciona atrás da _home plate_ (base final que o jogador deve tocar para marcar) e recebe a bola do arremessador. Por causa da sua posição, o receptor pode ver todo o campo e deve gerenciar o arremessador e liderar os outros jogadores num lance.

(6) Apesar de o baseball ser um dos esportes mais populares do Japão, há apenas duas ligas profissionais – com seis equipes cada uma -, comandadas pela NPB (Nippon Professional Baseball). Em contrapartida, lá pipoca de ligas amadoras, formadas por times de universidades ou patrocinados por empresas - além dos torneios colegiais.

(7) A música é "Sayonara, sayonara", de Kyu Sakamoto – que foi o único artista de origem japonesa a ter uma música, "Sukiyaki" (Ue o Muite Arukou), incluída na lista da Billboard norte-americana; e o primeiro a ter uma música na língua japonesa na lista britânica dos mais vendidos. A música é essa aqui: youtu . be / WLygl1 - 0FTA - e a tradução para esse trecho seria algo como "Adeus para sempre, não se esqueça de mim".

**~x~**

**Eu sou a única que tem aquela sensação de que escreve até o fim dos tempos e, quando vê, mal saiu uma página? Parece que um vórtice suga minhas letras e o meu tempo.**

**Sem comentário para minha demora. É que eu travei, culpa do Sasuke. Empaquei bonito enquanto escrevia as aventuras (?) dele com a Ino, secretária formada - que, ainda assim, foram bem curtas.  
><strong>

**Gostaria de agradecer imensamente pela boa receptividade no capítulo anterior. Parece que gostaram muito da interação do trio do barulho, hein? Mas aposto que estou na mira de bonequinhos de voodoo pela falta de cenas mais densas com o casal principal. Acredite, também estou ansiosa por elas. No entanto, esses capítulos de transição - que me fazem arrancar o cabelo na hora de escrever, e eu não penso neles na hora de dormir - são importantes. Ou não, sei lá.  
><strong>

**Agradecimentos especiais para** Luciana Fernandes (acabou que eu deixei a história da xícara do mesmo jeito, _tsc_; mas pensando com meus botões, acho que posso fazer bom uso dela)**, **Otowa Nekozawa**,** Catherine3**, **Haru**, **FranHyuuga**, **Yagami Saika (obrigada, de novo, por todos os comentários)**e **Tilim.**  
><strong>

**Até a próxima (^.^)/~~~**


	8. Every friend you miss

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 7 - Every friend you miss

**~x~**

- O Sai 'tá estranho – comentou Kiba, antes de levar um punhado de arroz à boca, para logo se sentir um enorme idiota. Quando aquele garoto não era estranho? – Quer dizer, mais que o normal – corrigiu em seguida, a boca cheia.

Correu os olhos por seus amigos, que permaneciam comendo calmamente aos pés da grande cerejeira que começava a se desfolhar. Hinata abaixou seus _hashi_ e o encarou de volta, sorrindo levemente, antes de olhar para Sai.

- De fato, está – respondeu Shino sem levantar os olhos de seu _obento_.

- Viu só! Não 'tô maluco – disse Kiba, triunfante. – Ele está meio... Hmm... Sei lá.

- Contemplativo – completou Shino. – Ele está mais contemplativo que o usual.

Kiba balançou a cabeça, concordando. Isso, era essa a palavra, o que quer que ela significasse.

- Agradeço a preocupação, Inuzuka-kun – pronunciou-se Sai, pela primeira vez. – Você é, de fato, um bom amigo.

Kiba o encarou, completamente confundido e até meio acanhado. Cara esquisito, falando essas coisas embaraçosas. Coçou a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado.

- À propósito, Hime – disse Sai, voltando-se para a amiga -, lamento não poder lhe fazer companhia após as aulas. Kakashi-san propôs que fôssemos a Shizuoka, para o fim de semana.

- Shizuoka?

- Sim. Ele disse que podemos unir o útil ao agradável. Há muito que eu gostaria de ir até lá para desenhar as belas paisagens, enquanto ele pode relaxar nas termas. Além de podermos passar algum tempo juntos, como as famílias fazem.

- Oh, tudo bem, Sai – disse Hinata, sorrindo complacente. Era realmente bom que Sai passasse um tempo de qualidade com Kakashi. – Desejo que faça uma boa viagem.

- Trarei uma lembrança para você.

- Ainda não entendo como Hatake Kakashi pode ser parente desse cara – disse Kiba, emburrado. O receptor do Jounins, apesar de competir numa liga amadora, era um dos seus maiores ídolos esportivos - sendo, geralmente, colocado pelo garoto no mesmo patamar que Shinnosuke Abe(1) -, e em nada combinava com aquele artista anormal.

Oh, não. O olhar, seguido do sorriso, que Sai lhe dirigiu dizia claramente que fizera besteira. Era como encarar uma raposa presa na cerca de arame. Ainda dava tempo para fugir?

- Você o quer para si, Inuzuka-kun? – perguntou Sai num tom perigosamente agradável. – Não me importaria em dividir, embora acredite que ele não joga no seu time; e eu não falo do time de baseball, acredito ser óbvio. – Abaixou os _hashi_ e levou a mão ao queixo. - E ainda me pergunto como ficaria Aburame-kun nessa história.

Kiba corou, mais envergonhado do que propriamente enraivecido. Quando aquele cara iria parar de atentar sua sexualidade? E algo lhe dizia que bater nele não adiantaria nem um pouco.

- Vá se ferrar, seu esquisito.

**~x~**

Hinata estava de pé em frente às escadarias de acesso ao Kitsune, sem saber realmente o que fazer. Despedira-se de Sai ainda na escola, desejando-lhe novamente uma boa viagem. Mas quando viu a bicicleta do rapaz dobrando a esquina, deu-se conta de que não sabia que rumo dar ao resto de seu dia. Shino e Kiba estariam no treino de baseball – e não sairiam de lá até depois da hora de seu toque de recolher, à pontualíssima hora do jantar. Poderia assisti-los por uns instantinhos. No entanto, vergonhosamente, não entendia nadinha daquele esporte – era tão péssima amiga para aqueles dois, às vezes.

E ir para casa tão cedo não era uma ideia muito atraente.

Por fim, decidiu-se por ir até o Kitsune, talvez tomar um _caffe latte_ e observar o jogo de Mahjong dos rapazes. À princípio, lhe parecia uma ideia excelente, tanto ou quanto sua terceira opção – ir até a biblioteca e procurar um bom livro, ou até mesmo adiantar os exercícios da próxima semana.

Agora, estava em frente às escadarias de acesso ao subsolo e cheia de um receio que nunca antes sentira em relação àquele café. Mordeu o lábio e apertou as alças da pasta, mexendo nervosamente com os pés. Aquele lugar encantador, aquele pedacinho de existência que mais parecia não fazer parte do mundo natural, não era seu.

O Kitsune era dela e de Sai.

Havia algo de completamente errado em estar ali sem o amigo. Ele estava junto quando se aventuraram a descer aquelas misteriosas escadarias ao lado da livraria, estava ali para sorrir com zombaria quando tomou seu primeiro _macchiato_ – e fez uma careta por não ter adicionado açúcar à mistura de café expresso(2) e leite quente com espuma – e foi ele quem os apresentou a Shikamaru e os outros, servindo como ponte entre a menina reclusa e aquele mundo charmoso que a encantava.

Sem Sai, não haveria Kitsune para Hinata.

Suspirou, com uma espécie estranha de alívio. Estaria esperando ansiosamente pelo retorno do amigo, para que pudessem descer aqueles degraus pulando de dois em dois, perguntar pela centésima-oitava vez quando Tenten apareceria com o cabelo solto e sentar-se à mesa de sempre, com o carvão do rapaz espalhado entre as xícaras coloridas e as folhas de dever de casa.

Sentindo-se melhor e confortável consigo mesma, decidiu que iria ao mercado comprar ingredientes para fazer rolos de canela. Só de pensar naquele pãozinho doce e deliciosamente úmido, sentiu um calorzinho de contentamento nas bochechas. Compraria o suficiente para o preparo de duas receitas e levaria para seus amigos.

Deu um sorriso de despedida para as escadarias do café e virou-se, dando de cara com um rosto muito conhecido.

- Sa... Sasuke-san!

**~x~**

Não estava comprando canela e _cream-cheese_, e muito menos procurando um livro de Hiromi Kawakami para ler. Mas era certo que tomar um chá com Sasuke também era uma opção agradável – e poderia muito bem ser um sorvete de frutas do bosque, como ele surpreendentemente sugeriu, se não fosse pelo clima que começava realmente a tomar ares outonais de fim de setembro.

Estavam novamente na Fauchon, e Hinata pensava que a _pâtisserie_ poderia até se tornar o lugar deles dois. Logo reprimiu o pensamento, antes que seu embaraço ficasse evidente, e deu uma espiada em Sasuke. Ele, de certa forma, combinava com aquele ambiente de fragrâncias sóbrias, levando a xícara aos lábios com uma elegância desconcertante.

A despeito de todos os bons sentimentos de reencontro, perto dele se sentia pequena e desajeitada, como se ainda tivesse sete anos de idade. Era como se ainda tivesse mãozinhas pequenas e pernas curtas demais para que seus pés alcançassem o chão, e Sasuke ainda deixasse o cabelo daquele jeito meio bagunçado, a franja escondendo mais ou menos seus olhos e roçando no queixo e nos lábios que se torciam de um jeito que a deixava acanhada.

- Fiquei surpresa... em vê-lo no café – comentou baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

Sasuke pousou sua xícara no pires e permitiu-se exibir uma postura relaxada, quase nada de tensão nos ombros e uma expressão de quem não poderia estar tendo um dia mais tranquilo.

- Não tive a oportunidade de dizer o quanto aquele café me agradou e, sinceramente, fiquei com vontade de voltar lá mais vezes. Mas eu estava à procura do Nara.

- Sinto muito tê-lo desviado de seu compromisso.

Sasuke olhou para o lado e deu um sorriso curto – do tipo que levanta um cantinho dos lábios, suaviza as linhas da testa e expressa um divertimento secreto -, que foi essencial para quebrar aquele clima de rígida formalidade.

- Não era urgente. Só ia testar uma teoria.

Hinata, que esticava a mão para apanhar sua xícara, desistiu do movimento no meio do caminho e olhou para Sasuke com estranhamento.

- Teoria?

- Sim. Acredito que, sempre que Shikamaru não puder ser encontrado no escritório, ele estará no café. É uma hipótese bastante aceitável dizer que ele pretende abandonar o Direito e possa estar numa espécie de treinamento para se tornar jogador profissional de Mahjong.

Enquanto Sasuke dava sua explicação com ares de seriedade, Hinata retomou seu movimento e segurou a xícara morna entre as duas mãos, a borda quase encostada à ponta de seu nariz e os olhos fitando a fumacinha que rodopiava e aquecia as maçãs de seu rosto. Achou divertida a brincadeira do rapaz, que notou seu sorrisinho escondido por trás da porcelana.

_Céus, como essa menina tinha crescido!_

Só agora a ficha realmente caía para Sasuke. Teve vontade de dar um tapa na própria testa. É claro que já havia se dado conta do fato; há apenas uma semana, elogiava os hormônios competentes da menina. Era muito certo que ela não tinha mais sete anos, mas ainda o tratava da mesma forma de anos atrás. Porém, além das evidentes provas físicas, havia também algo em seus gestos. Ainda cheios de hesitação, o que era perfeitamente normal para uma garota tímida, mas com alguma graça e um charme sutil.

Céus, ela havia crescido mesmo.

- Me pergunto onde estaria sua sombra – comentou com leveza, enquanto apanhava a própria xícara e sem sequer se abalar por fitá-la diretamente.

- Minha sombra? – perguntou Hinata, revezando o olhar entre os olhos de Sasuke e os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa branca, que estavam desabotoados. Difícil sustentar aquele olhar livre de embaraços por muito tempo. – Fala do Sai?

- Por suposto que sim. Não houve uma única vez em que ele não estivesse junto quando nos encontrávamos.

Não, Sai não era sua sombra. Se havia alguém ali que merecia essa alcunha, esse alguém era ela. Tinha certeza que em semelhante situação, o amigo teria encontrado rapidinho algo para fazer, ao invés de ficar por aí como uma barata tonta. Não, Sai não era sua sombra. Ele era suas pernas. Era a manivela que a punha em movimento.

Pensou em dizer isso a Sasuke. Mostrar a ele que fizera um bom amigo, e que este lhe era importante e necessário a ponto de se sentir de mãos atadas quando não estavam juntos. Mas todas as palavras ficaram apenas em sua cabeça. Ao invés disso, respondeu:

- Ele foi até Shizuoka, passar o fim de semana.

Ah, então sua tranquilidade tinha nome. Shizuoka.

- Costumava ir até lá, quando criança – comentou Sasuke. – Geralmente, nas férias de inverno. - Boas lembranças de infância. Tomar banho nas termas da península de Izu, o Monte Fuji quase encoberto pelas nuvens e o clima ameno daquele inverno seco, com as raríssimas vezes em que viu neve nas planícies. De fato, eram boas lembranças, do tipo que tinham certo valor justamente por serem poucas. – Viagem de família?

Hinata assentiu levemente. Por debaixo da mesa, seus dedos se agarravam ao tecido macio da saia e seus pés começavam a ficar inquietos.

- Ele vive com um parente que está sempre viajando a trabalho. – Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e resistiu à vontade de coçar a ponta do nariz. – Eles... não passam muito tempo juntos, por isso resolveram aproveitar o fim de semana.

- Entendo – respondeu Sasuke, atento aos seus gestos. – E você, pelo que me lembro, nunca foi de viajar muito, verdade?

Hinata balançou a cabeça e desviou os olhos. Não saíra realmente muitas vezes de Konoha. Não por vontade própria, pelo menos. Visitar parentes em Kyoto ou em qualquer outro lugar cujas raízes da família estejam fincadas não poderiam ser contabilizadas. De qualquer forma, gostava de ficar em casa, junto das coisas que lhe causavam sensação de pertencimento.

- Já teve algum lugar que... você realmente já desejou ir? – perguntou.

De um modo estranho, Sasuke se sentiu pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Como achar que está tomando chá e, de repente, perceber que tem uma xícara de café nas mãos. Bebida quente e cheirosa, de todo modo, mas uma mudança imprevisível. Tsc. Sua cabeça estava voando. Pensa direito e responde logo.

- Há muitas coisas que eu realmente já desejei fazer e nunca fiz – disse para ganhar tempo e pensar na resposta à pergunta da menina. Hinata sentiu que começava a entrar numa daquelas conversas que a faria pensar por muito tempo. Sasuke tinha, anos atrás, essa mania de conversas profundas, ignorando o fato de que ela mal sabia ainda como se soletrava Aristóteles. – Os anos que passei no Reino Unido foram, de fato, proveitosos. Mas hoje penso que fui muito limitado. Deveria ter aproveitado e feito as viagens que planejei durante toda a adolescência.

- Viagens?

- Sim. Para lugares sem aparente grande significado, onde eu pudesse me misturar às outras pessoas e saber se existe mesmo a sensação de se estar respirando um ar diferente. Ou a sensação de ter uma cultura diferente se infiltrando em seus poros.

Hinata mordeu o lábio, se perguntando se deveria estender a conversa. Era um jeito fácil, quase gratuito, de acabar falando uma besteira ou fazer parecer que sua intelectualidade não acompanhou seu crescimento físico.

- Não sentiu isso quando esteve no Reino Unido?

Sentiu o rosto aquecer quando o olhar de Sasuke se tornou um pouco mais intenso. Oh, deveria ter apenas balançado a cabeça e ficado quieta, agora ele iria abusar de seu poder de resposta e levá-la junto. "Já era!", algum pensamento gritou dentro de sua cabeça. Talvez fosse até uma conversa mais interessante, em que não se sentisse oprimida – como aquelas que tinha com o primo sobre sua amada Inglaterra, "encantadora, como sempre".

Sasuke levou uma mão ao queixo, e Hinata prestou bem atenção no movimento. Pensou que Sasuke, às vezes, tinha jeito de personagem de _manga_ da Clamp. Uma elegância entediada, movimentos bonitos de dedos pálidos. E outro pensamento impertinente gritou na sua cabeça.

"Ingênua."

Não era ingênua, seu pensamento esquisito. Pensava ter deixado claro que era apenas às vezes. Não era boba de achar que poderia fazer uma classificação tão simplista a respeito de Sasuke. Ele era profundo e fechado demais para isso. Mas não machucava fazer uma comparação tão simplória, ainda mais se guardasse apenas para si. Ela gostava dessas comparações...

- Às vezes, me parece que posso comparar minha estadia no Reino Unido a uma simples ida à cidade vizinha. É claro, melhorei minha pronúncia no inglês, conheci algumas pessoas e tive inúmeras divergências de opinião com elas, e realmente me senti respirando um ar diferente – respondeu ele, fitando o restinho de chá no fundo da xícara. – Mas houve toda uma sensação de...

Sasuke franziu uns milímetros da sobrancelha e apertou os lábios.

- Distanciamento? – Hinata arriscou e voltou a ter o olhar de Sasuke sobre si.

- Exato. Se eu fechar os olhos e tentar me lembrar da época, relembraria cada uma das entediantes aulas que tive e do céu cinzento. Apenas. Eu poderia ter tirado um dia e ido caminhar por Londres. Poderia ter ido dar uma volta na _London Eye_ ou entrando num pub qualquer e me embebedado até não ser capaz de caminhar para casa. – Hinata apertou o lábio para não demonstrar que achou graça no desabafo do rapaz. Mas a imagem mental que se formou de um Sasuke bêbado era impossível de se ignorar. Relaxou quando ele mesmo deu um sorriso curto. – Essas coisas que costumamos desprezar porque os outros fazem.

Hinata assentiu e ficou olhando para Sasuke. Ele não olhava para ela, seus olhos pareciam perdidos nas pessoas que caminhavam na calçada. Profundo e fechado demais. Entretanto, Hinata sentiu como se as cortinas de um espetáculo teatral houvessem sido puxadas por alguns centímetros, revelando o cenário arrumado sobre o palco. Só um pouquinho. Parecia que estava vendo a pontinha do painel de _papier-maché_, pintado de azul-escuro como se encenasse o céu de noite. Será que um dia poderia assistir àquele espetáculo, ou estaria para sempre olhando apenas as cortinas corridas?

Sasuke ficava estranho com gel no cabelo.

Gradativamente, o rosto de Sasuke foi adquirindo um tom dourado bonito. Não, não era só o rosto dele. Mas também sua camisa, as xícaras de porcelana branca e todo o mundo ao redor. O sol estava se pondo, num crepúsculo dourado, cor de outono. Verificou as horas no relógio de pulso. Quase seis.

Seu movimento chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que se recostara na cadeira, com as mãos juntas, e mergulhara numa reflexão estranha.

- Já precisa ir? – perguntou, e Hinata assentiu. – Eu levo você.

Levantou dois dedos, chamando o garçom, e pediu a conta.

- Será que... você poderia me deixar num lugar? – pediu, hesitante.

**~x~**

- Não precisava mesmo me esperar, Sasuke-san – disse ela, enquanto apanhava um pacotinho de canela em pó na prateleira. – Minha casa fica perto.

- Não havia problema algum. Acredito que vinha para cá quando nos encontramos – disse Sasuke, tirando a cesta de suas mãos. Estavam trêmulas. Estaria nervosa?

Viu quando ela balançou a cabeça e encostou o dedo indicador nos lábios, sem tirar os olhos da prateleira. Estava corada. Certamente não gostava de ser observada, por isso resolveu olhar para o conteúdo da cesta. Açúcar mascavo, baunilha e fermento para pães.

- O que fará com tudo isso? – perguntou enquanto a seguia para a seção de derivados de leite. Hinata colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, e Sasuke anotou mentalmente um de seus indicativos de nervosismo.

- Hmm. Rolos de canela.

- Ah.

Comentou que em Londres havia uma loja especializada em rolos de canela e que chegou a experimentar certa vez. Balançou a cabeça com um pouco de dúvida quando ela perguntou se havia gostado. Não era de todo ruim, mas não o impulsionou a voltar lá outras vezes. Acompanhou-a até o caixa e resistiu ao ímpeto de sugerir que o deixasse pagar por suas compras, apenas observando-a sacar um porta-níqueis azul-pastel da pasta. Carregou as duas sacolas até o carro e as deixou no banco de trás.

Havia algo de muito errado ali, só não sabia o que. Talvez o fato daquilo estar ocorrendo com muita facilidade. Ela deveria dizer que tinha coisa melhor para fazer do que ir tomar um chá com ele, ou perguntar se ele não tinha amigos para passar o tempo. Não deveria ter aceitado tão facilmente sua desculpa de sentir saudades ou dela ser uma das poucas coisas que o conectava ao passado já um pouco distante. Deveria se sentir rechaçado com o nervosismo dela, ao invés de só atribuí-lo à sua timidez. Não deveria ser como se ainda estivessem com sete e dezenove anos, como se dez anos quase inteiros não tivessem ficado entre a última vez que se viram e o dia que foi encontrá-la na porta da escola.

Estava sendo fácil demais.

Depois de fechar a porta para ela e dar a volta no carro, fechou a própria porta e afivelou o cinto. Encaixou a chave na ignição, mas não deu a partida. Apenas olhou, por um instante, através do parabrisas.

- Isso não te incomoda? – perguntou.

- O que, Sasuke-san?

- Eu. Isso.

Viu pela visão periférica que ela apertava o cinto de segurança com as mãos e olhava para si.

- Só... um pouquinho. – Enfim, olhou também para ela, que se encolheu minimamente no banco do carro. – Passou-se muito tempo... acho. Não dá para ser a mesma coisa, até porque não era... quase nada. Mas não é ruim... Não tenho muitas coisas também para me lembrar daquela época.

Ainda olhando para ela, Sasuke deu a partida.

- Algum problema se isso continuar?

Hinata balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Sasuke deu um novo sorriso curto – não estaria sorrindo demais? -, que não mostrava alegria ou satisfação. Era só um puxãozinho de lado, para dar uma finalização adequada à conversa.

**~x~**

(1) Shinnosuke Abe é receptor do Yomiuri Giants, time de baseball da cidade de Tókio que compete na Liga Central. No campeonato Japan Series de 2009, foi nomeado como o Jogador mais Valioso (Most Valuable Player – MVP) – honra concedida ao jogador de melhor desempenho.

(2) Apenas uma curiosidade tola quanto à grafia da palavra: pode ser encontrado tanto como café _expresso_ quanto como _espresso_ (expressão italiana, não presente na língua da portuguesa). É que a origem da palavra não é atribuída ao preparo rápido do café, mas a forma como os grãos são tratados durante esse processo. O termo latino do qual a palavra se deriva (_espressus_) significa algo como comprimir, espremer, dentro outros significados, e o café expresso é obtido a partir da passagem de água quente em alta pressão sobre os grãos moídos.

**~x~**

**Hmm, será que minhas afinais cenas um pouco mais densas agradaram? Teve umas partes desse capítulo que gostei tanto de escrever! Outras, nem tanto, claro. Ah, também gostei especialmente da primeira parte do capítulo. Claro, me livrei do Sai com uma dorzinha no peito, mas será bom que ele passe um tempo de qualidade com o Kakashi. Fazer coisa de família é importante para esse menino. Eu só espero que vocês aguentem mais um pouquinho, e desculpem pelo capítulo paradão e sem revelação alguma.**

**Mudando de assunto, já leram o capítulo 600? Se sim, qual foi a impressão de vocês? Eu ia ficar decepcionada, só que não deu. Não se levar em conta todo o discurso que o Obito tem feito no decorrer da história. Sucessões de tragédias pira qualquer um. Mas foi um capítulo fraco.**

**Sem me delongar muito, agradecimentos para **Otowa Nekozawa**, **Catherine**, **Bianca Caroline** (agradeço de novo por todos os comentários) e **Brightest Moonlight**. Seja bem-vinda, **Carol**. Ah, também tenho disso, mil folhas de caderno que mal dão duas páginas digitadas.**

**Até a próxima.**


	9. Every each prey'r accepted

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 8 – Every each prey'r accepted

**~x~**

Sábado bom, agradável, com um vento fresco que lhe dava vontade de fechar os olhos e ficar daquele jeito, encostada no balcão da cozinha, até as pernas cansarem. Mas estava com a mão na massa, e a farinha espalhada na mesa estava indo toda embora com a brisa. Balançou a cabeça, sentindo os cabelos trançados roçarem nas costas, e continuou a sovar aquele bolinho grudento. Fermento para pães tinha um cheiro tão bom.

Depois de colocar a massa para descansar, Hinata separou os ingredientes do recheio e pensou em seus amigos. Iria encontrá-los na casa de Shino lá pelo meio da tarde, para um pouquinho de contato amigável. Estava feliz pela delicadeza deles em convidá-la - Kiba havia ligado pouco depois do jantar, quando saíam do treino de baseball -, sob o pretexto de não terem um costumeiro fim de semana juntos há muito tempo.

Aceitou imediatamente e mencionou sobre os pãezinhos que faria no dia seguinte. Sorriu abertamente para o nada quando ouviu a voz de Kiba se afastar mais ou menos e comentar cheia de excitação para Shino, que devia estar ao seu lado e propôs que sua casa fosse o ponto de encontro.

Logo após encerrar a ligação, pensou no quanto o tempo que dividiam escasseara nos últimos anos. Gradativamente. Sempre se limitando ao almoço sob as árvores, saudações matinais ou tardes de estudos. Mal se lembrava a última vez em que fizeram sua costumeira sessão de filmes ou qualquer outra coisa passível de ser prejudicada pela condição de crescer.

Suspirou. Era um assunto complicado de se pensar a respeito. Ou talvez fosse justamente algo em que se pensar enquanto trabalhava na cozinha.

Foi até o armário para pegar uma tigela, onde despejou margarina em temperatura ambiente e pôs-se a batê-la com certa força. À medida que a margarina empalidecia sob a força da colher de pau, a mente de Hinata voava para longe.

Pensou em Sai. Que estaria o amigo fazendo agora? Imaginou-o usando uma _yukata_ branquíssima, de modo que a negrura de seus cabelos ficasse bem acentuada, sentado no tatame de uma salinha comunal e tomando chá com Kakashi. Teria ele suficiente valor para fazer piadas com o moço, entre um gole e outro, ou ficaria calado durante todo o fim de semana?

Poderia ele, como todas suas emoções desconjuntadas, sentir-se extasiado ou em paz, em meio àquele cenário? Sentiu-se curiosa com a forma com que seu estado de espírito poderia refletir em seus desenhos. Já o vira pintar como se quisesse acariciar as nuvens, bem como já o viu tirar uma inesperada fúria, sabe-se lá de onde, para compor uma obra que parecia pronta a saltar do papel e causar alguma destruição. Já se sentiu amedrontada e confortada por uma mesma composição de linhas.

E já se percebeu assaltada por essa mesma confusão de sentimentos ao notar que entendia tão pouco o coração dele.

Suspirou, olhando pela janela. Estava com saudades de Sai. Estava mesmo. Não que costumasse vê-lo nos fins de semana, mas a consciência da distância entre eles lhe causava uma certa inquietação. Como a certeza de que, se precisasse, não o encontraria ali, pronto a lhe oferecer a mão e um sorriso enigmático.

Enquanto deixava momentaneamente de lado a margarina batida, balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Começava a sentir certo desconforto pelo rumo que estavam tomando. Coisas complicadas, que envolviam a condição de crescer.

Crescer.

E se virasse uma adulta estranha como Sasuke? Não sabia o que ele fazia. Claro, trabalhava com o pai. Mas e depois, quando não envergava o paletó? Será que ainda encontrava os velhos amigos? Será que, ao menos, os tinha? Ficou mesmo surpresa quando soube que ele e Shikamaru haviam estudado juntos, mas pelo jeito que aquele encontro ocorreu, foi como se não se vissem com frequência, ou que houvessem sido meros companheiros de turma. Perguntou-se se ele poderia ter pensado naquelas mesmas coisas quando tinha a idade dela.

Talvez tivesse mesmo pensado nelas, enquanto se fechava em si mesmo. Em muitos momentos, quando poderia estar com os amigos, estava sozinho. Nunca pensara muito nisso quando criança, mas achava que agora tinha maturidade o suficiente para refletir sobre seu minúsculo convívio com Sasuke. Oras, tinha idade suficiente para ralar noz-moscada sem machucar os dedos!

Talvez ele não tivesse ido tantas vezes a sua casa, junto do pai, quanto se lembrava. Até porque, esqueceu-se de sua presença ali com muita facilidade, voltando a pensar naquelas visitas somente quando o viu na porta de sua escola. Que memória traidora! Mas, pensando bem, era um tipo de presença marcante onde, mesmo que não conversassem ou fizessem absolutamente nada, não queria que ele fosse embora. Como quando velhas amigas de sua mãe faziam uma visita, sempre trazendo novidades e nuances de risada dentro da bolsa ou falando de lugares que Hinata nunca imaginou pisar. Ela gostava de ficar ouvindo e dava uma estranha solidão quando elas iam embora.

Foi até o armário e apanhou uma xícara para dosar o açúcar mascavo.

Sentindo seu cheiro forte - que lembrava muito a caramelo e limão - enquanto o despejava, Hinata pensou que Sasuke tinha mesmo uma presença marcante durante sua infância. Assim como o cheiro de açúcar mascavo. Tinha certeza de que, se fechasse os olhos, poderia vê-lo sentado na biblioteca de sua casa, com seus óculos de leitura e segurando um livro grande com elegância. Pensando bem, ele sempre tinha um ar de gravidade muito denso ao seu redor. O que deveria se passar por sua cabeça naquele momento? Ou mesmo quando, sem dizer nada, apenas a pegava pela mão – como se faz com uma irmãzinha - e a levava até a sorveteria, onde, sempre com um olhar grave, ficava encarando a xícara de café?

Momentos intensos, mas despidos de significado, não eram? E depois, o quê?

Sorriu, misturando a noz-moscada ralada e a canela em pó junto ao açúcar. Seus pensamentos estavam voando tanto ou quanto a farinha espalhada no balcão.

**~x~**

Quando Sasuke abriu a porta, viu Shikamaru meio encostado à parede, com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos meio fechados, como se houvesse sido privado da sagrada _siesta_. Deu uma olhadela na vestimenta do rapaz. Que contraste! Mas sábado, como o próprio nome já dizia, era o dia sabático da semana. Por isso, Shikamaru, ao invés dos comuns paletós e gravatas, usava um _jeans_ desgastado, uma camiseta de algodão cinza e verde-floresta, e chinelos de borracha.

Bem, não muito diferente de suas próprias roupas.

Convidou-o para entrar, e Shikamaru alinhou os chinelos no vestíbulo para logo depois segui-lo em silêncio até a cozinha. A chaleira já apitava a fervura da água para o café. Ainda permaneceram em silêncio enquanto Sasuke despejava a água quente sobre o filtro de papel, cheiro de café forte tomando conta de todo o cômodo. Shikamaru apoiou os braços no balcão e alcançou o pote de vidro onde Sasuke guardava biscoitos.

- Como foi? – perguntou Shikamaru, torcendo a tampa azul de plástico e prestando atenção quase cirúrgica a esse movimento.

Enquanto mordiscava um _cream cracker_, ficou observando Sasuke encher as xícaras de café e depois depositar uma à sua frente, seguida do açucareiro.

- Foi bom – finalmente o outro respondeu, com uma serenidade mecânica, enquanto se sentava de frente para Shikamaru. Adicionou uma colherada de açúcar ao próprio café e sorveu um gole. Assentiu de leve, quase imperceptivelmente. – Foi bom.

Shikamaru adoçou lentamente seu café, esperando que viesse algo mais além daquela resposta curta. Suspirou.

- Bom de que jeito?

- Apenas bom, só isso – respondeu o outro, indiferentemente. – Que esperava?

- Uma resposta em que eu pudesse trabalhar.

Sasuke não disse nada por alguns instantes, precisava organizar suas ideias soltas. Certamente que carecia de uma resposta mais apropriada, se queria a ajuda de Shikamaru naquele assunto. Mas nada vinha à mente, além de que havia sido realmente bom aquele encontro da tarde passada. Satisfatório, ele diria. Em detrimento de todo o desconforto que aquele assunto lhe gerou, pensando bem, estar naquele encontro foi fácil como respirar. Não só a aproximação – cuja facilidade tamanha havia sido fonte de grandes dúvidas e suspeitas -, mas o simples "estar ali". É isso, havia sido simples. Comportara-se como o adulto que era, tomando chá com uma menina que poderia ser uma jovem parente. Algo assim.

- Aquele rapaz não estava junto – disse, e Shikamaru entortou as sobrancelhas.

- Agora entendi o "bom". Como conseguiu essa proeza?

- O mérito não é meu, foi um golpe de sorte.

- E aonde você a encontrou?

- Sozinha, em frente ao café. Parecia indecisa se entrava ou não.

Shikamaru suspirou outra vez, levantando a xícara do pires.

- Acredito que o motivo da indecisão seja óbvio para você. – Sasuke assentiu.

- Sai. Isso é um problema.

- Pode até ser, mas eu já disse que afastá-lo não é uma opção.

Sasuke suspirou exasperado, bagunçando o cabelo. Seria muito mais fácil se aquele rapaz não estivesse junto, seguindo-a como uma sombra e, como Shikamaru já alertara, sendo seu apoio mais sólido. Ficava difícil trabalhar numa aproximação.

- E se eu apenas deixasse as coisas seguirem seu curso? Vai acontecer, de toda forma.

- Desistindo, Uchiha? – perguntou Shikamaru, divertido.

- Pro inferno, Nara. Não estou desistindo de nada. Como se eu tivesse direito a uma desistência.

Shikamaru olhou-o, sério.

- Você até tem.

- Só que já não é mais tão simples. Eu já fui pego pela correnteza.

E o estava arrastando junto, pensou Shikamaru consigo, sem exteriorizar qualquer pista do que se passava por sua cabeça, apenas levando a xícara de café aos lábios e a deixando ali mais do que o necessário. Ele estava tão feliz em sua ignorância! Lá se fora a tranquilidade de suas tardes de Mahjong, postergando o trabalho, tomando seu chocolate batizado, e um casal de colegiais trocando figurinhas na mesa ao lado. Agora estava ali, aconselhando o velho camarada que não poderia sequer chamar de amigo. Ou poderia? Droga, a questão nem era essa.

E ele nem queria pensar que, aceitando ajudar Sasuke, havia a possibilidade de colocar tudo a perder. Porque Shikamaru era obrigado a pensar em todas as probabilidades – e algumas não lhe agradavam de jeito nenhum.

Em contrapartida, Sasuke pensava na sensação de estranhamento da tarde passada. Não fora rechaçado, o que era bom. Mas ainda precisava agir com cautela, sem parecer um perseguidor. Engoliu um sorriso junto do café, mas não foi capaz segurar a risada fungada que saiu enquanto alcançava o pote de biscoitos monopolizado pelo outro.

Era exatamente como estava agindo, como um perseguidor.

Mas um perseguidor de lembranças.

- Gostei desse _cream cracker_ – disse Shikamaru, olhando para o biscoito meio-mordido que tinha entre os dedos. – De que marca é?

**~x~**

Os créditos preenchiam a tela, letras brancas no fundo preto, iluminando parcamente as diferentes expressões de três amigos. Uma menina entre dois rapazes, um sofá grande e confortável em uma sala escura. Uma versão um tanto sombria de _Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime_ flutuava fantasmagoricamente pela atmosfera.

Hinata tinha as pernas abraçadas junto ao corpo e agradecia mentalmente por Shino ainda não ter se mexido para tirar o DVD ou acender as luzes. Uma enorme comoção ainda a afetava, de modo que mordia o lábio e apertava os olhos para segurar as lágrimas. A voz rouca e arrastada de Beck não estava ajudando nadinha, mergulhando-a numa melancolia estranha.

Ao seu lado, sentia uma aura de gravidade vinda de Shino – que tinha os braços cruzados no peito e não fazia nenhuma menção de se mexer - e, apesar de não desejar que vissem sua provável expressão ridícula, queria muito poder ver que cara seus amigos faziam naquele momento. Por fim, Shino descruzou os braços e se levantou, e logo as luzes foram acesas. Kiba grunhiu ao seu lado, coçando os olhos.

- Puta merda – foi o que veio entre os grunhidos de Kiba.

Hinata olhou para o amigo e franziu as sobrancelhas. Mordeu o lábio para segurar uma risadinha. Olhou para Shino, que se ajoelhava no tapete para tirar o disco do aparelho e guardá-lo na capinha. O rapaz encarou-a por um instante, antes de revirar os olhos.

- Não dá para assistir filmes _cult_ junto do Kiba – foi o que ele disse enquanto se levantava.

- Qual é! – protestou o outro, levantando os braços e acenando para a tela azul da tevê com alguma exasperação. – Vocês que tem de parar com essa mania de ver filme complicado. Assistir filmes não deveria ser uma coisa que se faz quando se quer relaxar?

- _Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente Sem Lembranças_ não é um filme complicado, Kiba – disse o outro, sem emoção.

- Não é mesmo, Kiba-kun – concordou Hinata. – Eu, na verdade, acho que é um filme lindo.

- Não é complicado? Eu nem consigo dizer esse nome, que dirá entender alguma coisa para achar bonita – disse ele, recolhendo os braços e cruzando-os no peito. – Claro, o cabelo da moça era maneiro.

Hinata voltou a olhar para Shino, que ainda permanecia de pé junto da tevê, os lábios apertados como se quisesse sorrir. Balançou a cabeça levemente para ele.

- Na próxima, Kiba-kun, você escolhe o filme. – Desceu as pernas e sentiu o tapete macio na sola dos pés, encarando o tecido bege felpudo entre seus dedos, contrastando com o azul do esmalte em suas unhas. – Podemos até assistir _Tá Chovendo Hambúrguer_, se quiser.

Então, dois braços torneados e bronzeados, típicos de um atleta que treina arduamente ao sol, surpreenderam-na enquanto a envolviam num abraço apertado. Hinata sentiu o queixo de Kiba de apoiar no topo de sua cabeça quase dolorosamente.

- Ouviu isso, né Shino? – ouviu-o dizer ao outro rapaz, que sentara-se calmamente no braço do sofá. – Filme com título auto-explicativo. Comida caindo do céu.

Hinata deu uma risadinha enquanto era liberada do abraço, e então ajeitou o cabelo, depois que os fios muito finos acabaram se aderindo ao pouquinho de barba áspera que despontava no queixo de Kiba.

- Falando em comida – começou o outro -, se não estou enganado, tem pão de canela na bolsa de alguém.

E a forma séria com que Shino disse aquilo, enquanto um programa aleatório que passava na TV Asahi era refletido pelas lentes de seus óculos de grau, só lhe deu vontade de rir ainda mais.

Hinata adorava o clima da casa de Shino. Kiba convivia com duas mulheres sem muito comedimento, o que resultava numa casa barulhenta e conflituosa, onde todos pareciam competir para ver quem falava mais alto – era engraçado de se observar, mas nada bom de se estar no meio do fogo cruzado. E o clima de sua própria casa, pelo contrário, era excessivamente formal em todos os aspectos. Era um lar amoroso, e Hinata não tinha do que reclamar, mas não havia brechas para brincadeiras ou piadas.

A casa de Shino era silenciosa. Confortável. Tinha um tapete grande e macio na sala, onde ninguém tinha inibição de se esparramar. Os pais de Shino chegavam em casa, conversando entre si sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, e rindo eventualmente. Então a senhora Aburame alinhava seus sapatos no _genkan_, calçava seus chinelos de joaninhas e dava um beijo na testa do filho, que apertava os lábios com seriedade e corava ligeiramente, se alguém estivesse olhando.

E a cozinha de Shino era, no mínimo, adorável. O estranho gosto que o rapaz tinha por insetos veio de sua mãe, era certeza. Desde a toalha de mesa verde e os panos de prato com ilustrações de joaninhas, aos pequenos quadros de borboletas azuis alfinetadas no fundo branco, que decoravam a parede de azulejo claro, junto do telefone.

Os três amigos estavam sentados à pequena mesa redonda de quatro lugares. Kiba estava confortavelmente esparramado em sua cadeira, com uma perna junto ao corpo, tomando suco de melão diretamente da lata que surrupiara da geladeira. Shino servia mais chá verde a si e Hinata pegava outro pãozinho, sentindo a cobertura de _cream-cheese_ e baunilha melar seus dedos.

- Nee, Shino – disse Kiba, segurando sua lata de suco. – Me explica aquele filme estranho que a gente viu.

Shino tirou os óculos e massageou a ponte de seu nariz. Hinata sabia que ele detestava quando Kiba pedia explicações do tipo. O rapaz tinha a profunda convicção de que certas coisas nunca deveriam ser explicadas, deveriam ser captadas e entendidas assim como as plantas absorviam a luz do sol. Enquanto isso, Kiba acreditava que toda essa filosofia não passava de uma grande besteira, dúvidas existiam para serem sanadas.

- Hinata – virou-se para o rapaz, que deixara os óculos sobre a mesa e pegava outro pão de canela dentre os outros -, pode fazer as honras?

Hinata sorriu e assentiu.

- Você entendeu o que eles faziam, Kiba-kun?

Kiba revirou os olhos.

- Aff, Hinata, não sou tão burro assim. Só não saquei a mensagem complicada do filme.

- _Ah_... _Aff_, Kiba-kun – revidou, franzindo as sobrancelhas -, um pouco de... sensibilidade não faz mal. – Fez uma pequena pausa, esperando que o amigo parasse de rir. Kiba espalmou a mão na testa, e seus ombros se sacudiam enquanto dava uma risada rouca e esparramada. Olhou para Shino, e este sorria, balançando a cabeça. Suspirou. - Terminou?

Kiba levantou um dedo, como se pedisse que esperasse, e tomou o restante de seu suco em longos e barulhentos goles. Soltou um _aahh_ refrescante e sorriu, batendo nas bochechas.

- Prontinho. Agora, banhe-me com o conhecimento.

Hinata apoiou o queixo na mão e lançou um olhar estranho ao amigo, como se lutasse para segurar a própria risada. Foi tomada por uma súbita vontade de enfiar um rolo de canela inteiro naquela boca escancarada por um sorriso, e mantê-lo calado enquanto mastigava, até engolir tudo de uma só vez com uma careta sofrida.

Então, com a mão livre, apanhou um pãozinho, e com um "aqui", estendeu-o ao amigo. Kiba o abocanhou, quase lhe levando os dedos juntos.

- Tudo bem – começou ela. – Mas preste atenção. _Brilho Eterno_ se trata de uma declaração de amor – ignorou as sobrancelhas franzidas do amigo. – No momento em que... as memórias dele estão sendo apagadas, ele meio que... se arrepende, sabe? Porque, por mais que tenha havido momentos ruins, também houve os bons.

Kiba cruzou os braços e apertou os olhos. Hinata aproveitou o pequeno momento de reflexão do amigo para tomar um pouco de chá. Notou que Shino fazia o mesmo.

- Deixa ver se entendi. Então é por isso que ele começa a levar a moça do cabelo maneiro para memórias em que ela não pertencia, para que ele pudesse se lembrar dela depois.

- Uhum.

- Mas por que o cara hesita, se a garota se livrou das memórias que tinha dele sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes?

- A questão – disse Shino, muito sério, com a voz grave – é que, bons ou maus momentos, tudo faz parte do que somos.

Silêncio.

Alguém limpando a garganta.

Uma fungada.

- Será que é tarde demais para começar a chorar?

Hinata e Shino se entreolharam e esboçaram sorrisos de diferentes níveis de intensidade. Porque, naquele instante, Kiba estava com os olhos marejados.

Momentos bonitos e intensos, dotados de grandes significados. E sempre passíveis de serem prejudicados pela condição de crescer.

**~x~**

**Ainda não creio que tenha demorado quase dois meses para atualizar - Madara já encontrou o Naruto e a frase amarga do Obito preencheu uma página inteira, no 607. Eu me pergunto que andei fazendo esse tempo todo. Enfim. Desculpas não vão me deixar mais ágil, sinto muito por isso.  
><strong>

**Eu me sinto um pouco estranha por finalizar sem nenhuma notinha de fim de página. Mau hábito, não? Mas eu gostaria de esclarecer uma coisinha sobre o nome do capítulo - "Every each prey'r accepted" -, o que não precisaria realmente de uma notinha. É uma alusão ao poema de Alexander Pope, "Eloisa to Abelard", recitada em _Brilho Eterno_ -  
><strong>

Feliz é o destino da inocente vestal / Esquecendo o mundo, sendo por ele esquecida /

Brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças / Cada prece é aceita, cada desejo renunciado.

**Ei, vocês sabiam que a Scarlett Johansson canta? Que comentário mais fora de contexto, céus. Eu tinha descoberto há um tempinho, e nem tinha dado atenção. Mas a última parte do capítulo e a revisão foram feitas enquanto eu ouvia o primeiro cd dela - lindos covers do Tom Waits! -, então, sim, recomendo. Essa aqui é uma das minhas favoritas: youtu. be/ HsCGE oshgFw**

**Agora sim. Agradeço muitíssimo a todos que leram e comentaram no capítulo anterior. O retorno positivo que esta fic está tendo me deixa muito feliz. Muito obrigado a **lalykuran**, **Catherine3**, **Otowa Nekozawa**, **Bianca Caroline**, **Carol**, **Miiih**, **Brightest Moonlight** e **Haru**. Vocês são todas demais.  
><strong>

**Até a próxima.  
><strong>


	10. Every iridescent color of a feeling

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 9 – Every iridescent color of a feeling

**~x~**

Hinata olhava distraidamente para fora da janela do corredor, segurando o queixo e tamborilando os dedos no beiral empoeirado. Sequer prestava atenção à paisagem dos fundos da escola, que nada tinha de especial além da mistura de tons verdes e alaranjados das árvores. Ainda levaria algumas semanas até que as folhas dos bordos se pintassem daquela cor fulgurante, "vermelho como o alcaçuz que queima a paisagem".

Tão distraída estava, mergulhada que estava nos tons coloridos e sabor canela de seus pensamentos, tão longe do próprio corpo, que possivelmente mal piscava ou suspirava. Permanecia alheia aos colegas que chegavam para a aula, e alheia à atmosfera escolar se tornando cada vez mais viva, como se o próprio prédio despertasse aos poucos de um profundo sono.

- _Tsuki, hi, hoshi_(1) – alguém sussurrou às suas costas, contra seu cabelo, e Hinata sentiu o corpo dar um solavanco pelo susto.

Virou-se brevemente e seus olhos encontraram os dois pedacinhos macios de carvão que eram os olhos de Sai. Resistiu ao ímpeto de se virar totalmente e prender o rapaz num abraço caloroso e apertado, apenas desviando o olhar para o chão e respondendo com um _hoihoihoi_ tão baixinho que mesmo ela mal pôde ouvir, sentindo-se um tanto boba enquanto o rosto ficava mais quente.

- Bom dia, Sai – disse suavemente então, depois de voltar-se novamente para a janela. Através de sua visão periférica, viu o rapaz se encostar ao seu lado, cruzando os braços no beiral da janela. Abaixo deles, dois _senpais_ do último ano conversavam sentados sob um dos bordos – a proximidade desconcertante entre eles fez Hinata desviar o olhar.

- Bom dia, Hime – respondeu o outro. – Como foi seu fim de semana?

Antes de responder, Hinata ficou pensando se a pergunta do rapaz não seria um indicativo de que ele adoraria contar sobre sua viagem. Não era realmente o melhor jeito de trazer rapidamente aquele assunto à tona, mesmo que ela eventualmente fosse perguntar a respeito? Sorriu para a ansiedade muito bem disfarçada do rapaz.

- Foi bom. Fui até a casa do Shino-kun no sábado. Assistimos a um filme e ficamos conversando.

Sai estalou a língua e fechou os olhos.

- Só acontece "Sessão Cineminha" quando não estou por perto.

- Ah. E eu fiz pãozinho de canela.

Sai abriu os olhos e encarou-a.

- Com _cream-cheese_? – Hinata assentiu e o rapaz inclinou-se até esconder o rosto na curva de seus braços dobrados, e dizer numa voz que saiu abafada: – Você me odeia.

- Uhum, odeio sim – segurou o queixo com as duas mãos e ficou olhando para aquele monte de cabelo escorrido na parte de trás da cabeça do garoto. – Até fiz uma nova fornada ontem à noite... e trouxe para o almoço, apenas para o seu desgosto.

Ainda com a cabeça baixa, Sai virou-se minimamente e encarou-a com um único olho visível.

- Desconheço essa forma de ironia, Hime.

Hinata deu de ombros.

- Não sei se dá para chamar assim. Não é como se eu fosse mestre nisso, como você.

Enquanto o rapaz se virava para dar as costas à janela, os cotovelos encostados de um jeito relaxado, Hinata ficou observando cada gesto dele.

- E o seu fim de semana?

- Magnífico – respondeu ele, sem emoção, encarando a parede à sua frente.

- Mesmo?

- Oh, sim. A paisagem natural da província é belíssima. Certamente abusei de todos os tons de verde do meu estojo de aquarela.

- Gostaria de poder ver os desenhos que você fez.

Ter uma breve ideia a respeito de seu estado de espírito e de suas borbulhantes, desconjuntadas e paradoxalmente ausentes emoções durante tal significativa viagem.

- É claro, poderá vê-los mais tarde – disse ele, num momentâneo tom de promessa. - Depois de chegarmos a Ito, Kakashi-san alugou um carro, o que nos permitiu fazer muitos passeios. Não tanto ou quanto eu gostaria, é claro, o tempo foi muito curto.

- É uma pena.

- Oh, é sim. Talvez possamos voltar para lá em março, quando terminar a temporada. Ou nas férias de verão, quando você estiver longe do alcance dos meus dedos.

Hinata deu uma risadinha, mas não o respondeu. E os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Os corredores ainda não estavam totalmente cheios, como costumam ficar nos últimos minutos antes do bater do primeiro sinal. Logo, ambos não seriam mais capazes de ouvir os próprios pensamentos.

Hinata não percebeu que o amigo se desencostara da janela até ouvi-lo se dirigir a ela.

- Vamos para a sala, sim? Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto também se desencostava da janela e alisava a saia.

- Surpresa?

- Prometi trazer uma lembrancinha, não se lembra?

- Oh, Sai, não... Não precisava se incomodar com isso. Deveria ter aproveitado mais o seu tempo.

- Relaxa, Hime. Deveria aprender a ganhar presentes.

- Eu sei ganhar presentes – protestou ela, baixinho, enquanto seguia o amigo.

Sai limitou-se a sorrir, os olhos se fechando sob a pressão das maçãs de seu rosto, que estava numa expressão quase doce. Com uma das mãos no bolso, deu uma olhada pela janelinha da porta antes de abri-la.

- Oh, que ótimo. Ninguém mexeu – murmurou, e Hinata subiu pelas pontinhas dos pés para tentar espiar por sobre seu ombro.

- Oh – fez, pousando as mãos nos ombros do amigo, as pontas dos dedos se agarrando com firmeza ao tecido escuro de seu uniforme. De costas, o garoto lhe virou o rosto e Hinata notou que o sorriso dele ainda estava ali.

- Sabia que ia gostar – disse ele, guiando a menina que ainda se segurava a ele até sua mesa. Uma das mãos de Hinata havia escorregado até a curva de seu cotovelo e Sai achou aquela cena quase digna de um romance histórico. – Mas, por favor, prometa que não fará _oshibana_(2) com elas.

Hinata sorriu para o amigo e, em seguida, para os vasinhos de adoráveis azaleias que estavam sobre sua mesa. Vermelhas, roxas e lilases, de pétalas suaves e folhas verdes que quase brilhavam.

- Porque não? – perguntou ela. – São tão bonitas que... eu poderia guardá-las para sempre.

Sai pôs a mão no queixo, numa pose teatralmente pensativa, com pitadas de acidez aristocrática.

- Isso me soa como uma justificativa terrivelmente assustadora, sua assassina de plantinhas.

Hinata deu uma nova risadinha, os dedos se apertando levemente onde ainda seguravam no garoto.

- Tudo bem... Que tal se eu as plantasse no jardim? São arbustos, afinal.

- Hmm. Prefiro que as mantenha para si – disse ele. Deixe que respirem do mesmo ar que você, que se impregnem do perfume que você passa todas as manhãs e que sejam a última coisa que você veja antes de se deitar. – Sai dizia tudo isso numa voz baixa, mas firme e audível, as palavras saindo com a agradável fluidez do mel que escorre do pote, seus olhos distantes, presos sempre ao mesmo ponto. – Cuide delas e, quando estiverem perdendo o viço ou você se veja irremediavelmente incapaz de mantê-las junto de si, então use seu livro favorito para prensá-las.

Hinata ouviu tudo sem dizer nada. Sentia-se embaraçada. E quente. Tão quente que poderia escorregar as mãos pelo uniforme dele até que se encontrassem, então ela o apertaria firmemente em seus braços e afundaria o rosto em suas costas. Passaria para ele um pouquinho daquele calor, espantaria para longe a frieza que sempre o envolvia com aquele sentimento cálido que o amigo sempre despertava nela.

Mas era estranho. Parecia um gesto grande demais. Era como se ambos, apesar de tudo, não estivessem prontos para uma mostra tão grande de afeto. Mesmo o dia em que Sai afagou seus cabelos, mostrando a ela como sucedera seu encontro com Kakashi, aquele gesto meio-exemplificativo-meio-verdadeiro; foi intenso e parecia ultrapassar limites não verbalmente impostos, mas que estavam lá desde sempre e os dois eram conscientes deles.

Hinata esticou-se nas pontas dos pés e apoiou levemente o queixo ao ombro de Sai, a própria bochecha quase se encostando à dele, que estava fria, e o cabelo do garoto fez cócegas em seu nariz. O uniforme dele cheirava a amaciante de roupas e Hinata aspirou o perfume de talco e limão antes de sussurrar:

- Obrigada.

Às suas costas, ouviram a porta da sala de aula correr, e a noção de que não era apenas os dois que povoavam aquele mundo voltou a operar. Hinata soltou-se do amigo e deu um passo para trás quase ao mesmo tempo em que foram saudados pelas duas figuras que adentravam o recinto.

- Cara, vocês dois chegam muito cedo – dizia Kiba, abrindo o primeiro botões de seu _gakuran_(3).

- Se Inuzuka-kun estivesse fechando esses botões, eu teria a exata ideia do porquê sempre chega atrasado – disse Sai para o garoto.

Hinata levou as mãos aos lábios e lançou um olhar de olhos arregalados para Shino, que apenas balançou a cabeça e procurou se sentar em seu lugar, à frente da carteira de Hinata. Ela não sabia exatamente se ria, repreendia o outro ou se preparava para colocar panos quentes entre os dois garotos quando Kiba entendesse aquela piada terrível e resolvesse partir para cima de Sai.

- Bonitas flores – Shino comentou com sua voz baixa e grave, atraindo a atenção dos outros três, e Hinata poderia ter chorado de alívio. Mas ainda queria rir, levar as mãos às bochechas e deixar que seus ombros se sacudissem livremente, sem nem ao menos se importar se os nós dos dedos de Kiba acabariam fazendo um som oco e doloroso no topo de sua cabeça. – Azaleias.

- Uhum – fez Hinata, sentindo as bochechas tensas em segurar o sorriso. – Sai as trouxe de Shizuoka.

- Também trouxe lembrancinhas para vocês dois – disse Sai enquanto remexia nos bolsos, o pequeno incidente sobre os botões de Kiba se perdendo no meio da conversa fácil.

- Por favor, que não sejam flores – murmurou Kiba, olhando através do teto para nenhum deus em particular.

**~x~**

- Rogo pelo dia em que terminarei o colégio e deixarei para trás a Sugiyama e seus estúpidos eventos culturais.

Os quatro amigos seguiam, ombro a ombro, o caminho em direção ao portão de saída da escola. Kiba escondia uma mão num dos bolsos de sua calça enquanto proferia amargamente seus desejos futuros. No zíper da pasta que trazia pendurada num ombro, um chaveiro de metal na figura de um _sankocho_ sacolejava, como se estivesse em meio a um voo errante, e tilintava contra os guizos presos ao mesmo zíper. A tal temida lembrancinha de viagem, que Sai sacara do bolso e balançara na frente de seus olhos. Presente fajuto, ele declarou no momento em que o recebeu. Mas estava aliviado, poderia ser muito pior.

Shino também trazia um desses típicos souvenires de turista pendurado em sua pasta, praticamente gêmeo de seu próprio. Kiba sinceramente esperava que não houvesse nenhum significado oculto por trás dos chaveiros, alguma lenda provinciana lá dos lados de Chubu(4). Pensar nisso lhe dava calafrios desagradáveis.

- Pensei que gostasse dos eventos da Sugyiama, Kiba-kun – disse Hinata, equilibrando nos braços dois de seus vasinhos de azaleias. Shino carregava o outro.

- Estudamos aqui desde o jardim de infância, Hinata. Uma hora, as aulas de marcenaria acabam perdendo a graça, a despeito de qualquer trabalho útil que façamos. Sem falar que tem jogo em algumas semanas.

Hinata assentiu sem retrucar. Gostava dos eventos de exposições de trabalhos. Se havia algo que realmente apreciava ali, era as aulas de culinária e a oportunidade de fazer alguém experimentar seus doces e pãezinhos. Os olhares espantados que dirigiam a ela, havia algo de muito especial nisso, faziam-na se sentir realmente boa em algo.

Haveria muito tempo para pensar no que faria esse ano, mas não podia se impedir de se perder em pensamentos sobre misturas de chocolate, frutas cítricas e coberturas de merengue corando no calor do forno. Quando deu por si, já haviam alcançado o portão e Kiba pateava levemente sua cabeça com um sorrisinho complacente.

- Vai ficar gordinha se pensar em tanto doce – disse ele, com a voz branda.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas e corou ligeiramente. Que embaraçoso! Desviou os olhos de Kiba, meio que estranhando as atitudes um tanto mornas dele, e viu que Shino passava para Sai as azaleias lilases que carregava. Perguntou-se porque haveria ele trazido tantas. Balançou a cabeça. Já estava bom de pensamentos fora de hora. Voltou-se para Kiba, que dava batidinhas de despedida em seu ombro.

- Não creio que ela vá ficar exatamente gordinha, Inuzuka-kun – disse Sai, atraindo a atenção de ambos. – Imagino que tanto doce vá direto para a única parte do corpo dela que incha como bolinhos no forno. Não acha que é um tanto sugestivo?

Hinata levou alguns segundos de sobrancelha intensamente franzida para finalmente entender do que Sai estava falando. Bolinhos no forno? Não soube exatamente que tipo de força misteriosa deu-lhe um empurrão para sair de seu lugar e dar no braço do amigo um soquinho, que mais surpreendeu e divertiu os garotos do que propriamente causou algum dano.

Os quatro caíram na risada. Acabaram rindo tanto, um para o outro, cada um em seu próprio nível de intensidade, que a realidade pareceu ficar suspensa por alguns instantes. Só havia eles, os vasinhos de azaleias e os souvenires de turista. E a intrusa imagem mental de bolinhos _mochi_ em balcões de padaria.

**~x~**

- Bonitas flores – foi a segunda coisa que Tenten, a balconista do _Kitsune_, disse a eles depois de levantar os olhos de seu livro, enquanto os dois se ajeitavam na mesa de sempre. A primeira coisa havia sido um "boa tarde para vocês", animado como a calorosa saudação de uma irmã mais velha.

- Combinam com a estampa de seu _qipao_, eu acho – disse Sai, sorrindo amigável para a moça, que inspecionou a própria roupa antes de assentir em concordância. – Lembrancinha de viagem para a Hime.

- Sério? E o que trouxe para mim?

Pelo olhar dele, a garota imediatamente soube que o havia pego desprevenido. Sorriu divertida e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. Ele era tão singular quanto muita gente com quem já cruzara, mas a peculiaridade dele era sincera e Tenten gostava disso. Suspirou e sacudiu as mãos para ele, que relaxou o corpo momentaneamente tenso.

- Estou só brincando com você, seu bobo.

Sai sorriu para ela, os olhos dele se fechando sob o peso das maçãs de seu rosto, e Tenten devolveu o sorriso antes de voltar para sua leitura. _Minha querida Sputnik_, de Haruki Murakami. Simplesmente lhe pareceu certo ler aquele livro ali, na solidão do lado de cá do balcão do _Café Kitsune_. O café sendo como a gravidade, o elo de ligação entre ela e as outras pessoas, e as outras pessoas entre si. E todos eles sendo as almas solitárias de metal, vagando no espaço.

O súbito barulho de algo pequeno e metálico se chocando contra a madeira do balcão a tirou de seus pensamentos e das linhas do livro. Os dois colegiais adoráveis estavam se sentando junto dela, e o que havia chamado sua atenção era o pequeno chaveiro que Sai empurrava em sua direção.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Tenten enquanto marcava a página com um guardanapo de papel.

- Estive em Shizuoka e me lembrei de você – disse o garoto com uma seriedade que lhe dava vontade de rir. E foi o que ela fez, espalmou uma mão na testa e riu. Uma risada encorpada, que sacudia seus ombros e umedecia os cantos de seus olhos.

- Obrigada, eu acho – disse ela com reminiscências de risada na voz, apanhando o chaveiro e o pendurando na frente dos olhos. – Realmente não precisava.

- Mas você disse... – começou ele e Tenten o interrompeu, sacudindo as mãos.

- Maneira de dizer, garoto. – O olhar dela caiu sobre a pasta que também foi posta sobre o balcão. – O que é isso?

Sai apanhou a pasta e a abriu, dando uma olhada em seu conteúdo enquanto Hinata se inclinava para trás e dava uma espiada.

- Oh. Isso são os desenhos que eu fiz durante a viagem.

Sai sacou boa parte das folhas, todas com a rigidez típica de papel para pintura em aquarela, e as colocou sobre o balcão. Tenten entortou o pescoço para tentar discernir o que todos aqueles tons de verde formavam.

- Oh, minha nossa – disse ela, em tom de surpresa. – Eu realmente deveria pagá-lo para fazer meus croquis quando eu estiver sem saco para desenhar.

Sai apenas sorriu, enquanto ajeitava um a um os desenhos num ângulo em que as garotas pudessem observar. Misturas estranhas e fascinantes de sentimentos o preenchiam naquele instante, e Sai tentava ignorar a ânsia em nomeá-los. O elogio da moça certamente lhe despertava orgulho. Orgulho bom, ele diria, de se sentir feliz com algo que sabia fazer bem.

Diria que era capaz de ver as cores da aquarela saltando do papel e cercando-o, como se cada tom equivalesse a um sentimento. E isso o fazia pensar que seus desenhos não mais eram desprovidos de emoção. Permitiu-se ser envolvido naqueles tons quentes, que tremeluziam e mudavam a cada novo desenho que ele mostrava.

O _Fuji-san_ a uma distância considerável, com seu topo nevado e nuvens ralas dificultando a visão de seu cume. A vegetação verdejante das margens do Rio Kano. Um barco de pesca solitário em meio ao entardecer na baía de Suruga. As fontes termais da Península de Izu.

Quando deu por si, Hinata o fitava com um sorriso pequenino, mas caloroso a ponto de fazer corar suas bochechas. Sem ter certeza se deveria franzir o cenho para ela, olhou para o desenho que acabara de colocar sobre o balcão.

Lá estava o _engawa_(5) de uma pousada tradicional nas montanhas, o brilho do piso bem encerado quase sendo percebido através da tinta, a paisagem verde da floresta que começava logo ali no quintal. Sentando preguiçosamente contra o pilar vermelho da varanda, Kakashi-san destoava de todo o resto com sua yukata branca e seus cabelos domados como se ainda restasse neles a umidade do banho.

Sai retribuiu o sorriso de Hinata, sendo totalmente pego de surpresa pelas ameaças de um enrubescimento contra suas próprias bochechas.

**~x~**

Shikamaru, a princípio, ignorou a figura encostada à parede enquanto marchava preguiçosamente para as escadas de acesso ao _Kitsune_. Desceu-a vagarosamente, como se seus sapatos saboreassem cada degrau, uma das mãos inconscientemente fechada em torno do lenço que estava no bolso de suas calças.

Chegando finalmente ao subsolo, seus olhos escanearam vagamente o salão, mais pelo costume do que por procurar algo em específico. Era como sempre fazia quando chegava em casa ou no escritório, só uma checagem rotineira para ver se estava tudo no lugar.

Shikamaru notou duas coisas em sua checagem. Primeiro: aqueles dois sacanas haviam começado o jogo sem ele, colocando algum frequentador aleatório do café em seu lugar usual. Segundo: aquele rapazinho inexplicável estava sentado ao balcão com a menina, as cabeças juntas como se dividissem um segredo. Tenten também dividia com eles esse segredo, embora parecesse mais interessada em segurar o queixo com as duas mãos e ficar olhando os dois como se fossem parte de uma cena muito _moe_.

Suspirou, liberando muito lentamente o ar de seus pulmões e, sem aviso, refez seu caminho para fora dali. Encostou-se à parede, tendo a estreita porta para o café entre ele e a outra figura que mal se mexera em seu lugar.

- Vai ficar aí? – perguntou, com nada de curiosidade traindo em sua voz.

Sasuke tinha os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados, como se estivesse bastante confortável em sua posição, muito obrigado, e não houvesse nada capaz de tirá-lo dali. Shikamaru o observava pelo canto do olho enquanto procurava por seu velho isqueiro pelos bolsos internos do paletó. Por fim, acendeu um cigarro, tragou dele duas vezes e, então, deixou-o esquecido entre seus dedos enquanto olhava para o céu. Bonito. As nuvens estavam brancas, sólidas e imóveis.

- Por enquanto – disse Sasuke, depois de um tempo, sem se dignificar a olhá-lo.

- Você viu os dois. – Não era uma pergunta e, portanto, não foi respondida.

Sasuke limpou a garganta e Shikamaru se lembrou de seu cigarro. Metade havia queimado e as cinzas haviam formado um palito frágil e cintilante, que se desintegrou com a menor brisa. Tragou de novo.

- Eu tenho tempo – ouviu Sasuke dizer, a voz mais seca que o usual. Ou tão normal quanto não esteve em tempos.

- Tem, é?

Quem sabe se ele tinha? O negócio é que quando Sasuke chegou ao fim das escadas, numa fuga do trabalho para uma visita totalmente despropositada, viu as cabeças juntas e os ombros suficientemente encostados para o cabelo dela esconder a proximidade. O repentino desconcerto o pegou de surpresa por muitos motivos. Sasuke não costumava ficar embaraçado. E, geralmente, se supõe saber-se os motivos para se ficar desconcertado com algo. Sasuke não sabia porque ficara.

Não dava para ficar ali, pois a visita despropositada perdera seu propósito. Não dava tampouco para ir embora, sabe-se lá por que. Então, Sasuke ficou preso no limbo daquela entrada pouco atraente, entre a realidade e o lugar onde ideias pareciam estranhamente se projetar sobre ele.

Suspirou e notou que Shikamaru pisava nos restos de seu cigarro.

- Vem, vou te pagar uma cerveja – disse ele enquanto se desencostava de seu posto, sacando sua carteira de cigarros do bolso e já levando outro aos lábios.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, mas assentiu e começou a segui-lo.

**~x~**

(1) Um dos símbolos da província de Shizuoka é o _sankocho_, um pássaro de verão que vive nas regiões próximas ao Monte Fuji. Seu canto se assemelha a _tsuki, hi, hoshi_, _hoihoihoi_ – que significa "lua, sol, estrela", por isso ele é chamado de pássaro dos três raios: _san_ três + _kō_ raios + _chō_ pássaro. Outro símbolo da província são as azaleias, havendo diversas espécies encontradas somente por lá.

(2) _Oshibana_ é a arte de prensar flores. Segundo o databook, esse é o hobby da Hinata.

(3) Tradicional uniforme escolar masculino, inspirado na farda do exército japonês - que, por sua vez, foi inspirado na farda do exército da Prússia.

(4) Chubu é a região onde se localiza a província de Shizuoka.

(5) _Engawa_ é o nome dados aos corredores externos das residências tradicionais, embora também se refira à faixa do piso, tipicamente de madeira, que vem imediatamente antes das janelas ou das portas de correr, dentro dos quartos.

**~x~**

**Agora me dou conta que demorei outros dois meses para atualizar - a diferença é que nem tive tempo de notar que esse tempo passou. Peço desculpas. Mas, bem, capítulo fresquinho para mitigar minhas sensações de culpa e inutilidade. E esse aqui é até maior que os outros.  
><strong>

**A revisão deste capítulo é um oferecimento de Yoshida Brothers. Aquelas lindas canções de _shamisen_ têm me ajudado e me libertar das trilhas de Yasuharu Takanashi. Nem conto o que esse moço anda fazendo comigo - como ver claras cenas SasuHina em filmes do Naruto. Tsc.  
><strong>

**Gostaria de agradecer a **Otowa Nekozawa**, **Haru**, **Luciana Fernandes**, **lah15**, **Brightest Moonlinght** e **lalykuran** pela presença no capítulo passado e peço desculpas pela igual demora em responder comentários.  
><strong>

**Agradeço também aos demais e, para os que aproveitaram, desejo um Feliz Natal atrasado e um prato de _mochis _para o Ano Novo.  
><strong>

**Até a próxima.  
><strong>


	11. Every question you ask Alice

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 10 – Every question you ask Alice

**~x~**

Sai já a estava observando há uns bons dez minutos e ela sequer percebera.

Hinata fitava longamente o mundo lá de fora da janela. Notara que era algo que ela andava fazendo muito ultimamente, sempre mergulhada em pensamentos inacessíveis. Suas mãos estavam junto ao peito, os dedos curtos e infantis brincando com as pontas do laço de fita vermelha na gola de seu uniforme. Se o ato de ficar observando-a por aqueles instantes não fosse incrivelmente agradável, proclamaria em voz alta e em tom fastidioso o ciúme que sentia por suas secretas reflexões.

Hinata deixou de fitar a janela e olhou desconfiada para Sai, no instante em que o garoto resolvera descaradamente virar a cadeira em sua direção.

Pudera, o som arrastado da cadeira foi até mesmo capaz de sacar Shino de sua leitura.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Estou esperando pelo instante do suspiro dramático.

- Suspiro dramático?

- Sim. Com essa sua pose de heroína de _dorama_, deve estar pensando no dedo mindinho atado à outra ponta do fio vermelho.

O ligeiro enrubescimento nas bochechas dela o fez pensar que sua brincadeirinha estava a um passo de ser uma meia-verdade. Hinata balançou a cabeça e juntou as mãos no colo, mordendo o lado interno de suas bochechas e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Sai?

- Hum?

- Lembra... Lembra de quando eu comecei a ler um monte de livro da Barbara Cartland?

Sai a fitou imóvel por cinco ou seis segundos, antes de cruzar as pernas, apoiar um cotovelo na mesa e segurar o queixo.

- Oh, se lembro – disse, apático. – Você vivia com o nariz enfiado naqueles livros com adoráveis cenas ilustradas nas capas, corando como uma maçã. Se eu não soubesse que a querida Barbara escrevia romances açucarados, eu diria que você havia se iniciado _naquelas_ leituras femininas.

- Eles eram açucarados mesmo – disse ela, franzindo mais ainda as sobrancelhas, deliberadamente ignorando o comentário sobre _aquelas_ leituras femininas. – A partir do quinto ou sexto, eu nem conseguia mais ler o final.

- Previsíveis, de fato. Mas o que eles têm a ver com sua cara de paisagem?

Hinata cruzou e descruzou os dedos das mãos em seu colo, num ato inconsciente, diria Sai.

- Eu tive um sonho realmente estranho – disse ela, finalmente.

- Sonhou estar se escondendo em cima de um guarda-roupas para escapar da noite de núpcias?(1)

- Oh, não! – apressou-se ela em responder, um sorriso miúdo brincando em seus lábios apesar de seu visível embaraço. – Na-Nada do tipo. E-eu só diria que... há um minúsculo fato nesse sonho... e é mesmo muito pequeno, mas eu me lembro dele muito bem... que eu não consigo deixar de pensar a respeito.

Sai estreitou os olhos.

- Explique.

Hinata suspirou e olhou para os lados. Shino parecia muito concentrado em seu livro – cujo título resistiu em manter o olhar preso por mais alguns segundos para conferir qual era.

- Sabe... Sabe aqueles sonhos bobos, de... de sentar no gramado verde em pequenas colinas, e tem sempre... – Ela parou e fez uma careta, sentindo as orelhas queimarem e enviarem ondas de calor que escorregavam por seu pescoço.

- Sempre o quê?

- A-Alguém junto.

_Fshhh_, vapor saindo das orelhas.

- Oh. Alguém – pronunciou Sai, colocando ênfases absolutamente esquisitas em cada uma das sílabas. Hinata se perguntou se era assim que Kiba se sentia quando sofria ataques do garoto. Distantemente, refletiu se Sai não seria algum tipo de valentão completamente errado e fora de sintonia.

Oohh. Aal-guéém.

Porcaria.

- É, a-alguém. Mas e-eu não me lembro exatamente... quem.

- Uma pena. Conte-me seus sonhos, querida.

- Não é nada muito expressivo. Era uma daquelas colinas de filme realmente clichê.

- Com uma árvore – completou Sai e Hinata balançou a cabeça. – São sempre carvalhos. Ou bordos. Salgueiros também são válidos.

- Lembro vagamente de me sentir pequena, como se ainda fosse criança, e a outra pessoa usava... roupas de época ocidentais.

- Ah, um _dândi_(2). Pensei que tivesse uma queda pelos nossos homens de época, aqueles samurais do Período Edo ou daquelas ilustrações de _Hokusai Manga_(3).

- Esse é você – sussurrou Hinata baixinho, quase que para si, sem encará-lo.

- Oh sim, esse sou eu. Tenho sórdido fascínio por xilogravuras e pinturas de _ukiyo-e_(4). Mas aonde a querida Barbara entra nisso?

- Lembro vagamente de chamar quem quer que fosse – e ignorou quando Sai levantou mínima e ligeiramente uma sobrancelha; e vindo de Sai, esse gesto conseguia ser muito expressivo – de _Valdo_.

Sai juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos por um momento, como se refletisse aquele minúsculo pedaço de informação.

- _A donzela de Lynche_? – perguntou ele, num misto de dúvida e absoluta certeza.

- Uhum. Eu ia procurar o livro para confirmar... mas tenho certeza que é.

- Porque estaria sonhando com _A donzela de Lynche_? Sequer gostou daquele livro.

Hinata balançou a cabeça e levou uma mão ao queixo, os dedos tocando levemente seus lábios.

- Quem sabe. Acho uma história... terrível. Mas sempre fiquei pensando... na relação inicial da Druscilla com o Valdo, e a o que ela levou depois.

- Esse depois me incomoda bastante – disse Sai de modo vago.

- A mim também – Hinata sussurrou e então suspirou. – No... No sonho, eu ficava me escondendo atrás da árvore e... – pausou e sentiu que corava.

- Valdo – completou Sai com tédio, e Hinata sorriu, agradecendo a gentileza despretensiosa do amigo.

- E Valdo fazia de conta que me procurava. Enquanto rodeava a árvore, ele... ficava falando sobre o que estaria dentro da toca de um coelho.

Hinata, com as mãos apoiadas contra o tronco áspero da árvore, respondia: - Uma grande família de coelhos. A mamãe é uma boa cozinheira, o papai gosta de ler o jornal, os irmãos implicam um com o outro e a vovó está tricotando luvas para o inverno.

E o jovem de seu sonho, com a grama estalando sob suas botas de montaria enquanto caminhava ao redor da árvore, respondia sério: - Como pode ter tanta certeza? Deve-se levar em consideração as dimensões da toca. Se o espaço for de 1 metro cúbico, não haverá mais do que um único coelho. Privado da socialização, ele estaria engendrando longas e profundas conversas com a metade de cenoura que guardou para o jantar.

Hinata, espiando para conferir se o rapaz a procurava - e sendo flagrada por seu olhar agudo -, sentiria uma enorme empatia pelo coelho.

- Que solitário ele seria. Mas, antes de tudo, ele deveria guardar provisões. O inverno será gelado e logo os esquilos terão estocado todas as nozes.

Seu pequeno e sábio discurso seria ignorado.

- Agora, se fosse coelhos espertos o suficiente, não seria uma simples toca, mas um labirinto com bifurcações, becos sem saída e salinhas onde guardam biscoitos.

Mas é impossível saber o que está na toca de um coelho, mesmo que se saiba todas as medidas e se faça os devidos cálculos matemáticos.

E o coelho? Como se pode saber que se trata realmente de um coelho?

O rapaz daria as costas à árvore e fitaria longamente o mundo sem cor além da colina.

Hinata aproveitaria para espiá-lo e, então, sussurraria:

- Entrando na toca, oras.

- Não!

O rapaz disse em tom de repreensão, se voltando para o tronco que a escondia por completo.

- Entrar dentro da toca seria uma violação. Seria como entrar dentro da própria alma do coelho. Encarar o que lhe traz felicidade e o que o entristece. É deixá-lo nu, vulnerável.

É mergulhar na própria alma e encarar cada recôndito de si mesmo. Descobrir o que te deixa feliz e o que te deixa melancólico, encarar a própria sorte e também aquilo que te envergonha.

Que me envergonha.

Parecendo subitamente cansado, a respiração ofegante por sua cólera, ele se sentaria na grama. E Hinata enfim deixaria de se esconder. Tomada pela coragem desprendida que, para muitos, só resolve aparecer em sonhos, ela se aproximaria dele.

- Você ficaria triste se eu entrasse na toca?

Hinata, é claro, ao dividir suas aventuras oníricas com Sai, não se lembrava exatamente de todos esses diálogos complicados, salpicados de problemáticas filosóficas e cálculos matemáticos. Grande parte de tudo isso tinha leve gosto de abstração. A essência de palavras tão marcantes ficara guardada, mas suas formas, moldadas pelo som da voz profunda que ela já não se lembrava como soava, perdera-se na nébula densa dos sonhos.

Quando Sai lhe perguntou o que os buracos dos fofos mamíferos de pelo macio estariam escondendo, sua resposta foi um hesitante dar de ombros.

- Não podemos pular lá dentro e descobrir? – perguntou o garoto e Hinata balançou a cabeça enquanto amassava a barra da saia entre os dedos.

O rapaz do sonho não a responderia. Olharia para o mundo sem cor do outro lado, bagunçando os cabelos com ligeira exasperação. Quando sentado, os dois tinham exatamente a mesma altura. E quando próximos, sentiam a mesma familiaridade e os bons sentimentos quentes de conforto e refúgio.

Com a mesma coragem desprendida de antes, pegou entre os dedos pequenos de criancinha uma mecha de cabelo rebelde do rapaz - e oh, tão macia quanto a orelha de um coelho - e repetiria sua pergunta:

- Você ficaria triste se eu entrasse na toca?

Mais calmo, ele a fitaria com olhos que lembravam geleia de morango ou de framboesa. Seus lábios se moveriam mas, como nos sonhos, as palavras mais signifativas seriam esquecidas ao acordar.

E então veio o silêncio. Hinata coçou a bochecha e voltou a olhar pela janela. A balbúrdia na sala de aula durante o horário de estudos parecia não alcançá-la, apenas o olhar seco e inquisidor de Sai.

Ela tinha uma ideia – que já passara do ponto de vaga – sobre com quem havia sonhado. E depois de acabar soltando certos aspectos muito significativos sobre seu sonho, tinha certeza de que Sai também. E talvez até Shino, embora este parecesse muito concentrado em sua leitura – e o que é que ele estava lendo mesmo?

Mergulhada de novo nos pensamentos traidores, ficou se perguntando qual seria sua melhor opção. Que Sai ficasse calado? Ou que dissesse exatamente, sem deixar de fora os detalhes sórdidos, o que estava em sua cabeça?

**~x~**

- Inuzuka-kun me parece particularmente contente esta manhã – comentou Sai com suavidade enquanto aceitava o copo de chá que Hinata lhe oferecia. Com uma garrafa térmica em mãos, Shino servia chá _oolong_(5) quentinho em pequenos copos de papel e Hinata os distribuía entre os rapazes.

- Oh, é mesmo?- perguntou Kiba, antes de levar um pouco de _takoyaki_(6) à boca. Mastigou lentamente com o cenho franzido e engoliu. – Ah sim, verdade. Eu estava conversando com o treinador durante o horário de estudos.

- Ah, então era com o treinador que você estava – disse Sai. – E eu que já começava a pensar em encontros furtivos no terraço ou naquelas árvores discretas atrás da escola.

Kiba, deliberadamente, o ignorou.

- Enfim, como eu ia dizendo. O _sensei_ esteve conversando com a diretora a respeito da exposição de trabalhos e o jogo que teremos na mesma semana.

- Seria bom se ela liberasse os rapazes do evento, não seria? – perguntou Hinata.

Kiba abaixou seu _bentou_, cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso para a amiga.

- Ela vai fazer melhor – disse ele, o sorriso se alargando – e quando Kiba fazia isso, havia algo de intensamente atraente em seus dentes muito brancos e alinhados e na forma como as marcas em suas bochechas bronzeadas se acentuava. – Todos os clubes de esportes farão treinos demonstrativos. Ou seja, vamos treinar para o próximo jogo ao mesmo tempo em que mostramos nosso trabalho duro e o aperfeiçoamento de nossas habilidades.

- Foi uma resolução lógica e razoável – disse Shino.

- De fato – acrescentou Sai. – Mas me parece muita alegria para quem vai treinar baseball no lugar de expor a casinha que construiu na aula de marcenaria. Quem vê acaba pensando que você não ama tanto assim o seu cachorrinho, Inuzuka-kun.

E Kiba o ignorou com muita elegância. O quão bom ele poderia estar ficando nisso?

- Ei, nós definitivamente vamos ao cinema(7) nesse fim de semana, não vamos? – perguntou ele.

- De... Definitivamente, nós vamos – respondeu Hinata, levando seu copinho de chá para junto do peito. – Eu q-queria muito assistir _Usagi Drop_.

- Ah não, Hinata – protestou Kiba. – Isso é filme de mulherzinha.

- M-Mas você quem escolheu da última vez! E é c-com o Kenichi Matsuyama, p-pensei que gostasse dos filmes dele.

Kiba cruzou os baços e fez uma careta.

- Uma coisa é ele explodindo _aliens_, outra bem diferente é ele bancando o pai solteiro.

- Aa – fez Shino, chamando a atenção para si. Seu tom era sombrio, assim como a aura ao seu redor. – O que me lembra – disse ele, com uma voz espetacularmente grave, enquanto empurrava a armação de seus óculos – que eu não estava presente nesta ocasião. Porque será, eu me pergunto.

- Porque surgiu aquela emergência com a sua avó – respondeu Kiba, categórico. – Eu teria adiado, mas a Hinata estava louquinha para ver o Kazunari Ninomiya.

- N-Não é verdade! – se defendeu Hinata, quase que com desespero, a voz ficando cada vez mais aguda. – Eu teria deixado para outro dia, m-mas Kiba-kun disse que você sequer via sentido em GANTZ.

- Oh, Hime, que coisa feia – interveio Sai. – Entregando seu amigo, assim, sem nenhum embaraço.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios, empurrando os indicadores um contra o outro. Ela estava definitivamente embaraçada. Mas lidar com o embaraço era mais fácil do que com as ondas de calor negro que vinham do mal-humor de Shino. Poxa, até Kiba, apesar de demonstrar uma compostura exemplar, estava com a testa brilhando de suor. Hmm, seria mais terrível ainda se reiterasse que nem gostava de GANTZ e que realmente só assistiu por causa dos amigos?

Hmm, melhor não.

- Aff, Shino, você nem gosta de GANTZ – disse Kiba, ainda realmente segurando sua compostura. Muito a despeito do suor gelado que sentia se formar em suas costas.

- Isso não é importante – retrucou Shino, se afundando cada vez mais em sua aura negra. – Preferências e opiniões não possuem valor algum quando se tem a oportunidade de estar junto dos amigos.

Um desconcerto esmagador envolveu tanto Hinata quanto Kiba. Sai, como sempre, permaneceu inabalável, bebericando de seu chá delicioso com aroma floral.

- E se... – começou Hinata, muito baixinho. Pigarreou e umedeceu os lábios. – E se Shino-kun escolhesse o filme dessa vez?

E, como que por encanto, a atmosfera negra, pesada e sufocante, toda a aura de maldição e desastres naturais, se dissipou. O vento soprou, os pássaros cantaram e o sol de outono brilhou com mais força.

- Vamos assistir _Hotarubi no Mori e_ – sentenciou Shino, antes de tomar um calculado gole de seu chá. Ah, sua aura estava tão limpa que parecia convidar borboletas e vaga-lumes a voejar ao redor. O sol incidia em seus olhos cinzentos, quase formando reflexos iridescentes nas lentes de seus óculos, e a brisa mexeu suavemente com seus cabelos.

- E... Excelente escolha, Shino-kun – disse Hinata. E, na verdade, ela o achava de verdade. Mesmo que, em algum lugar de sua mente, as palavras _adeus, Kenichi-kun_, estivessem sendo proferidas com desalento.

- Eu concordo. Mangás da Yuri Midorikawa sempre despertam em mim sentimentos difíceis de denominar – disse Sai. A dúvida geral era se estava sendo sincero, ou apenas tirando o dele da reta. – Aliás, Aburame-kun, não era _Hotarubi no Mori e_ que você estava lendo durante o horário de estudos?

Shino assentiu. Sai, que já terminara seu almoço e calmamente servia a si um pouco mais de chá, fez uma expressão pensativa.

- Hmm, eu me pergunto uma coisa. Se Aburame-kun realmente não gosta de GANTZ, e uma vez que era possível escolher outra opção, não teria ele concordado com o filme por causa da presença de um _idol_?

Kiba, que até então mostrava uma expressão miserável – droga, antes tivessem ficado mesmo com _Usagi Drop_ -, se recompôs e capturou outro _takoyaki_ com seus _hashi_.

- Há, 'ta brincando? Esse cara não sabe nem como escolher qual das AKB48 ele gosta mais.

Shino juntou as mãos junto do rosto.

- Não consigo encontrar sentido nessa indústria(8) – disse ele. – Um grupo com 24 garotas, eleger uma delas como favorita é uma tarefa descabida. Mesmo que eu assista a todas as apresentações e pesquise sobre hobbys, gostos e desgostos, além de analisar o nível de sua qualidade musical...

- Para de complicar o que a sociedade já descomplicou, Shino – protestou Kiba. – Como fruto da nossa evolução, você só ter de escolher a mais bonitinha e reverenciá-la até que surja uma que faça seu coração tremer com mais intensidade. Sequer precisa entender a música.

A alegria caladinha de Shino foi subitamente substituída por uma expressão miserável que quase se equiparava à anterior de Kiba. Como se estivesse fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para pensar a respeito no produto evolutivo da sociedade altamente capitalista.

- Shi-Shino-kun! – interveio Hinata. Ou, pelo menos, tentou. Pensar nessas coisas a deixava tão tonta quanto. – N-Nada o obriga a escolher uma _oshimen_(9) entre as AKB48.

- Claro – desconversou Kiba, afetado pela expressão do amigo. – Tem outros grupos. Como... Como...

- SKE48 – ofereceu Sai.

- Isso! E o... o...

- Morning Musume.

- Também! E o Berryz Kobo!

-E o C-ute.

- E o Buono!

A cada nome que aqueles dois citavam, Sai sempre em sua apatia – como é que ele conhecia tanta banda de garotas? – e Kiba em crescente animação, Shino parecia mais e mais perdido num oceano de _idols_. Ele... Ele tinha mesmo de se inteirar a essa indústria? Não, não tinha, e sabia disso. Mas começava a sentir que garotinhas bonitinhas o estavam atacando de todos os lados. A... Alguém... ajude.

- Momoiro Clover – acrescentou Sai, olhando com desgosto para seu restinho já frio de chá.

- BABYMETAL! – completou Kiba, com as mãos em punho!

Não.

- Ba... Babymetal? – balbuciou Shino. Esse cruel fruto da indústria musical? Ele... Tinha de reverenciá-las também?

Dessa vez, era uma aura cinzenta que o rodeava. Ou seria sua alma, que escapara e deixara para trás um corpo frio e de bochechas encovadas?

- Oi, Shino! – chamou Kiba pelo amigo, acenando rapidamente diante de seu rosto. – Você 'tá legal? Oi, Hinata, acho que o Shino quebrou.

Virou-se para a amiga, para descobrir que a menina se encontrava em situação muito parecida. Um cantinho escuro subitamente aparecera no meio do jardim da escola e a dragara lá para dentro. Olhou com desespero para Sai, que furtivamente trocava seu copinho vazio pelo ainda cheio de Hinata.

Suspirou.

Quanto exagero.

Como se a enumeração de bandas de garotas com curto prazo de validade fosse a fonte de todo o mal, uma espécie de murmúrio de encantamentos profanos, e o ato de cessar com toda aquela blasfêmia fosse a solução, a névoa negra que preenchia aquele cantinho escuro começou a se dissipar. Hinata arrastou-se para fora de sua prisão de trevas e segurou firme nas mãos de Shino.

- N-Nem tudo está p-perdido, Shino-kun – murmurou ela para o amigo, uma expressão de determinação estampada em seu rosto. – Tente... Tente se lembrar das músicas que você gosta.

- Como Kagrra? – sussurrou Shino. Ah, pronunciar aquele nome foi alentador. Dava até para sentir sua energia vital retornando.

- I-Isso! E também o Akeboshi.

- E o Pay money To my Pain.

- E o Chaba.

- E Ore Ska Band. Além daqueles cantores tradicionais que aprendi a gostar com meu pai. E por quê? Porque a tradição possui um valor que está além de qualquer análise.

Hinata sorriu para o amigo. A pele de ambos estava visivelmente mais brilhante, os rostos corados e o sol outonal refletindo em seus olhos – ou nas lentes dos óculos do garoto.

Shino, sério – o que poderia ser considerado o seu normal -, devolveu um olhar bastante significativo à amiga.

- Dois exagerados. Isso que vocês são – reclamou Kiba, com os braços cruzados. – E se querem saber, eu também nem gosto de Babymetal. Foi só para dar um exemplo.

Percebeu que aqueles dois estavam deliberadamente o ignorando. Deu um suspiro de cansaço, elevando o rosto para observar o céu. Sentiu, subitamente, uma mão dar batidinhas em seu ombro.

- Tudo bem, Inuzuka-kun – disse Sai, numa tentativa de sorriso doce e condescendente. – Eu acredito em você.

**~x~**

Sasuke tinha as duas mãos presas ao volante de seu carro. Numa cidade de trânsito tranquilo, uma condução bastante tranquila. Pudera. Dirigir para ele já se tornara tão natural quanto o ato de respirar ou fazer o nó da gravata.

Seus dedos finos e longos tamborilavam no volante, acompanhando a música que preenchia o interior do veículo. Tocava no som do carro a história de um extra-terrestre que viera a Terra avisar a todos de sua destruição e se tornara um _rockstar_(10). _Deixe as crianças perderem o controle, deixe as crianças aproveitarem, deixe todas as crianças dançarem_, cantarolava Sasuke, acompanhando a música, com uma voz grave e distraída que reverberava de sua garganta.

Bocejou. Silenciosamente, entortando a boca, fechando um dos olhos enquanto sentia-os se umedecerem. Bocejos eram atos tão naturais e humanos, era o que Sasuke pensava num canto bem isolado de sua mente. Mais natural e humano do que dirigir. Por isso, também era algo que Sasuke não dava muita importância. Bocejos eram como inspirar, expirar, suspirar. Um suspiro sonolento, com cara de sábado de manhã.

Talvez por pensar assim, por deixar bocejos escaparem quando estava totalmente distraído para tomar isso com significância, suas expressões nesses instantes eram de completa vulnerabilidade.

Abrir a boca para deixar sair aquele suspiro de vontade de voltar para a cama era o mesmo que abrir janelinhas em suas barreiras e deixar o mundo ver como era por dentro.

Não ligou absolutamente para seu suspiro sonolento com cara de sábado de manhã, apenas se preparou para manobrar o carro numa vaga que julgou excelente. Era tão difícil encontrar boas vagas no estacionamento do supermercado, especialmente num sábado, antes do almoço.

Soube imediatamente que precisava reabastecer a dispensa quando, na noite anterior, depois de chegar do trabalho e se dirigir à cozinha para preparar seu já costumeiro jantar solitário, tudo o que encontrou no armário foi dois potes de _noodles_ instantâneos, snacks de arroz e algas e um pacote de biscoitos que, surpreendentemente, escapara da gulodice de Shikamaru.

Sua geladeira era um caso a parte, que sequer merecia ser mencionado.

Suspirou e, recolhendo a carteira e o celular que deixara no banco de trás, além das chaves, desceu do carro e se dirigiu à fila de carrinhos.

Como diria Shikamaru, que ato mais mundano. Levantar cedo e ir fazer a feira. Entrando no mercado com seu carrinho, não conseguiu segurar o puxãozinho que seu lábio dera num canto, nem a risada baixa e grave que não passara de sua garganta. Bem, se algo de bom podia ser tirado daquele negócio problemático era que, mesmo que no fim não desse nada certo, e tudo fosse aos diabos, até que tinha começado a se dar bem com aquele cara.

Poderia isso ser considerado bom? Para alguém que não passava de um tremendo de um antissocial que preferia ser deixado em paz acima de qualquer coisa? Suspirou. Pelo menos, não foi outro bocejo.

Olhando para os extensos corredores, perguntou-se se não deveria ter feito uma lista de compras. Lembrou-se de que fazia essa mesma pergunta todas as vezes em que tinha de sair para fazer as compras. Fez uma careta e coçou a nuca. Completamente ao natural, e provavelmente todo amassado por não ter ganhado nenhuma atenção especial enquanto lavava o rosto esta manhã, seu cabelo fez cócegas nas costas de sua mão.

Devia começar pelo principal, como fazia todas as vezes. Passar em todos os corredores, se perguntar se precisava mesmo comprar aquilo, e pegar primeiro os mais pesados.

Um pacote de arroz, algumas caixas de leite e mais potes de macarrão instantâneo já estavam timidamente reunidos num canto do carrinho, quando Sasuke virou no corredor de biscoitos. Suspirou outra vez. Mas este era um suspiro cheio de significados, embora não soubesse dizer exatamente quais. Alguma coisa irritante apoderara-se de suas mãos e de seus joelhos e, com o súbito incômodo que sentiu no maxilar, percebeu que trincara os dentes. Novamente, sem saber realmente o por quê. Levou uma mão à testa e a massageou suavemente, antes de escorregar os dedos pelos cabelos macios e coçar levemente o couro cabeludo.

Hinata não o vira, olhava com muita concentração para alguma coisa nas prateleiras daquele corredor. Seu cabelo brilhava, como se tivesse sido penteado com muito esmero, o que deixou Sasuke realmente surpreso com o quanto tinha crescido. Uma das mãos estava na alça fina de sua bolsinha, enquanto a outra segurava enfaticamente o queixo. E, embora a época do frio de verdade ainda fosse levar algumas semanas para chegar – e diferente de Sasuke, que se sentia bastante confortável naquele suéter que expunha um pouco de sua clavícula -, ela usava jeans e um pesado casaco azul de zíper.

Aproximou-se e pigarreou.

- Hinata.

A pequena e súbita agitação em seus ombros lhe dissera que a havia surpreendido. Ela, rapidamente, virou o rosto para si, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e os lábios entreabertos.

- Oh! S-Sasuke-san.

Ele assentiu.

- Como vai?

- B-Bem, e você?

- Bem, obrigado.

Conversa mundana, saturada com a leveza do acaso. Pigarreou novamente, pronto para emendar algum assunto antes que o silêncio assentasse. No entanto, foi ela quem continuou, depois de tombar levemente a cabeça para o lado e dar uma espiadinha no conteúdo de seu carrinho.

- C-Compras do mês? – perguntou ela, num tom impossível de se saber se continha algum desconforto.

- Precisamente – respondeu ele, olhando para os potes de _noodles_. Notou que ela não carregava nada. – E você? Outra receita de confeitaria?

Fitou-a tocar levemente a franja com as pontas dos dedos e olhar para cima, num ponto acima de sua cabeça, e apertar os lábios pensativa.

- Algo... assim. – Elevou uma sobrancelha e viu-a corar ligeiramente por ter notado sua expressão cética. – Quero dizer... Eu não tenho muita... certeza.

Sasuke apertou os olhos.

- Explique.

- Hmm – fez ela, pressionando as pontas dos indicadores uma contra a outra. – F-Feira de exposição de trabalhos na escola – disse Hinata, muito baixo, e Sasuke assentiu. – A s-_sensei_, da aula de culinária, quer que eu exponha algo. Eu tenho... mais ou menos... uma ideia do que fazer, mas...

- Mas, na verdade, você realmente não tem uma ideia – completou Sasuke, e ela assentiu. – Lembro-me bem dessas feiras da Sugiyama – comentou, num tom de empatia bastante empoeirado por falta de uso.

- V-Verdade? Oh, é mesmo. Sasuke-san também estou estudou na Sugiyama, não?

Sasuke assentiu e apoiou os cotovelos no carrinho de compras, permitindo que seus joelhos relaxassem. Hinata olhou novamente o conteúdo do carrinho e pareceu, de repente, sobressaltada.

- Oh, por favor, Sasuke-san. Continue com… suas compras. Não me deixe atrapalhá-lo.

- Não me atrapalha, de forma alguma – disse ele, com seriedade que não dava espaço para discussões. – Não estou com pressa, então façamos o seguinte. Acompanhe-me enquanto pego minhas coisas, e aproveite para dar uma olhada no que vai precisar.

De repente, sentiu muita vontade de sorrir para a garota que tinha a sua frente. Pega de surpresa pelo estranho convite, Hinata olhou para os dois lados – talvez em busca de uma possível rota de fuga -, mordendo o lábio e respirando bem fundo.

- T-Tem certeza?

Ele tinha? Evitou dar outro suspiro. Sendo alguém que costuma negar o convívio com outros de sua espécie, e que tinha um certo respeito por aqueles de semelhante natureza, gostaria ele de se impor a ela? Ah, se estivesse sozinho, teria gargalhado como nunca em sua vida. Não já estava fazendo isso? E duma forma bem miserável.

- Absoluta - respondeu ele, soando claro como cristal. - Quero dizer, se assim desejar.

Pelo forma como ela nervosamente torcia a alça de sua bolsinha, sua resposta parecia bem evidente.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke-san. - E é claro que a real resposta de Hinata o surpreendeu. Dando um sorriso semelhante ao que encerrara sua última conversa com ela, assentiu.

Olhou para as prateleiras de biscoitos. Seria uma boa ter seu estoque reabastecido. Até quando ficaria assim, ele não sabia dizer. Dependia de quantas vezes aquele cara voltaria à sua casa. Pegando os pacotes de sua marca favorita e, muito autoconsciente, os colocando no carrinho, seguiu em frente para sair daquele corredor. Não precisava olhar para trás para saber que Hinata nervosamente o observava e o seguia.

Por um segundo, deixou o pensamento vazar para outros caminhos. Ah, arrependeu-se. Aquela coisa irritante voltara a atacar suas mãos e seus joelhos, além de seu estômago e de seu peito. Resistiu ao ímpeto de massagear as têmporas ou deixar transparecer sua irritação. Com ninguém além de si mesmo.

- G-Gostaria de ajuda, Sasuke-san?

- Eu agradeceria, Hinata - respondeu Sasuke, soando mais seco do que pretendia, dando demasiada atenção aos pacotes de macarrão, como que decidindo-se entre talharim ou espaguete.

Hinata prostrou-se ao seu lado, como se percebesse seu impasse.

- Hmm - fez ela, olhando para a mesma direção. - Eu acho... que deveria optar pelo talharim. Cozinha m-mais rápido.

Sasuke deixou escapar uma risada fungada que, percebeu, a deixou embaraçada. Agradeceu. E assim se arrastaram suas compras de sábado de manhã. Para quê deixar o pensamento voar? Era tão mais seguro manter os pés presos ao chão. Nem que tivesse de espanar o pó de muitos aspectos de sua personalidade.

A certa altura, com seu carrinho já razoavelmente cheio - e um cantinho reservado às coisas que Hinata resolvera levar - a menina o observava escolher os ovos. Sasuke abria a caixa de papelão e os inspencionava cuidadosamente.

- Você sabia? - Começou ele, como quem pensa alto ou sussurra segredos aos ovos. - Uma dona de casa em Osaka comprou uma caixa de ovos muito parecida com essa. Acredito que era até a mesma marca. Ao chegar em casa, foi pegar alguns para bater um bolo e encontrou uma dúzia de pintinhos amarelos. Haviam formado um coral e cantavam _Kawa no Nagare no Youni_, da Hibari Misora.

Pela visão lateral, viu que Hinata piscava os olhos várias vezes. Notou que ela sorriu, como se achasse amável graça da história que inventara. Então, como que acreditando piamente em sua anedota, ela disse:

- Oh, é m-mesmo? - Ele assentiu, completamente sério. - E o que ela fez?

- Ficou obviamente encantada, é claro. Tentou fazer com que cantassem outra música, mas eles só conheciam essa.

Ela cobriu os lábios com os dedos e deu uma risadinha, que saíra um pouco alta. Parando subitamente, abriu os olhos e corou - e com isso, Sasuke soube que, por mais que tenha sido engraçado, o assunto morreria ali. Impedindo-a de dar vazão a seu embaraço, Sasuke colocou a caixa de ovos no carrinho e deu uma olhada em seus arredores, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Creio que acabo por aqui - disse ele. - Precisa de algo mais?

Hinata olhou para Sasuke e, então, assentiu, se adiantando até os ovos. Pegou uma caixa e ao abrí-la, deu um suspiro.

- Que... Que pena - disse ela, baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para Sasuke ouvir. Olhou para ele e enrubesceu mais ainda, mordendo os lábios e certamente sentindo aquele nadinha de coragem abandoná-la. - Tinha esperanças de e-encontrar pintinhos.

Os olhos de Sasuke se abriram poucos milímetros e, então, ele sorriu. Ternamente. Cruzando os braços, balançou a cabeça.

- Se quer tanto um coral de pintinhos, devia conferir todas as caixas. - Aparentemente mais confortável, Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça e disse estar bem com aquela. - Então, vamos?

Enquanto seguiam silenciosamente em direção ao caixa, Sasuke resolvera dar uma espiada em seus pensamentos. Consultou o relógio e permitiu-se ponderar um pouco a respeito de suas ideias. Devia dar aquele dia por encerrado? Teria um problemão se resolvesse esticar um pouco mais aquela manhã? Olhou furtivamente para Hinata, que ainda segurava sua caixa de papelão com decepcionantes ovos normais, uma expressão bem neutra no rosto.

Sua franja estava bagunçada. Disse para si muitas vezes que já não lhe cabia mais a obrigação de ajeitá-la, assim como aquela de lhe dar a mão para atravessar a rua ou ajudar a subir em lugares altos. Ela crescera. Sua preocupação para com ela baseava-se agora em coisas de gente crescida.

Não era nada mal esticar um pouco mais aquela manhã tranquila.

- Precisa voltar imediatamente para casa? - perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

Hinata o fitou por alguns instantes. Parecia surpresa, de início. Então, ponderativa. Confusa. Entortou um pouquinho os lábios, como se pensasse a respeito. Por fim, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- N-Não, não preciso.

Encostando-se displicentemente ao carrinho enquanto aguardava na fila e totalmente alheio ao próprio charme, perguntou:

- No lugar de sempre?

**~x~**

(1) Referência a "A Ninfa do Lago Mágico", história sobre uma garota que se casa com o pretendente de sua irmã, para que esta possa se casar com quem ama. Notando que ninguém a preparou para o que viria na noite de núpcias, ela de fato se esconde em cima do guarda-roupa.

(2) Dândi – do inglês _dandy_ – é um termo usado para designar aqueles homens de extremo bom gosto e senso estético, além de comportamento e conhecimentos refinados. Era o estilo comportamental dos jovens burgueses no início do século XIX.

(3) _Hokusai Manga_ é uma coleção de xilogravuras feitas por Katsushita Hokusai, um artista do período Edo. O termo _manga_ (漫画) foi cunhado por ele, combinado os ideogramas _man_ – involuntário, divertido – e _ga_ – desenho, gravura. A mais famosa xilogravura de Hokusai é _A Grande Onda de Kanagawa_.

(4) _Ukiyo-e_ – literalmente "retratos do mundo flutuante" – é um estilo de pintura semelhante à xilogravura, popular durante o período Edo. Recentemente, a Fundação Japão expôs o projeto "Ukiyo-e Heroes" do ilustrador Jed Henry, que consistia em desenhos de personagens da cultura pop feitos com esta técnica.

(5) Oolong é um tradicional chá chinês, situado entre o chá verde e o chá preto em níveis de oxidação. O sabor pode variar, podendo ser doce e frutado com aromas de mel, ou amadeirado com aromas torrados, ou verde e fresco, tudo dependendo da horticultura e estilo de produção.

(6) _Takoyaki_ é um bolinho redondo japonês bastante popular, geralmente recheado com polvo e frito numa chapa especial.

(7) Todos os filmes citados estrearam nos cinemas japoneses no ano de 2011.

Para evitar que vocês tenham de recorrer ao Google a cada filme citado, farei um breve resumo dos fatos:

- _Usagi Drop_ é a adaptação do mangá de Yumi Unita e conta a história de Daikichi que, no funeral do avô, descobre que este deixou uma filha ilegítima de 6 anos de idade cuja mãe era desconhecida. Uma vez que toda a família via a menina com embaraço, ele decide tomar conta dela. Daikichi, no filme, é vivido por Kenichi Matsuyama, que também fez Masaru Kato em _GANTZ_.

- _GANTZ_ é um mangá de Hiroya Oku, que teve duas adaptações live-action lançadas em 2011. A história é sobre Kei Kurono que, junto de Kato, morre ao ser atropelado por um trem. Nisso, os dois são levados a um apartamento onde conhecem a esfera negra Gantz, que designa a eles missões para acabar com extra-terrestres. Nas adaptações, Kei Kurono é feito por Kazunari Ninomiya, integrante do grupo Arashi – por isso a repentina conversa sobre _idols_.

- _Hotarubi no Mori e_ também é uma adaptação de mangá, – da mesma autora de _Natsume Yuujinchou_. É sobre uma garotinha, Hotaru – significa vaga-lume -, que se perde numa floresta habitada por _youkais,_ onde conhece um garoto com máscara de raposa. Este diz ser amaldiçoado pelo deus da montanha, de modo que não pode ser tocado por humanos.

(8) Sinto muito, sem uma nota explicativa detalhada para as _idols_. A maioria dos grupos citados pertence ao Hello! Project. SKE48 é uma banda-irmã do AKB48. BABYMETAL é um trio de "heavy metal" formado por garotas entre 12 e 13 anos.

(9) _Oshimen_ (推しメン) é um termo utilizado para se referir ao integrante favorito de um grupo. _Oshi_ seria algo como "dar suporte" e _men_, se não me engano, é abreviação de "member".

(10) "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars", de David Bowie. Ou apenas "Ziggy Stardust".

* * *

><p><strong>Hee, parece que tomei chá de cogumelos para escrever aquela primeira parte do capítulo – tal qual a música que dá nome ao título. <em>White Rabbit<em>, do Jefferson Airplane. Aliás, chá de cogumelos para o capítulo inteiro. Um capítulo escrito durante uma viagem aos Paraísos Artificiais. Também dá para culpar aquela animação em rostoscopia de _Aku no Hana_. E o trabalho de final de semestre sobre o Simbolismo francês. Baudelaire puxando meu pé à noite.  
><strong>

**Eu sinto muito mesmo pela demora. Creio nunca ter demorado tanto com um capítulo de Cigarros. Mas muito, muito, muito obrigada a todo mundo que leu o capítulo passado. Sei que é esquisito ter reviews respondidos depois de tanto tempo, mas... Mas.**

**Especiais agradecimentos a **Otowa Nekozawa**, **lalykuran**, **Haru**, **Nakochin**, **Pisck**, **PuppyKatGirl**, **Bianca Caroline**, **Luciana Fernandes** e **Brightest Moonlight**. Você me dão muita vontade de mergulhá-las no café.  
><strong>

**Até mais.**


	12. Every time you shall to be late

_**~ Cigarros baratos e sem filtro**_

"Esses são de matar."

Capítulo 11 - Every time you shall to be late

**~x~**

Sempre tinha algo de muito confortante, certo e alentador em caminhar para o Kitsune. Hinata sentia isso sempre. Às vezes, como que para aproveitar de verdade cada pequeno instante, ela e Sai caminhavam bem devagar, saboreando cada passo dado, como que aumentando a expectativa para deixar o resultado ainda mais prazeroso. Como um doce, que parece ficar mais gostoso se a espera para roubar-lhe um pedaço tiver sido longa.

Com folhas secas estalando sob seus sapatos, Hinata ia perdida em pensamentos. Não se lembrava de ser tão ponderativa assim, mais ia mergulhada na própria mente, como se fizesse dela uma salinha de chá particular. Lá fora, ainda ouvia o que Sai dizia, mas era como se estivesse dividida em duas. Segurava nas mãos a porcelana quentinha, enquanto o som do violino que o vizinho tocava entrava pela janela.

Ouvia a voz grave e apática de Sai em sua carinhosa explanação sobre porque não a deixara dar nem uma espiadinha em seu trabalho para o evento de exposições. Ela nem estava tão curiosa assim, - na verdade, estava sim; só que concordava com cada pedacinho da explicação dele – mas gostava do som do violino embalando-a e, por isso, deixaria que o garoto enumerasse seus pontos. Enquanto isso, pensamentos se refletiam e passavam como filme na superfície furta-cor do _sunset tea_ de seu subconsciente.

Do nada, e por nenhum motivo aparente, pensara em Sasuke-san e no último encontro que tiveram. E isso era tão bobo! Oh, espera. Não... Não era, não. Era... legal? É, legal... Era legal ter um amigo como Sasuke-san. Pelo menos, gostava de pensar nele como seu amigo e desejava que isso não fosse um problema para ele.

Quer dizer, Sasuke era um rapaz estranho. Impossível não associar essa imagem a ele – por mais que isso a embaraçasse. Mas ele parecia querer manter algum tipo de relacionamento amigável com ela, apesar da diferença de idade, o longo período de afastamento e a ausência de pontos em comum entre os dois. Mordeu os lábios com força. É, era mesmo bom pensar em Sasuke-san como seu amigo, apesar da estranheza do primeiro encontro – e todos aqueles subsequentes.

Como falar de Sasuke para o garoto ao seu lado? Indiferentemente, como mera casualidade da vida? Ou deveria falar sobre suas perspectivas de uma amizade saudável com alguém que fizera uma pequeniníssima parte de sua infância?

- Mesmo para alguém que não esteja absolutamente interessado no meu trabalho, ver a minha composição ainda seria uma surpresa – dizia Sai, inexpressivo.

- Eu concordo.

- O que quero dizer por surpresa – continuou ele – é o impacto de se ver algo pela primeira vez. Belo ou horrendo, previsto ou inesperado. Acrescente a isso a expectativa, mesmo que pequena, da espera.

- Como um doce.

- Ah, exato. Como o fato de que deixarei que você me surpreenda com sua arte de confeitaria – disse ele, num tom lisonjeiro que não dava margem para tomá-lo como um insulto. Sai levava a sério a arte de confeitaria da menina.

Havia muitas maneiras de se nomear a arte. Como alguém que lança ao chão uma cerâmica que acaba de secar e sente que seu verdadeiro valor estético está no momento em que a peça se estilhaça. Sai não entendia isso muito bem. Idiossincrasias deviam ser complicadas mesmo para quem tinha as suas próprias. Não entendia as suas – será que, ao menos, as tinha? – e, por isso, transferia tudo para suas cores.

- Como nossa lenta caminhada para o Kitsune – completou.

Estavam já às portas da escada de acesso e, perceberam, música escapava de lá. Notas e palavras difíceis de serem decifradas escorriam degraus acima e os dois amigos se olharam por um instante. Hinata levou as mãos ao peito enquanto Sai deixava um canto de seu lábio repuxar-se com charme.

- Devemos, Hime? – perguntou ele, em tom galante. Hinata assentiu.

À medida que desciam as escadas, a música ficava cada vez mais reconhecível. Dava para se perceber a suave nota da estática produzida por vinis empoeirados, passando por debaixo da música. Ao final, quando chegaram ao grande salão subterrâneo do Kitsune, notaram a sutil – e ainda impossível de não se notar – mudança na atmosfera. Era algo difícil de se explicar, como se houvessem ocorrido alterações na própria estrutura molecular do ar que respiravam, dos tijolinhos que compunham as paredes, na forma como o cheiro de café moído e canela os envolvia e como o falatório os alcançava.

Os livros de uma das estantes foram realocados para acomodar um velho toca-discos e inúmeras capas de vinil. Shikamaru estava de pé, junto aos discos, escaneando-os.

- _Come on, baby, come on, darling. __Let me steal this moment from you now_(1) – cantarolou Sai, enquanto manobrava sua bicicleta ao final das escadas. A forma como sua voz grave se encaixou tão perfeitamente naquele pedacinho de música deixou Hinata cheia de uma fascinação acanhada.

Era uma música ótima, ela pensava. Do tipo que a fazia querer repetir, e repetir. Fechar os olhos e deixar que sua cabeça se movesse para acompanhá-la. Dizia que, se apenas pudesse fazer um acordo com Deus, convencê-lo a trocá-la de lugar e experiência com um outro alguém, então subiria aquela...

A agulha do toca-discos foi levantada, interrompendo a música com um som seco e rasgado.

- Quem mandou tirar a Kate Bush!? – gritou uma Tenten enfezada, do outro lado do balcão, enquanto devolvia o troco a um cliente de saída.

- Não seja problemática, mulher – disse Shikamaru num tom moroso, retirando um disco de vinil de sua capa para colocar no lugar do que acabava de tirar.

E logo começou a tocar nos altofalantes cheios de estática a primeira faixa do disco _The Great Ray Charles Soul Feelin'_(2). Parecia um sinal para que todos dessem um discreto suspiro e balançasse suas cabeças. Shikamaru lançou um sorrisinho preguiçoso e quase desdenhoso para Tenten, que apenas sorriu de volta como se aprovasse sua audácia.

Sai e Hinata novamente se entreolharam. Definitivamente, aquele era um mundo diferente.

**~x~**

Hinata olhou para os próprios pés, emparelhados aos pés de Sai, que se mexiam fora de ritmo.

Por um instante, há muitas horas atrás, sentira algo estranho. Algo que nunca sentira antes manifestado daquela forma, porque era muito contrário à sua personalidade reservada e pouco confiante.

Sentira uma espécie de ousadia totalmente alienígena.

Ah, efeitos da música que Shikamaru colocara, e as cabeças balançantes, a mudança de atmosfera e a fumaça do cigarro que alguém acendera. De verdade, um mundo diferente, como pensaram. Mas adentrá-lo daquela forma exigia uma ousadia que não possuía.

Não possuía aquele _quêzinho_ necessário para mexer a cabeça, estalar os dedos e se comportar como numa daquelas cenas de bares de jazz que aparecem nos filmes mais antigos.

Ela não tinha isso.

Ela era só a Hinata.

Mas observar aquela cena ainda lhe dava vontade de sorrir. Sai também sorriu. Achava que ele também não tinha aquele _quêzinho_. Não. Talvez o tivesse, mas ainda estava latente. Era como um pedacinho de grama que apenas espera o sol esquentar um pouco mais para despontar na neve. Uma bomba-relógio apenas esperando o grande _booom_.

Se Sai aprendesse a se expressar plenamente, seria um adulto ousado e confiante, do tipo que a faria se sentir segura e apoiada por estar junto. Seria algo maravilhoso aos planos que os dois tinham.

Sai seria um adulto e tanto.

Mas isso foi só por um instante, há muitas horas atrás.

Foi antes de se sentarem à mesa de sempre e bebericarem café e se deixarem levar pelo vozerio que incrementava a música no toca-discos. Que, é claro, não ficou lá por muito tempo.

A ousadia de Shikamaru em interferi na música de Tenten incitou semelhante prática em muitos outros. Genma, que não se constrange fácil, não esperou que o lado B do _Soul Feelin'_ chegasse ao fim para trocá-lo pelos _Pet Sounds_.

Ah, foi uma noite em que Hinata e Sai descobririam que o gosto musical diz muito sobre uma pessoa. Principalmente, sobre seus aspectos escondidos. Ou que quem vê cara, não vê capa de disco. Tanto faz.

Oras, Genma-san e Beach Boys.

E com um acervo tão variado, apesar de ainda pequeno, as surpresas não ficariam por aí. Ah, não mesmo. E nem todo mundo seria tão entediado ao conflito quanto Shikamaru.

Genma-san, por exemplo, deixou que expressões horrorosas deslizassem por seus lábios bonitos quando Chouji se levantou e cortou sua música com aquele mesmo som rasgado. O rapaz robusto optara por algo mais clássico, como uma graciosa execução da _Sinfonia n. 1 em dó menor_ de Brahms.

A mudança para _O Melhor de Bob Dylan_ teria sido pacífica se o indivíduo responsável pela troca ficasse quieto em seu cantinho. Mas teve de soltar um "isso é que é música de verdade, gordinho", o que fez as coisas esquentarem. Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Chouji, que fechou os punhos e socou a superfície de feltro verde da mesa de Mahjong, fazendo-a sacudir de tal forma que todos os muros de pedras vieram abaixo.

Chouji era, geralmente, um cara muito pacífico e manso, com covinhas nas bochechas e uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Mas que nunca o chamassem de gordo.

Quando os ânimos da novidade finalmente de acalmaram, Hinata e Sai enfim se sentiram confortáveis para dar uma olhadinha naquela estante que parecia a terra mágica dos desejos. E foi assim que terminaram sentados no chão, junto à estante, com os pés emparelhados e balançando fora de ritmo.

Sai até murmurou que a aventurinha musical deles parecia até cena de livro do Murakami. E o que teriam para o jantar? Aperitivos de legumes com maionese e cerveja; ou iriam até o Konikunya para comprar os ingredientes de uma refeição simples, mas feita com esmero?

Antes que Hinata pudesse rir e ficar assim, com o sorriso ainda quente no rosto, enquanto Sai descrevia com detalhes a maneira como trataria os ingredientes de sua refeição simples – cortar em cubos os tomates e refogá-los com cebola e azeite, temperar com um pouco de sal e pimenta, antes de misturar ao molho de tomate e jogar por cima do espaguete cozido; e é assim que se prepara uma massa ao sugo! -, a menina deu um pulo.

Jantar?

Seus olhos rapidamente voaram ao seu relógio de pulso – ele tinha a silhueta dourada da cabeça do Mickey Mouse por trás dos ponteiros – e quase gemeu ao notar que já marcava seis e trinta e nove. Estava atrasada. Atrasada! Levantou-se num salto.

- Quem morreu? – perguntou Sai com tranquilidade, enquanto via a menina alisar a saia com pressa.

- E-E-Eu! Se n-não chegar em casa em vinte minutos!

- Tranquila – disse Sai, se levantando do chão -, te levo de bicicleta e chegamos lá rapidinho.

Hinata assentiu e começou a reunir suas coisas, enquanto Sai ia até o balcão pagar pelo café e pelas fatias da torta do dia. Entregou a ele sua bolsa e caminharam para a saída.

- Oops – fez Sai, de repente, num jeito que parecia propositalmente feito para combinar com a história.

- O-O que foi?

O rapaz acenou com o queixo para sua fiel bicicleta, não mais tão fiel assim. O pneu da frente estava desconsolavelmente murcho. Sai se aproximou e verificou, para descobrir que um pedregulho pontiagudo – quase bonito, azulado - estava cravado na borracha ainda pouco desgastada. Machucou um pouco os dedos para tentar tirá-lo dali.

Ai, caramba.

Ai, por todos os _yokais_ da floresta do Deus da Montanha.

Ela nunca vira uma expressão tão culpada em Sai. Aliás, ele não fazia bem o tipo de se sentir culpado com qualquer coisa que fizesse, sendo de sua natureza esconder-se atrás de um apático sarcasmo.

- Eu sinto muito – disse ele, com a voz com um quê de depressiva. Ficara um pouco mais grave, a voz dele, e suas sobrancelhas se franziram, e seus lábios se curvaram sutilmente.

Hinata levantou as mãos e as sacudiu. Se fosse para seu amigo esboçar expressões, ela preferia muito mais as escarninhas.

- Tu-Tudo bem, não é c-culpa sua.

Sentiu vontade de torcer as mãos, para acalmar seus nervos, mas sentia que não tinha tempo nem de respirar mais fundo.

- Eu sugiro que corra – disse Sai, se curvando em sua direção como que para contar a fórmula secreta para se abrir um buraco de minhoca.

Hinata balançou a cabeça efusivamente. Antes de sair correndo escada acima como se sua vida dependesse disso.

**~x~**

O escritório de Hiashi Hyuuga era exatamente como Sasuke se lembrava, em todos os seus mínimos detalhes.

Considerado um incorporador visionário, que premiava projetos arquitetônicos inovadores e cumpria com cada uma das coisas que esperavam dele, o homem não poderia ser mais simples e tradicional em seu cerne. Aquela família estranha de fato ainda conservava suas raízes tradicionais, aquela característica sensibilidade austera, bem mais do que sua própria. Devia ser a remanescência de alguns traços típicos de uma família _zaibatsu_(3).

Aquele escritório lhe enchia de nostalgias. Se tivesse uma memória poderosa o suficiente, e memória era uma coisa da qual Sasuke tinha o direito de se gabar, poderia confirmar que até mesmo as ranhuras da madeira das paredes e dos móveis estavam em seu devido lugar. Até o velho relógio de madeira, grande e dominador, permanecia no canto de sempre, seu pêndulo se movendo tão mansamente quanto o tempo entre aquelas paredes. Tendo a casa conservado o aspecto tradicional, uma das portas _shoji_ estava entreaberta, deixando entrar no cômodo um frio vento noturno.

Tentou não se demorar muito enquanto observava cheio de saudades os seus arredores, e voltou-se para os papéis em suas mãos. Papelada. Que coisa detestável. Sentiu que, por trás de seus papéis e da mesa de carvalho, Hiashi Hyuuga o fitava prolongadamente. Dava para sentir o peso de seu olhar, estudando-o.

O farfalhar de roupas e o leve rangido da cadeira lhe disseram que o homem enfim deixava de analisá-lo com tanto afinco.

- O jantar será servido neste instante – disse ele, cortando o silêncio numa voz profunda e que não dava espaço para argumentações. Sasuke abaixou suas folhas e olhou para o outro. – Vamos?

Assentiu e retirou os óculos de leitura, deixando-os junto dos papéis sobre a mesa. Lançou um olhar rápido ao relógio em seu pulso, onde os ponteiros formavam um quase perfeito ângulo de cento e cinquenta graus. Levantou-se.

Hiashi Hyuuga o conduziu em silêncio, as mãos às costas, numa pose altiva e orgulhosa. Mesmo seus passos quase não emitiam som algum, e ele caminhava sem pressa. Tudo parecia exatamente isso a Sasuke. Pura pose. Seu pai também era cheio dessas coisas, mas nunca exatamente incorporou esse lado aristocrata de Hiashi. A elegância de Fugaku Uchiha possuía uma nuance diferente.

Mas era certo que o comportamento daqueles homens era uma herança ancestral. Perguntava-se se tinha algo assim consigo.

Adentraram a sala de jantar e Sasuke evitou que sua respiração fizesse algum barulho que significasse algo mais que a pura e simples necessidade de oxigênio. Pensando bem, o esforço não foi tão grande. Teria de fato sido, se aquela fosse a primeira vez que estivesse vendo Hinata em anos. Não o era, obviamente. Todos os devidos passos haviam sido tomados para que fosse capaz de manter sua corriqueira frieza.

Ela se levantou e curvou-se respeitosamente para ambos.

Hiashi Hyuuga sentou-se em seu lugar, a vista do jardim interno inteiramente à sua disposição, enquanto saudava a filha e levantava básicas e cotidianas questões. Escutou-a com atenção, sentindo certo divertimento no esforço que ela fazia para ignorá-lo enquanto respondia solicitamente ao pai.

Ah, não poderiam ficar se evitando para sempre.

- Ah, querida. Espero que se lembre de Sasuke Uchiha. – Havia algo ligeiramente insinuante no tom de Hiashi Hyuuga, cuidadosamente sutil para não deixá-lo desconfortável, mas que se deslizara o bastante para não passar despercebido.

O olhar de Hinata foi significativo. Quase como se, de fato, ela o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Quando ela enrubesceu, pensou ter visto um deslumbre daquela mesma garotinha que não sabia sequer amarrar os sapatos. Franziu o cenho.

- Hm! É claro que me lembro – disse ela ao pai e, então, voltou-se para o convidado. - Há quanto tempo, Sasuke-san.

- De fato, muito tempo – respondeu Sasuke.

- Minha filha ainda era uma criança quando você foi para o exterior, Sasuke-kun – disse quietamente Hiashi Hyuuga. – Acredito que tenha se surpreendido com o quanto ela mudou.

- É verdade – respondeu Sasuke, num tom sério. – Embora eu creia que a altura continue a mesma.

Hiashi Hyuuga deu o que muito se assemelhava a uma risada, que saíra fungada e fizera seus ombros moverem-se levemente uma única vez. Não sabia o que mais o divertira na resposta do rapaz, o tom sério ou a credibilidade que este dava à piada. Olhou de relance para Hinata, que mexia nervosamente com as mãos naquele hábito horroroso e tinha as bochechas enrubescidas e ligeiramente estufadas, numa expressão empertigada. Uma pena que ela não compartilhasse de seu senso de humor.

Limpou a garganta e agradeceu pela comida.

Sasuke notou quando a menina deu um suspiro, que poderia muito bem ser de intenso alívio por deixar de ser o centro das atenções, ou de grande cansaço. A julgar que ainda vestia o uniforme, e a maneira com que seu cabelo sempre penteado com esmero estava desalinhado, chegou à conclusão de que ela andara correndo. Devia ter, novamente, passado toda a tarde naquele estabelecimento, na companhia da mais estranha pessoa que já conheceu.

E dada a desculpa que dera ao pai, concluiu que essas idas eram feitas em segredo. Que ela se despreocupasse, pois não estava interessado em espalhar.

O jantar seguiu em simplória normalidade, com Hiashi Hyuuga conduzindo ocasionais conversas. Parecia tomar cautela em tocar nos assuntos referentes a negócios, talvez de forma que a menina não ficasse excluída da conversação. Por isso, os temas que levantava deslizavam quase sempre pelos âmbitos familiares, da vida cotidiana e a tranquilidade de uma pequena cidade nas montanhas.

Hinata olhou para Sasuke com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade quando ele fora questionado quanto às idas e vindas de sua família. Sasuke mantinha uma expressão normal e sua voz escorria charmosa e eloquente, mas seus olhos tornaram-se vazios e distantes. Hinata não sabia se seu sempre observador pai o notara, mas soube que aquele era, de alguma forma, um assunto delicado para o rapaz.

- Minha mãe está bem – disse ele, um momento depois de limpar os cantos dos lábios com o guardanapo. – Voltou a fazer o que gosta, que é dar aulas.

Hiashi fez um som de concordância e voltou a mexer em matérias espinhosas.

- Soube que seu irmão largou a empresa e a acompanhou.

Hinata, inconscientemente, levou uma das mãos ao peito. Então, os pais dele haviam se separado?

- Sim, foi o que ele fez – respondeu Sasuke com educação. – É interessante. Apesar de tudo, meu irmão acabou demonstrando que tem mais afinidade com nossa mãe.

- Por ele ter escolhido sair de casa junto dela?

Sasuke mastigava pensativamente, os olhos estreitados, como se pensando numa resposta adequada.

- Também – respondeu ele, por fim. – No entanto, não sei se meu pai chegou a mencionar também, mas Itachi aproveitou sua formação como engenheiro e está dando aulas.

Hiashi Hyuuga franziu levemente o cenho e lançou um olhar rápido para Hinata, que tinha os olhos baixos.

- Não. Fugaku não mencionou. Talvez ainda sinta-se ofendido pela afronta.

Sasuke mordeu a língua para segurar o riso que ameaçou escapar. Oh, sim. De fato, seu pai ainda estava extremamente ofendido pela afronta de seu irmão. Largar tudo, todo o investimento que recebeu de Fugaku e estragar todo seu planejamento. Morder a mão que o alimentou, e sem nenhum embaraço.

Pigarreou, o maxilar rígido enquanto seus lábios ameaçavam denunciar sua opinião sobre o assunto.

- Talvez. Evitamos tocar no assunto, se possível. – Considerou jogar um pouco de sal em cima da ferida no orgulho de seu pai, mesmo que ele não pudesse sentir. Afinal, não era mais fácil sem Fugaku por perto? Que grande covarde você é, Sasuke. – Mas pelo que ouço da minha mãe, Itachi está realmente contente com o ofício de professor.

- É um desperdício de talento, se quer minha opinião. – Não, ele não a queria. – Mas Fugaku tem sorte por um dos filhos ainda desejar seguir seus passos. Ele certamente não suportaria ver a empresa que lutou tanto para manter de pé durante a crise ter de deixar as mãos da família por conta de um capricho tolo. – Tomou lentamente um gole de _sake_, antes de continuar. - Ele tem de fato sorte do filho mais novo compartilhar de suas perspectivas e saber ser leal a elas.

O jeito que Hiashi Hyuuga falava... Não era desprezo por Sasuke acabar sendo um filho facilmente controlado pelo pai. Homens como ele verdadeiramente pensavam dessa forma. Decidiu ignorá-lo.

- E você, Hinata? – disse, virando-se para a menina, que pareceu se assustar por, de repente, ter as luzes apontadas para si. – Como vão os estudos?

Era tão... estranho. Tê-lo ali, fazendo uma pergunta tão insólita. Conversação típica de convidado na mesa de jantar, coisa que não tiveram em muito, muito tempo. Mordeu o lábio e engoliu o nervosismo.

- V-Vai... Vai bem. – Respirou fundo. – A partir de amanhã, começam os... preparativos da feira de exposições.

- Ah, a feira de exposições. Isso é nostálgico – respondeu Sasuke, com charme e educação que muito a desconcertaram. Resistiu ao impulso de pressionar as pontas frias dos dedos contra as bochechas, que apenas ficavam mais e mais quentes. – E você apresentará algo?

A maneira com que ele perguntou. Fez Hinata se sentir subitamente confortável. Não era mais o Sasuke estranho, convidado inesperado na mesa de jantar, pois seu tom carregara algo como uma piada interna que apenas ela entenderia. Desviou os olhos e sorriu ligeiramente.

- Hm! Eu vou. Minha professora de culinária e economia doméstica achou que seria... hm, interessante... eu apresentar algo. – Ops, informação repetida. – Eu demorei para decidir o que eu faria, mas Kurenai-sensei me ajudou na escolha.

- Oh, isso é bom.

- Minha filha demonstra habilidades excepcionais na cozinha – disse Hiashi, quietamente. – Desde que passou a ter aulas na escola, não deixa de nos surpreender.

Era ainda mais insólito ter seu pai elogiando-a para alguém, Hiashi nunca foi do tipo de se expressar abertamente na frente de outros. O afeto familiar sempre foi tratado como um tesouro secreto, expressado sutilmente como o sabor de hortelã no _ogura yokan_(4) que _okaasan_ faz e o cheiro de tabaco de desprende das roupas de _otousama_ depois de um dia de trabalho.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim – disse Sasuke. - Quando é a feira?

- Daqui a... quatro dias, na sexta-feira.

- Seria interessante, Hinata, se você apresentasse a Sasuke-kun um convite formal para a feira.

Hinata franziu o cenho para o pai, confusa com o que ele queria dizer.

- Seria mesmo interessante poder atestar em primeira mão suas tão proclamadas habilidades excepcionais da cozinha – disse Sasuke, olhando-a por cima de seu copo.

Hinata arregalou os olhos em entendimento, e enrubesceu.

- Oh – fez ela, com desconcerto. – Isso é repentino, mas Sasuke-san gostaria de vir ver nossa exposição?

- Tenho certeza de que poderia fazer um esforço e comparecer.

Sasuke-san era tão desnecessariamente educado.

**~x~**

Depois de comerem, Hinata serviu chá aos cavalheiros, que aproveitaram para enredar em seus assuntos. Fitando a superfície de seu chá, deixou que as vozes dos dois fluíssem ao seu redor, distantes mas familiares em seu tom sério. Olhou brevemente para cima. Discutiam a situação econômica. Sasuke-san parecia tão entediado.

Abaixou novamente a cabeça. Será que Sai chegou bem em casa? Deve ter sido uma senhora caminhada, empurrado a bicicleta inutilizada. Mais tarde, ligaria para ele, para se certificar de que estava bem e de que já havia jantado. E avisar que correra tudo bem.

Suspirou, e sua respiração fez pequenas ondas em seu chá. A súbita movimentação daqueles dois a tirou de seus pensamentos e Hinata notou que havia estado totalmente em outra dimensão. Sasuke-san se curvava para _otousama_, que devolvia o cumprimento com ligeira menor profundidade. Levantou-se rapidamente para se despedir do rapaz.

- Agradeço a hospitalidade, Hiashi-san – disse Sasuke, enquanto endireitava a coluna. – Eu espero sinceramente que Hikari-san se sinta melhor logo.

Uma estranha calidez se alojou no peito de Hinata nesse instante. Curvou-se calada, olhando detidamente para os próprios pés e sentindo os cabelos escorregarem como cortinas de seus ombros, enquanto seu pai agradecia pelos votos.

- Hinata – a voz de seu pai chamou sua atenção e a menina se endireitou. – Tenha a delicadeza de ir até meu escritório buscar as coisas de Sasuke-kun.

- Seria de grande favor – o tom cortês do rapaz adiantou-se antes que Hinata desse totalmente as costas aos cavalheiros – se pudesse guardar na minha pasta os papéis que estão sobre a mesa.

- P-Papéis?

- Saberá quando ver.

E ela soube. Reconheceu como a uma velha amiga a bolsa de Sasuke-san sobre o sofá. E os tais papéis estavam sobre a mesa, sendo impedidos de fugir por um elegante par de óculos de leitura. Mordeu o lábio, perguntando-se como Sasuke-san ficaria neles. Balançou a cabeça e, depois de reunir todos os documentos, abriu a bolsa inesperadamente pesada, onde encontrou um _notebook_ e o estojo dos óculos. Guardou tudo com extremo cuidado – para evitar danos ou ter um contato além do educado com as coisas dele.

Tomou um segundo para reconhecer sua própria presença naquele escritório. Viveu a vida inteira naquela casa, mas o escritório de seu pai sempre lhe parecia nostálgico. Fechou os olhos por um instante, e deixou que as lembranças fluíssem. Tinham tom de sépia e cheiravam a madeira envernizada e ao couro do sofá. Era o mesmo cheiro da biblioteca.

Sobre um criado-mudo junto ao grande relógio havia uma pilha de livros, todos de aspecto passado do ponto de novo. Boa literatura, seu pai havia dito uma vez depois de flagrá-la encarando a pilha com curiosidade. Boa literatura, Sasuke-san havia dito uma vez enquanto a fazia companhia.

Lembrou de Sasuke-san se levantando de uma das poltronas da biblioteca, usando o _gakuran_ escuro da Sugiyama, para ir até a estante apanhar um livro que lhe chamara a atenção. Os adultos estariam nesse escritório e Sasuke, agora ela percebia, estava impaciente com algo. Provavelmente, por estar preso a uma criança enquanto tinha tanta coisa mais interessante a se fazer. Quem ela queria enganar, não é mesmo?

Boa literatura, ele havia dito em tom de entendimento, e colocou em suas mãos um livro de capa curiosa, onde um gato de apresentava de forma afetada. _Wagahai wa neko de aru_(5). Eu sou um gato. Soube que o autor daquele livro era o mesmo homem estampado nas notas de mil ienes. Depois disso, notou a apatia triste com que ele olhava para o outro livro que tinha em mãos. Lembrava-se de se esticar para ver a capa e ler o nome, e de se surpreender ao ver duas mãos elevarem no alto um chapéu arredondado que parecia tão leve a ponto de flutuar. Não sabendo ler o nome, perguntou do que se tratava e Sasuke-san lhe disse que se chamava _A Insustentável Leveza do Ser_.

Falava sobre fardos.

Notou espantada que havia tomado nas mãos o primeiro livro da pilha, e algo estranho foi preenchendo-a aos poucos. Como se, naquele instante, sofresse uma transformação irreversível. Como uma gota de tinta que cai num copo d'água e vai se dissolvendo em ondas que se dobram em si como fumaça até que, o que antes era puro, torna-se impossível de voltar ao estado original. Era o mesmo livro com o chapéu-coco tão leve quanto ar. Não pensou muito no que estava fazendo, mas deslizou o livro para dentro da pasta, entre o compartimento onde guardou os papéis e o computador.

Enrolou a longa alça da bolsa ao redor do pulso e segurou a pesada pasta cuidadosamente nos braços. Imagine só se algo acontecesse com as coisas guardadas ali? E o que ele pensaria quando visse...

Caminhou rapidamente até a garagem, e Sasuke agradeceu enquanto desenrolava a alça de seu braço e abria a porta do carro para guardar suas coisas. Ele se movimentava elegantemente e Hinata mal podia resistir em olhar para suas mãos.

- N-Não... – começou ela, chamando a atenção do rapaz. Baixo o suficiente para seu pai não ouvir de seu lugar nas escadas do _engawa_. – Não precisa se preocupar com a exposição.

Quis ter certeza de que Sasuke soubesse que não era absolutamente necessário que comparecesse. O convite, em parte, foi um capricho da polidez à mesa de jantar. Sasuke a fitou por um instante e Hinata, sentindo-se embaraçada demais para sustentar o olhar, olhou para os próprios pés. As _getas_(6) que calçara para seguir pelo caminho de pedras do jardim até a garagem estranhamente combinavam com suas meias brancas. Enfim olhou para cima, e encontrou-se novamente com aquele estranho sorriso que ele costumava esboçar. E o mesmo pensamento que teve quando Hiashi o anunciou durante o jantar novamente a golpeou desconfortavelmente.

Sasuke era um homem. Mesmo mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto voltava para o quarto depois de ir até a cozinha buscar um copo de leite morno, Hinata pensava nisso. Demorar tanto para notá-lo – da forma que deveria ter notado há muito tempo – a deixava imensuravelmente desconcertada. Homem. Não um rapaz, um amigo, um filho do conhecido do papai que ficava de olho nela enquanto os adultos tratavam de negócios – nas ocasiões em que o deixavam em paz para fazer o dever de casa. Um homem. Um que agora tratava de negócios com seu pai. Morava sozinho, dirigia um Subaru modelo esporte, era intensamente charmoso, e devia sair com mulheres.

Um homem. Como Daikichi, Shuichi Natori, Shuu Koibuchi, Hokuto Mamiya, Matsudaira Hideaki, Ren Tsuruga e George Koizumi.

Por que era tão difícil fazer essa palavra entrar em sua cabeça? E essa lista de referências só a deixava se sentindo ainda mais... Ah. Tonta!

Seu pai era um homem e isso era facilmente aceitável. Kakashi-san também o era e nunca pensou o contrário – ele era meio que pai de Sai. Ou tio. Um irmãozão. Tudo bem, não era o melhor exemplo por ser um conceito muito flutuante.

Não que fosse boba o suficiente e não se dar conta antes. O problema foi terem sido reapresentados daquela forma. Foi ele estar sentado em sua mesa de jantar, com _otousama_ esperando que se lembrasse dele porque era _nova_ demais para guardar alguém significativo na lembrança. Agora, era difícil conciliar os dois termos, homem e amigo.

Daqui para frente, seria tudo ainda mais embaraçoso.

E o pior era que tudo isso lhe dava uma desconfortável inseguridade. Não sendo capaz de conciliar os termos, ou a forma amigável com que ele a tratava não passar de um engano. E se nunca conseguisse ver o que estava por trás das cortinas, nunca chegasse a conhecê-lo bem? Nas duas ou três anedotas que ele trocou com seu pai sobre sua estadia no exterior, suas respostas haviam sido curtas e grossas. Num ponto, isso a fez lembrar da conversa que tiveram no dia da viagem de Sai e na sinceridade desconcertantemente bonita e triste com que ele mostrou seus verdadeiros sentimentos quanto a esse período. Mas agora, percebia que ainda havia tanto que ela não sabia sobre ele.

Será que ele, algum dia, falaria sobre seus pais ou sobre o irmão mais velho de quem não parecia notar o tom de afeição com que se dirigia?

- Se sente realmente bem? – pôde ouvir a voz preocupada de Hiashi vir do quarto de seus pais. Eles tinham uma coisa tão bonita, _otousama_ e _okaasan_. _Otousama_ não parou de manifestar suas preocupações para com a esposa durante a hora do jantar. A possibilidade deles se separarem era tão remota, tão impensável quanto Fei Wong e Clow Reed estarem tomando chá em seu quarto.

- Estou, querido, perfeitamente bem – ouviu, em seguida, a voz de sua mãe. Suave demais para que ouvisse com clareza, mas ainda limpa o suficiente.

Uma pausa entre eles, seguida de sons de beijos, lhe deu um frio na espinha e um calor incontrolável no rosto. Não devia estar ouvindo, era... íntimo demais.

Preparava-se para seguir em frente seu caminho, quando sua mãe falou de novo.

- Eu sinto muito – dizia ela. – Mas ainda não estava preparada para ver aquele rapaz.

As sobrancelhas de Hinata se franziram profundamente. Ela estava... falando de Sasuke-san? Apertou os dedos contra o vidro cálido do copo e, ainda com aquela expressão carregada, deixou que seus pés descalços a levassem para dentro do quarto.

**~x~**

(1) "Running Up That Hill", da Kate Bush. (youtu. be/ wp43OdtAAkM)

(2) Para quem quiser sentir a _vibe _do Soul Feelin' (youtu. be/ j09tKysKydk)

(3) _Zaibatsu_ é um termo utilizado para se referir aos grandes conglomerados industriais e/ou financeiros que tiveram significativa parte no desenvolvimento econômico do Japão durante a Era Meiji até a Segunda Guerra. Por definição, são grandes monopólios verticais (que atuam em vários ramos) de controle familiar, constituídos geralmente por uma holding (uma empresa criada com a finalidade de controlar outras) e várias filiais subsidiárias. Foram dissolvidos após a ocupação norte-americana. As famílias zaibatsu eram educadas de acordo com a ética budista e confucionista, portanto eram sóbrias, moderadas e austeras.

(4) _Ogura yokan _é gelatina feita com doce de feijão azuki (anko).

(5) _Wagahai_ é uma das muitas maneiras, um tanto antiga, de se dizer "eu" em japonês. É considerado uma forma pomposa de se dirigir em primeira pessoa, possui um certo tom de afetação, denota nobreza e grandiloquência; e seu uso era restrito a militares, políticos e afins.

(6) _Geta_ são sandálias tradicionais, constituídas de uma base de madeira (_dai_) e dois "dentes" (_ha_). São geralmente usadas com kimonos e yukatas, pois a altura elevada impede a barra da roupa de se sujar. Não encontrei referência em canto nenhum, mas já notei em animes e filmes o hábito de se ter um par de geta no armário de sapatos, e elas serem usadas para não se pisar descalço no genkan ou nas áreas externas das residências (quem puder me confirmar, por favor, uma luz!).

* * *

><p><strong>I shall to be late! I shall to be late!<strong>

**Engraçado. Eu queria porque queria que Shikamaru colocasse Simon & Garfunkel naquele toca-discos. Pensava no Shika, e só me via aqueles dois moços – acho que a música deles tem uma vibe meio preguiçosa. Mas não encontrei nenhum jeito de **_**The Sound of Silence**_** combinar com a cena. **

**E esse Sasuke. Dando-me um problema dos infernos. Mas bem, seu bobo. Feliz aniversário atrasado. Ganhou de presente **_**A Insustentável Leveza do Ser**_** para aprender uma ou duas coisas sobre fardos. Vocês entenderão.**

**Ah, é. E vocês totalmente sabem que eu peguei o nome da mãe da Hinata nas histórias da Tilim, né? Capitão Óbvio e eu, enquanto aproveitamos nossas férias relaxando e bebendo sake num onsen japonês, mandamos um alô especial para** lalykuran**, **PuppyKatGirl**, **Otowa Nekozawa**,** Haru** e **Mirtilo S**, e para todo mundo que favoritou.**

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
